Secrets Within
by LilNezumi LilInu
Summary: In each person lies a secret that they don't even know about. While trying to fight the battle of life, love, and Miroku's hands, they have to find what's hidden in their past. R&R InuKag, SangoMiroku, MasumiSess, AikoDaemon
1. Random Chapter 1

A young, fine built woman of about 18 stood in the dim lit room wearing a pair of silk, black boxers and a white, v-neck tank top. She was panting lightly from the excruciating workout. Sweat beads formed on her forehead while she gracefully padded her way into the kitchen for bottled water. After grabbing the bottled water she made her way to her room and stepped into the bathroom adjoined to her room.  
  
Stripping off the sweat soaked clothes she turned on the cold water. Slowly stepping in she yelped at the cold water beating against her chest. Grabbing for her tropical splash scented soap bottle, she squeezed a small amount onto a sponge and started working it into a foamy lather on her skin. After rinsing away all the soap she washed her mid-back ebony hair. When she finally finished in the shower she grabbed her blue thick towel and wrapped it around her tiny frame.  
  
The young woman slowly made her way to her closest to pull out a blue tub top mixed with green and pulled it on. She then pulled out a pair of cargo harem pants and put them on. After she was all set she slinked out of her room and made her way to the room across the hall without being seen. She creaked open the door soundlessly as not to make a sound.  
  
The door swung open quietly as not to give away to the intruder. The woman padded her way over to the bed and grabbed a pillow that was thrown onto the floor and was being unattended to. She raised the pillow above her head and brought it done with a loud * THUMP * on the sleeping form.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the sleepy form screamed and bolted out of bed to grab her large boomerang.  
  
"It's okay Sango, it's just me," the other woman replied trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Kagome!!! I'm going to kill you!" Sango screeched, but lowered her voice once she remembered that there were three other people in the household. Sango turned and glared daggers at Kagome.  
  
"Were you up early again this morning?" she questioned silently. All Kagome did was nod in response.  
  
"Well get ready Sango, today is the day we * sigh * apply for high school." Kagome muttered. Sango turned and headed into her bathroom leaving Kagome in the deserted room by herself. Kagome was about to turn to leave when she felt a pair of little arms hug her thighs. She looked down and saw two bright, green eyes look up at her. She smiled down at him and patted his orange-brown hair.  
  
"So Shippo, what shall we have for breakfast?" She questioned with a grin. She knew full well that Shippo loved to eat. Being her adopted son she loved him like he was her own.  
  
"PANCAKES!" he screeched. Kagome calmed down the young boy telling him there were still two people sleeping in the household. Stopping his sudden outburst they made there way to the kitchen. Kagome whipped up pancakes of all kinds. She made chocolate chip, blueberry, raspberry, apple, cinnamon, and strawberry. Just as she set up the whole table two girls about 17 entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Kagome and Shippo," they said in unison.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu Aiko and Masumi," she sang cheerfully. Aiko and Masumi were twins, but barely looked like each other. Masumi had flaming orange hair that ended around her chin and Aiko had silver white hair with gold tips that went to her waist.  
  
The similarities were they both had beautiful forest green eyes; both 5'5 and they were deadly martial artists. Aiko wore gray drawstring pants, with a black ribbed, scoopneck tank top with a light black hooded jacket. Masumi wore a pair of black jeans, and a red short sleeve top.  
  
Sango came down the steps in a hurry. She entered the kitchen wearing embroidered stretch jean pants and a floral corset top under a thin jean jacket. All four girls ate in a rush, but not as fast as Shippo he was finished eating before they had a chance to sit down. After successfully finishing the meals and the dishes washed they all headed for the garage.  
  
"Um. which one should we take?" Kagome questioned pointing to the four cars. They all walked over towards Aiko's car, which was silver, 2002 Ferrari 360 Modena Spider F1, it was made especially for her. It had four seats and a roof that could stay up or down. Currently it was down since it was such a gorgeous day out.  
  
Aiko was an excellent driver, she had her times when she needed to be fast and reckless, but this wasn't one of those times. She had her hood pulled over her head and was driving a little over the speed limit. The wind whipped everyone's hair about.  
  
Once at the school Aiko brought the top up and locked the car up. All four girls and Shippo walked into the massive school. It was deserted no one in sight besides the teachers readying the classes for the start of the day.  
  
Walking to the guidance counselor's office took a good 10 minutes since they kept getting lost. Finally finding the office they all entered to find an old woman typing at a computer like a mad man. When the door shut she looked up from where she sat. She smiled sweetly at the girls.  
  
"Yes, what may I do for ye?" she asked.  
  
"We were wondering where do we need to go to sign up for classes?" Sango replied humbly.  
  
"Ah yes, you four must be the new students," she muttered to herself. "I am Kaede, the guidance counselor." She handed the girls the paper work and they went on a frenzy to finish it up.  
  
"Here you go!" all four said in unison. Kaede eyed them wearily.  
  
"That was fast, did you all want to be in the same classes?" she offered.  
  
"Hai, if that isn't to much trouble." Aiko answered. Kaede smiled and nodded.  
  
"Well here you go, all the same classes, most of them are AP if they need to be changed come back here and I will gladly do it." She smiled. "Have a great first day, I know you will enjoy it, oh one more thing do you want a guide?"  
  
"Um. no we will be fine." Aiko smiled innocently. After they were done conversing they all headed to their homeroom class. They were halfway there when the bell rang. They all ran down the hall at a great speed.  
  
Shippo was on Aikos back and the rest following her. Coming to an abrupt stop they entered the room. Aikos hood was drawn over her head once more. Entering the class was Kagome, Sango, Masumi and Aiko with Shippo in her arms.  
  
"Well aisatsu young ladies, arigatoo for joining are class, care to introduce yourselves?" he questioned quickly. "Oh by the way my name is Mr. Hasimoto." They all nodded towards him and started to say their names.  
  
"Higurashi, Kagome." She smiled and bowed  
  
"Tayjia, Sango." She repeated what Kagome did.  
  
"Inukai, Aiko and Masumi." They bowed at the same time. "Oh and this is Shippo." Aiko added.  
  
"Um. Ms. Aiko can you please remove your hood?" He asked politely. She nodded and slowly drew back her hood. The class's eyes were like saucers looking at her hair and her sisters. The two twins heard the class whisper to each other that they must have dyed their hair those colors and that no one can be born with hair like that, naturally anyhow.  
  
"Well before more time is wasted you can take the four seats behind InuYasha and Miroku." He muttered to them. Walking silently to their seats the teacher began his lecture again. Aiko and Shippo took the last seat in the row. Shippo sat on her lap, while the teacher lectured the class, while Aiko and Shippo played tic-tac-toe.  
  
Miroku leaned over and introduced himself to the three girls except Aiko since she was so into playing with Shippo. Sango and Kagome glared at Miroku, while Masumi was busy making killer airplanes and throwing them around the room while the teachers back was turned. Aiko saw this and started to giggle.  
  
She reached down in her book bag and grabbed a straw and some paper. Snickering to herself she loaded the straw and shot the back of Masumi's head. Masumi turned and glared daggers at her, but soon she had an evil grin to replace the glare. Aiko knew that look and freaked out.  
  
Aiko jumped out of her seat and ran to the opposite side of the class and ducked. Masumi loaded her straw and shot at her. Aiko ducked just in time, but the boy that was her guard got hit square in the face. Masumi and Aiko lunged back into their seats before the teacher saw any of this, but the whole class was watching them with shocked expressions. The boy that was hit finally came out of his daze and jumped out of his seat and yelled.  
  
"HEY THAT WAS NOT COOL!" he screeched. The teacher turned and told the boy named Kouga to go to the dean's office. Kouga stomped out of the class leaving them snickering. Masumi and Aiko felt sorry, but started to bust out laughing like hyenas.  
  
Once everything calmed down the boring lecture went on for another twenty minutes. All four girls jumped out of their sits as quickly as possible and headed for the gym.  
  
Upon walking their a girl of about 16 walked up to them smiling cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, you must be new, I'm Rin." She said in a cheerful voice her smile never faulting.  
  
"Yeah, we're on our way to gym." Masumi replied.  
  
"Oh, that's where I'm headed," she remarked. "We are currently learning how to do fighting with various types of martial arts."  
  
"Really, that's awesome, we're really good at it." The twins said in unison. They ended the conversation and went into the locker room. They got changed into a pair of black shorts and white tank tops. Once they finished they scrambled out to sit with everyone else out in the main gym. A large, thick blue mat was laid out in front of them as they sat down.  
  
"Hello class, I'm Mr. Fukuro, and I see we have some new students." The teacher said coolly. Then he turned and gave a grin and pointed at the two twins.  
  
"You two will demonstrate how much you know." Mr. Fukuro muttered. The two twins looked at each other and gave a wide smile. They knew that they would show the teacher. Apparently he seemed like he wanted to put the new girls on the spot.  
  
They winked at each and gave a we-will-show-you-we-know-more-than-you look. When walking up to the mat out came the boys they saw from their earlier class, InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, and three other guys. Once all the class was out, the girls took their positions on the mat.  
  
Masumi took her position on the right side of the mat. She was standing with her right side in front. Her feet were shoulder length apart and her knees were bent slightly, but not locked. Her arms and elbows close to her body. She was ready to begin the best match.  
  
Aiko did a few stretches and took her place on the left side of the mat. She took the same stance as Masumi, but crouched a little to give a crouching tiger look. Once they felt comfortable and ready the teacher told them to begin.  
  
Masumi came at Aiko and did a high kick with a low punch, but did not exceed in getting her target. While Masumi was coming up from her attack Aiko jumped and flipped over her. Aiko turned and grabbed Masumi's free hand and flipped her on her back. Masumi got up in the blink of an eye it was so fast no one saw her up and preparing for a new attack. Aiko once again crouched in her tiger stance.  
  
Aiko ran up to Masumi and was about to punch her, but Masumi caught her punch and twisted her arm to the side. Aiko leaned towards that side as to stop the sudden pain rising in her right arm. Upon doing this gave Masumi the opening to her side. She drew up her leg and kicked her side hard, but not painful. Aiko fell to the floor, but wasn't going to give in. The girls circled each other and were prepared. Aiko charged Masumi, but this time flipped Masumi on to her stomach.  
  
Masumi got up and took her stance; she looked around the room for an object. She gasped when she found what she was looking for. Aiko turned to see what she was gasping about. Aiko grinned and they both ran towards it. They both grabbed at the two katanas on the wall. Once they had it in their hands they went back to the mat.  
  
The teacher was now looking at them flabbergasted. The girls took new stances. Aiko took the waki [AN: waki means hidden stance ] stance where as Masumi took the chudan [ AN: sword held in both hands and tip of blade facing opponent] stance and they began.  
  
They ran at each other and there was the sound of both katanas colliding. Masumi brought her katana down in a sweeping motion and caught Aiko on the side of the leg. Aiko didn't fault by the wound instead she swung her katana around and caught Masumi on the stomach.  
  
Once the girls both had wounds they looked at each other and grinned. They placed the katanas back and went to stand back on the mat. Mr. Fukuro just stood looking at the girls with his jaw hanging. The girls giggled then high-fived each other.  
  
"Um. well that was interesting, but I think you two should go to the nurse and have your wounds checked." He said shakily.  
  
"We're fine, the wound isn't even noticeable." They replied. Mr. Fukuro looked down and saw that there was no wound, but there was just a stain of blood. He was really confused. The class started whispering to each other.  
  
"How can there be no cut when there's blood?" once girl whispered to another. Masumi shot the girl a don't-even-question look. The girl took one look and closed her mouth.  
  
"Keh, I can do that too you know." InuYasha muttered. Sango and Kagome gave him a look that could freeze hell, but he wasn't bothered by it. Aiko and Masumi looked at him as well, but only smiled in return. The two girls took their seat next to Sango and Kagome once again. The teacher dismissed class and everyone went to the locker room and changed.  
  
"That was awesome Masumi, Aiko, can you guys teach me to fight like that?" Shippo questioned with his puppy dogface. Masumi smiled and nodded.  
  
"Do you guys think you should have said anything about the cuts?" Sango wondered out loud.  
  
"No, but I didn't feel like being late to lunch." Aiko and Masumi replied. Kagome just burst out laughing,  
  
"You guys * laugh *could never pass * laugh * up on food could you?" Kagome said. Once the girls were finished dressing they headed for the cafeteria, deciding that the food didn't look appetizing they wanted to go to a restaurant. Walking out of the school passing the students that were eating outside they headed towards the Aiko's car.  
  
While walking Aiko and Masumi turned around all of a sudden and let out a low growl that could only be heard by Sango and Kagome. Sango and Kagome looked at the two with a perplexed face until they turned around to face a girl that looked identical to Kagome only she looked like a total slut.  
  
The girl brought back her fist and was about to punch Kagome in the face with Aiko and Masumi stepped in to protect her. Masumi and Aiko grabbed both of the girls' swinging arms and put them tightly behind her back. "Let go of me you freaks!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry can't do that till you tell us why you were going to punch Kagome." Masumi growled out.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" she retorted. "I'm Kikyo no one touches me." All four of the girls and Shippo roared out with laughter. Kikyo just glared at the group.  
  
"That still gives you no right to go after Kagome, she did nothing to you, so stay the hell away before you get hurt." Aiko growled out this time only it was low and deadly. Aiko and Masumi shoved Kikyo to the ground and the group started back to what they were doing earlier before they were so rudely interrupted.  
  
While they were walking back Kikyo slowly got up and charged Masumi. Masumi was quick enough and got hit head on into the chest. Masumi was left breathless. Kagome turned and gasped, while Sango rushed over to Masumi to see if she was all right.  
  
Seeing this Aiko got pissed off. She turned and took her crouching tiger stance. Kikyo smirked and was preparing for the attack. Aiko rushed at Kikyo and threw a punch, but Kikyo was too slow she got caught in the eye.  
  
Kikyo fell to the ground clutching her eye, but she wasn't going to let something to small get to her. While they were fighting a massive crowd of students all ran to see the fight. Kikyo charged at Aiko, but Aiko did a flip in the air over Kikyo and grabbed her around the neck in a headlock.  
  
Aiko slammed Kikyo to the ground and straddled her, pinning down her arms and legs. Aiko flipped her wrist and out of her sleeve slid a sharp twisting dagger. She placed it close to Kikyo's throat and applied pressure, but not enough to break skin.  
  
"Don't you ever go near my sister again and for the fact stay the fuck away from my friends, unless you want a short life!" Aiko said through clenched teeth. Before getting up Aiko hit a pressure point on Kikyo and made her pass out then shoved off of her.  
  
Once Aiko was up she glared at the massive crowd that surrounded them. The crowd scattered and the only ones left were InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga. Aiko rushed over to her sister.  
  
Masumi got up shakily still trying to get her breathe under control. Masumi then turned and grinned at her sister giving her an I'm-okay look. Aiko grabbed Masumi and hugged her around the shoulders while sighing.  
  
"Bitch, what the fuck did you do to Kikyo?" InuYasha hissed out.  
  
"What are you talking about she were like that when we got here." Sango said while smirking and got up. The group once again walked away. Finally they reached their car and started it up. Leaving school they came to a small restaurant called 'Shikon no Tama'. Sango, Masumi and Shippo all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant while Kagome and Aiko were still in the car.  
  
"Are you all right Kagome?" Aiko questioned without looking up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to thank you for protecting and standing up for me." Kagome replied. Aiko looked up and smiled her eyes looked glassy, but a single tear didn't fall. Kagome reached over and hugged Aiko for reassurance. Quickly Kagome and Aiko jumped out of the car and locked it up and headed inside the place.  
  
* I really hope that Masumi is okay, she took a pretty hard hit, I know she never complains about it, but I have never seen her get the breathe knocked out of her like that. I'll ask her later about it. I -* ~ Aiko's thoughts were broken when Sango tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you ready for dessert?" She asked happily.  
  
"Sure." Aiko replied. Sango handed everyone at the table a menu that the waitress left. Masumi looked at her sister she knew something was bugging her. * I wonder if she's all right about earlier. Maybe I should tell her about . no not yet * ~ Masumi shook the thought from her head and smiled sweetly at Aiko.  
  
Kagome turned and grinned while pointing to the menu. She chooses a supreme sundae with everything on it and a few other treats for them all to share. Once they all had their fill and paid the bill they left.  
  
Kagome looked at her watched and screeched out they only had ten minutes to get back to school and into class. They all jumped into the car. Aiko shoved the key in and put the gear into reverse. Stepping on the gas the car speed back doing a 360 in the parking lot. Slowly switching the gear into drive she sped off and dangerous speeds. Screeching into the parking lot they had five minutes to get across campus and into their class. Swiftly Masumi grabbed Shippo and placed him on her back and ran. Aiko grabbed Sango and Kagome and took off towards the others. Making a dive into the class all five stumbled and landed on the ground.  
  
Noticing no teachers around the five got up and raced to their seats, while getting stares from all over the room. The teacher entered as soon as they were all seated in their spots.  
  
As the rest of the day passed by they had been receiving glares and glances from a number of students. The four girls just ignored it while Shippo started to feel uncomfortable. Once the day was out they began their long walk back to the car for the drive home.  
  
They all reached the car and were about to get in when that Rin girl ran up to them.  
  
"Hey guys, I heard what you did to Kikyo," she muttered, but then turned and yelled. "Good job, it's about time someone put a stop to her evil ways." All the girls busted out laughing. Once they were all calm Rin began again.  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come to my place this Friday for a party I'm holding." Rin said while handing all the girls fliers. They nodded in response, which they got a squeal of joy from Rin. Rin walked away as happy as can be. They all took their places in the car and started home. The drive there was extremely quiet which surprised everyone.  
  
Aiko pulled up the drive and into the garage. Silently everyone stepped out of the car and headed inside to start homework or just lounge.  
  
Aiko immediately dashed up the stairs to her room leaving behind Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Masumi. Kagome went to the kitchen to start making dinner while Shippo set the table.  
  
Sango went and plopped down on the couch and turned on the movie 'Bringing Down the House' that was playing on paper-view. Masumi padded her way up the stairs as not to make a sound. She slowly made her way down to Aikos room.  
  
When she was near enough she saw the door was open a crack, inside she saw Aiko on the floor meditating in her true form. Masumi walked in and sat down in front of Aiko as not to disturb her too much.  
  
Upon feeling Masumi's presence Aiko slowly opened her eyes to meet the same forest green eyes she had. She smiled sweetly while Masumi kept looking at her.  
  
"Aiko, what's wrong, you usually don't come home and relax that much to show your form." Masumi stated.  
  
"Nothing's wrong I just I needed to relax and that it would be better in my demon form." Aiko retorted kindly. In her demon form she had pointy ears, two light gold slashes on both cheeks and a tiny gold star on her forehead giving her a very mature and beautiful look.  
  
"Its just strange for you to do that, I'm worried something is troubling you." Masumi replied sadly. Aiko leaned forward and hugged her sister.  
  
"I'll be fine I was just thinking about earlier today what happened and all," she said coolly. "Anyway, want to go get some training clothes on and head down to the training room in the basement?" Masumi grinned devilishly and ran to her room and tossed a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tank top on and headed down to the training area.  
  
Aiko soon followed wearing the same training clothes as Masumi. Walking down the stairs she was still in her demon form. Once she was at the bottom of the step Sango turned around and looked.  
  
"It's been a while since we have seen that form, you look as wonderful as ever." Sango said with a cheerful smile. "Feeling better?" Aiko just nodded and headed on her way to the training area to meet Masumi.  
  
Aiko falls down on the floor with a staff held by her throat while Masumi stands over her grinning. Both panting heavily they dropped there sparring weapons. Masumi plopped down next to Aiko and looked up at the decorative ceiling. Masumi turns and props herself on her elbows looking at Aiko.  
  
"So what is really bothering you?" Masumi questioned raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, everything is fine," Aiko stressed. Masumi raised her other eyebrow giving Aiko a questioning look.  
  
"Oh fine," she blurted out. "I was thinking about what happened today, with InuYasha and all." Masumi changed her expression into an unreadable one. Aiko stared at her blankly with confusion written on her face.  
  
"Did you feel the same thing?" Masumi pondered out loud. Aiko turned and nodded.  
  
"It felt like he had some dormant power, I think he is a hanyou, but doesn't know it." Aiko replied. Masumi and Aiko then turned to each other and gave each other an evil smirk. They had the same thought.  
  
"Lets toy with him!" they shouted in unison while laughing.  
  
The next few days of the week went by uneventful, until Friday came. The night of the party at Rin's house. Rushing home all the girls went to their rooms to pick out what to wear. Kagome came down wearing Blue London rust wash color jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her top was a black, crochet ballet top and she let her hair swing down to her mid-back.  
  
Sango wore vintage wash jeans that hug off her waist giving her an exquisite look. Her top was a buttercream, floral crochet cami with wooden beads and drawstring empire waist. Both Masumi and Aiko wore denim, cargo harem pants with a lot of pockets and drawstring hem.  
  
Masumi wore a blue halter-top while Aiko wore a forest green halter-top. Once they were all ready they walked towards the door to leave all slipping on their sandals. The next-door neighbor to them was going to watch Shippo while they went out.  
  
Once they locked up and secured the house they all hopped in Aikos car. Looking at the address and starting the car they were on their way. Once they were by Rins house they wowed the house in amazement.  
  
Finding a parking spot they started up the stone steps to the door. Kagome pushed open the door and to their surprise half the student body was there. Upon walking in Rin saw them and rushed towards them giving them each a short embrace.  
  
"I'm glad you guys could come!" She shouted excitedly. "If you want you guys can look around or you can hang with me in the loft." Kagome and Sango followed Rin leaving behind Aiko and Masumi. They were in there own little world. They wanted to be outside and away from all the noise and smoke that was taking place inside. Finding the balcony they walked onto it and sat down looking up at the stars that were shining so bright. While looking up at the sky they didn't notice a tall, slender man walk onto the balcony.  
  
"So I see we meet again." The man said with a sneer. Masumi looked at him while Aiko was still occupied with the stars. Masumi stood up and walked over to Aiko. Gently tugging on her arm Aiko snapped away from her thoughts. Aiko turned and looked into Masumi's eyes. Reading her thoughts Aiko turned and looked at the man in question. When they were about to walk away the man stepped in front of them.  
  
"Where do you think you two are going?" he questioned slyly.  
  
"No where we just had enough of being outside we thought we would go back in." Masumi snorted. Once again they tried to push their way back, but this time the man shoved them making Masumi fall. As she fell Masumi braced herself for the fall landing gracefully. Aiko turned toward the man and growled deep in her throat.  
  
"Its okay Aiko, lets just leave we'll jump off the balcony and go into the garden." Masumi whispered barely audible to the human ear, but loud enough for a tiger demon. Aiko helped Masumi up and they turned towards the edge of the balcony.  
  
"I don't think so." The man growled out. "No one gets away from Naraku!" Both the girls turned and looked at him grinning. They both made a grab for the rail still looking at Naraku. * They wouldn't jump we are three stories up in Rin's mansion, they aren't that stupid they would hurt themselves, good now I have them where I want them*.  
  
Naraku chuckled low to himself. He looked at the girls and proceeded to walk near, but before he was close enough both girls jumped over the rail.  
  
Naraku dashed forward and watched them fall knowing that no one could survive that. As he watched longer his eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
They landed on the ground perfectly. No fault. No injury. It was like they just jumped in the air and came back down again. Walking away he started to curse under his breath "bitches..."  
  
Masumi and Aiko looked up smiling and laughing. They wandered through the gardens until they spotted Kagome and Sango sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden maze. 


	2. Random Chapter 2

Kagome and Sango smiled and stood as they saw Masumi and Aiko enter the center of the maze laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sango asked. Masumi shook her head and replied,  
  
"Nothing. So why aren't you guys at the party?"  
  
"I felt like I was going to pass out with all that smoke. Sango and I decided to get some air so Rin said to come out here. It's really peaceful." Kagome said and sniffed the air. "It's a wonder how I can smell the roses from here when they are over there." She said. Aiko looked at her.  
  
"Really? I can't smell them." Aiko replied, trying to smell the sweet roses from her spot.   
  
"Maybe if you stand here in my spot." Kagome said, moving. Aiko shook her head as a no to it after she tried to sniff the air.  
  
"Well of course not. I can smell them from here and I'm farther than her." Sango replied. Masumi looked at her.  
  
"You guys have powerful noses for humans." She told them both. Aiko nodded in agreement. The both shrugged at the same time.   
  
"Why are they here, InuYasha? I thought Rin told you there was no one out here." They heard a voice. It was Kikyou. Masumi and Aiko turned at the same time and saw them there. Masumi walked close up to Kikyou that the smell of fear from her was so strong.   
  
"I believe I never to got pay you for what you've done to me earlier." She whispered in Kikyou's ear. Kikyou backed up and InuYasha stepped in front of her.  
  
"Wench, don't touch Kikyou or you'll die a painful death." He snarled. Masumi backed up a little and laughed. She turned to her sister and winked at her with a very evil, evil grin upon her lips.   
  
"Hey InuYasha, what background heritage does a dog demon have?" Masumi asked. His look of anger turned into a look of confusion.   
  
"What are you talking about wench?" He asked. His blood was beginning to boil by every second she waited to reply.   
  
"Oh...never mind." She said, keeping the same grin on her face.  
  
"Wipe that fucking smirk off your face!" He yelled. She looked at him and took the smile off.  
  
"Or what?" She asked, looking him straight in the eyes.   
  
"Or I'll smack it off." He simply replied. He was getting ready to strike her but stopped.  
  
"InuYasha stop! Violence isn't the right answer." He heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"What do you know priest?" InuYasha asked, snapping his back to his friend.  
  
"A lot more than you do. You should treat women more kinder." Miroku said. He walked over to Masumi.  
  
"Now here is a gentlemen." She replied softly though they all heard. Just than, she felt something grope her butt. "HENTAI!!" She yelled and there was a loud *bonk* on the head.  
  
"Nice, Tora." Sango giggled sarcastically, while walking passed the priest boy. He clung onto the bottom of InuYasha's daily red kimono(with swirls in his eyes). InuYasha felt a cool breeze flowing upon him but paid no attention for the fact the five girls(including Kikyou), were laughing loud enough to awake the whole world if the music from the house already hasn't. Kagome, out of all the girls, was the one laughing the hardest that she had to sit on the floor to help herself breath and keep her tears under control.  
  
"Oh... InuYasha ...I'm...sorry....but...it's...funny...I never thought of you being a 'tighty whitey' person!!" She exclaimed, laughing even harder. InuYasha looked down and saw Miroku laying there, his hands on InuYasha's pants, moaning in pain from the head bump he had before and the loss of support. InuYasha kicked Miroku away and pulled up his pants.   
  
"Stop laughing, wench!" InuYasha growled, taking out a sword of some kind from his side. Aiko looked at it wide eyed. * Could it be the...Tetsusaiga? * There were legends told where Aiko and Masumi lived before meeting Kagome and Sango about a Lord dog demon who married a human girl. Was InuYasha the heir hanyou ? He could not be though, for he would have died. The tale was over 100 years old.  
  
~*~~*~Flashback~*~~*~  
Aiko and Masumi sat quietly around the burning fire as their grandfather promised them a story before bedtime. "My beautiful granddaughters, let me tell you a tale I was told my father at the same age of you, six. This world of ours was born and raised where humans ruled the earth. But that did not last, my children. Strange creatures appeared the earth and has taken the human race out. They were strong creatures and looked like humans. But there was something about these creatures that humans could not do. They were demons."  
"Like us, Jiji?" Masumi asked, bright eyed. He nodded and smiled.  
"Just like us, Masumi. We ruled the country with such great strength and peace, there was no need for war nor fights such as humans have." He grunted as he was interrupted yet once again, this time by little Aiko.  
"But not all humans are bad, are they, Jiji?" She asked. He smiled a little and shook his head no.  
"There are some kind humans out there, where this leaves me to the story. The ruler of the lands, a powerful dog demon, was found mating with a human girl he loved dearly. This human girl was the sweetest of all kind. She had a good heart, a good soul, she was a beautiful woman. He had a son, who was a hanyou."  
"Hanyou, jiji?" Masumi questioned. Aiko giggled. It was a wonder how she knew more about the demons than her sister.  
"Hanyou is a half-demon, sister." Aiko said Masumi just nodded and let her grandfather continue.  
"Right, Aiko. Now, a war broke out between humans and demons after the mother of the hanyou died. Eventually...the father of the Hanyou did not survive, leaving the Hanyou alone, by himself. He was accompanied by Myoga, the flea, who fled when trouble was about. The buried grave of where the ruler's grave was buried, would be unknown. But people say that inside the tomb, lays a sword called 'The Tetsusaiga'. It was made up of the rulers fang and made for only the true owner to pick up. Though, it does not transform unless thy true person is protecting a beauty of a human."  
~*~~*~End of Flashback~*~~*~  
  
* Only transforms when protecting a beauty of a human...why had it transformed when there was no human in danger? * Aiko asked herself. Just then, there was a loud screech and blood was about. Kagome sat there breathless, full of shock.  
  
"I...didn't...see...that...coming..." She said. She looked up into InuYasha's golden eyes. "Thanks...you saved my life." There was no longer anything there but InuYasha had said it was a poisonous snake demon.  
***  
"Do you believe Jiji's tale, Aiko?" Masumi asked, concerned.   
  
"I do not believe InuYasha is the true owner, Masumi. Now, go to bed." Masumi sighed. Her sister has been acting strange since she has witnessed the Tetsusaiga in sight.  
  
"Aiko, gomen, but you have been acting strange since the witness of the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Thy Tetsusaiga, sister, is nothing more than a ruined legend Jiji has told us long ago. There would be no possible way for InuYasha to be the true owner and the heir of the ruler of the lands. Goodnight." Masumi sighed and switched the light off. * It's weird though...how come we did not smell the filthy Youki ? *  
***  
That next mourning Kagome awoke to the smell of fried bacon and sausage. She jumped up out of bed and ran down the hall and then down the stairs. Just as Aiko set the plate down upon the table, she sat down and started to dig in. "Hungry, much?" she asked, laughing. Kagome did not reply. If she did, food would be everywhere. After finishing her plate within two minutes, she stood up to put it in the sink.  
"Where's Sango and Masumi?" She asked. Aiko sat down to eat. After finishing the bit that was in her mouth, she replied,  
"At the park for a run. Shippo went with for the ride." Aiko explained. Kagome began to wash her dish before going up to wash herself up when the door opened and closed. Sango came in, out of breath, with Shippo upon her shoulder. She smelled the food and sat down, beginning to eat.  
A few minutes later Masumi came in, out of breath. "I...told...you...to...wait up." She said, out of breath. Sango shrugged.  
  
"I was hungry, ok?" Sango took a bite in her Bacon.  
  
"Thanks for leaving me, Shippo." Masumi began to fake cry as she sat in her chair and set her head upon the table, her hair surrounding her face. Shippo jumped upon her back.  
  
"Aw, Masumi, please don't cry. I wont leave you next time. I promise." He said patting her head. She shot straight up with a grin on her face. Shippo fell to the floor. She started laughing as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Aw Shippo, I'm sorry. Come on, let's get ice cream to go with you're pancakes Aiko will be making." Masumi said. Aiko dropped her fork on her plate after she was finished and stood up.   
  
"That I will be making? I made all of this already. If you want them, you make them. I'm going out for a run now." Aiko said and finished washing her plate than went outside.  
  
"Aw, that's ok Masumi, I'll just have the Ice Cream." Shippo smiled. Masumi nodded and grabbed the Ice Cream out of the freezer. Kagome ran upstairs to go get changed. Masumi and Shippo grabbed spoons and walked into the living room to watch a cartoon. Leaving Sango by herself, chowing down some food before the phone rang. Masumi and Shippo were so into the cartoon, laughing like crazy, that Sang had to get disrupted from her food and to the phone.  
  
"Mmm, hello?" She asked.  
  
"Hi, Sango?" A girls voice chipped in happily.   
  
"Yes. Who are you?" Sango asked, quite confused.   
  
"It's Rin! Would you guys like to meet up with me at the mall later on today?" she asked. Since the other were busy and Sango wanted to get some new clothes, she nodded over the phone then said,  
  
"Yeah sure. See you then."  
  
"Bye!" Rin hung up the phone after Sango had.  
***  
Aiko's eyes lightened up with joy and focused on a store. "Pocky..." she said in aw. Masumi sighed.   
  
"Here we go...Aiko just go there and get back." Masumi said. Aiko turned around her eyes big and all teary eyed.  
  
"Really?" She asked quietly. Everyone nodded, just not wanting to mess with her. With that, she ran there within a second.  
  
"She's obsessed with Pocky. Though I don't blame her, it's quite good." They heard a voice. Rin's ears perked up with a huge grin upon her face. Her heart though, was pounding. Sango and Kagome noticed the nervous Rin and giggled. "Hello, Rin. Doing early Christmas shopping?" He asked, trying to make an effort at a joke. Rin laughed.  
  
"Well, no not yet. Just browsing along with my friends here." She said, pointing to the group behind her.  
  
"Ah, yes. I heard about you all. The double martial artists and the two human girls. I'm Sesshoumaru." He said. He was tall, very tall, and handsome. He had a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead and maroon colored strips at his cheeks. His hair was silver like InuYasha's and he had a long white, fury tail.  
  
"Ohh, pretty!" Kagome ran to it and started to rub the warm fur. Rin put her hand behind her head, laughing, and sweat dropped.  
  
"K-Kagome...that's enough." She said as she started to hear Sesshoumaru purr. Kagome let go.  
  
"S-sorry. I had to...you look like InuYasha, you know." She said. He turned his head slowly at her and started to look at his claws.  
  
"That's because the half breed and I are half brothers." He said stiffly. "My, my...I must sharpen these down a bit." He said, changing the subject.  
  
"Half breed?" Kagome asked, nervously.   
  
"Did you not know by the way his pathetic ears are? He's a hanyou. A half dog demon and a half human. He doesn't know though." He replied. Kagome looked surprised.  
  
"He doesn't? Did you two know about it?" Kagome asked, pointing at the two girls. They just bowed their heads yes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? And, how does he not know?" She asked again.  
  
"We did not tell because we thought we'd have fun with him first. We do not know why he doesn't know."  
  
"Fun...I would like to see that happen. He does not know for the request of his mother before she passed on. She didn't people to think different from him. But to me, he'll always be human, no matter what he looks like."  
  
"You surly don't hate him though, do you?" Rin asked. He just smiled.  
  
"No Rin, in fact, I don't. The only thing I'm after is the Tetsusaiga." Masumi accidently dropped Shippo from her arms and since Aiko was back, she dropped all the Pocky boxes that were in her hands. Most of them, contained Strawberry.  
  
"So it is true...Jiji wasn't telling an old made up tale..." Aiko said, now interested in Sesshoumaru and what he knew then her Pocky that was scattered upon the floor.  
  
"Jiji? You're grandfather told you about it, huh? What was his name?"  
  
"Hayato."  
  
"Sir Hayato...a great man indeed. Did you girls know he served at the rulers castle?" They both shook their heads no.  
  
"Ah, let's go get something to eat and I'll tell you about what he did..."  
***  
"I can't believe Sesshoumaru knew more about our family heritage than us..." Masumi said, still stunned at all the information they had learned. Aiko was whimpering at all the crushed Pocky she had.  
  
"I can't believe it either. Not one single person cared about stepping on my Pocky!" She said. "I mean, come on! You don't just go and step on a demon's Pocky! It's such a precious thing to them..." She began to stroke her Pocky boxes and kissing everyone of them.  
  
"Grandfather was their wise man and here we thought he was a fool. Everything he has told us was true..."  
  
"Whoever invented Pocky was a very wise person. POCKY!! MY POOR POCKY!!" Aiko said, crying. She ran upstairs. Masumi sighed. * And here I thought I was the physco one between us both *  
***  
That night, the phone rang once again. Masumi went to go answer it.   
  
"Hello?" She asked, a little out of it.   
  
"Is Kagome there?" Asked a dark voice.  
  
"Whose asking?" Masumi asked, concerned for her friend. The voice said nothing and hung up. "Ok...that was weird..." She hung up the phone and turned around, seeing her sister going through the fridge for something. She pulled out a carton of Orange Juice and poured it into a glass.  
  
"What was weird?" She asked, putting the carton back into the fridge. When she didn't hear an answer she just shrugged and started talking. "Kagome called up InuYasha, how she got his number, I have no idea, but she invited everyone to come on by." Masumi forgot all about the phone call and her ears perked up.  
  
"Hai! A party, Aiko? I better go and get a lot of orange juice." Aiko laughed at her sister as she saw her run out the door. She took a necklace off her neck that had a key attached to it. She walked over to a cabinet in the dinning area and unlocked it, revealing various types of wine and alcohol. She grabbed two bottles of a certain kind. She locked it back up and put the key around her neck. She had it there for a reason...  
***  
"Hai! Royal Flush! Boys, the pants come off!" Kagome yelled, slamming her pile of cards on the floor. The guys glanced at each other. Miroku had no hesitation taking them off, revealing yellow boxers and a smiley face on the front with it's tongue sticking out. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga all were debating weather or not they should. The girls felt bad after they got him in trouble about yelling in class when it was their fault so they invited him to join them. Anyways, the group was playing Strip Poker and the guys already had to take their shoes, socks, and shirts off while the girls still had their clothes on. Kagome sighed and finished her 'Orange Juice' and wasn't going to be patient. She went up to InuYasha and ripped his pants off. He wasn't wearing tighty whiteys this time. She pouted but smiled at his white boxers with little brown teddy bears all over them holding balloons. He blushed as a drunken Kagome looked at them.   
  
"Aw...how cute!" She exclaimed. InuYasha backed away from her as she tried to grab them.   
  
"Oi, wench! Don't touch me around there!" He yelled. Miroku looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Lady Kagome, you may touch mine if you'd like." Kagome shot him a dangerous look and reached over to the bookshelf his back was against. She pulled a shelf down, having all these books tumble upon Miroku's head. Sango giggled furiously at the site of the Hentai rubbing his head, groaning. He looked up at her and smiled. He grabbed a book and chucked it at her. She ducked and gave him you-are-such-a-dead-priest look. He got up and ran out of the room with a very angry Sango not far behind him. Aiko smiled slyly at Kouga and said to him in a very sexy tone of a voice,  
  
"I would really like to see what kind of boxers you have, wolf." she purred at him. He sighed and took his shorts off, revealing a pair of plain ordinary red boxers. She stood up and pouted. "Now that's not fun! You have nothing on them!" She said, crossing her arms against her chest. Kouga stood up and turned around. Upon them was a picture of...HIMSELF! His face upon his boxers was winking. She fell the floor laughing so hard.   
  
"How much I would like to joke about that Kouga," InuYasha stated, "But I need someone to get her away from me!" He said, jumping over the couch. That, of course, did not stop Kagome. Sesshoumaru was enjoying every bit of this. There was a loud crash and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up. They ran into the back of the house to the kitchen where they saw Miroku on top of Masumi, cartons of Orange Juice everywhere(she had to go to the store again to get more), and Sango on top of Miroku beating him up on the head.   
  
"Does anyone mind helping me here, please?!" Masumi asked, annoyed at the fact everyone was just watching her get crushed. Finally, Sango stood up and Miroku didn't move. Masumi sighed and pushed him off, Knocking him out cold with one really hard hit upon the head.  
  
"The damn Hentai tried to grab my chest!" she exclaimed and started to pick up all the cartons of Orange Juice on the floor. Sesshoumaru bent down and helped her. When they were finished and Masumi got a chance to glance at everyone, she noticed all the guys but Sesshoumaru were in their boxers. "I'm not going to even ask." she said and stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Just then, there was a loud growl and the girls ran into the living room, sitting next to Masumi. The boys were to busy howling with laughter at Sesshoumaru. He tripped into the living room and stood up. Masumi looked stunned with shock at the sight in front of her. The girls giggled. Masumi stood up when she caught her words. "WHAT THE HELL SESSHOUMARU!! PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON!!" She yelled. She was so grateful that Shippo wasn't there to see the naked dog demon with his pants around his ankles. He quickly pulled them up.  
  
"That sure does explain why he didn't want to take them off earlier." Aiko grinned with a raised eyebrow. Sesshoumaru heard that and ran after her. She jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs, him not far behind.  
***  
"Uhh...I have such a migraine..." Kagome complained and put her hand on her head. She tried to get up but something heavy was on her. A silver haired boy had his arm tightly around her waist and his leg over hers. "Ugh, InuYasha, get off!" She tried to pull him off of her but he wouldn't wake nor budge. She sighed and fell back to sleep.   
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
"Hold on guys..." Masumi ran out of Kagome's room and came back within a minute. She was holding the hose in half to keep it from dripping on Kagome's carpet. She put it over Kagome and InuYasha and let go. They both awoke screaming with the coldness of the water. Masumi dropped it on Kagome's bed, the water still running all over her bed. Kagome looked as pissed as ever.  
  
"MASUMI!!!" She screamed out loud. Masumi ran down the stairs and to Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Which one of you have a car I can drive?" She asked. They all blinked at her. "Come on before Kagome kills me!" Kouga chuckled and threw his keys at her.  
  
"It's the yellow bug." He said. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged. "What? I like yellow..." She could hear Kagome run down the stairs so she ran out of the house, not caring what kind of car she would be driving. Kagome looked at the boys sitting at the table, eating. She jumped up onto the counter.  
  
"HEY! WHERE DID SHE GO?!" She yelled. They did not look up, they did not stop eating. "Am I talking to myself here?!" She asked. No reply. She sighed and heard a car pulling out of a driveway. She smirked and ran all over the house, locking all the doors and windows.  
***  
"Yeah ok, thanks Rin." Aiko hung up the phone. "Rin said she saw Masumi just a few minutes ago and she's on her way home." She said.   
  
"I don't know why she didn't come home..." Kagome said, flipping through the channels.  
  
"Maybe it's because someone locked her out." Sango said.   
  
"No Sango, it's not Kagome's fault. Masumi can easily break it if she wanted to." Aiko said, referring to her sisters strength. Just then the front door slowly opened and shut quietly. Masumi walked was in sight and her hands were closed. She had a few scratch marks on her along with her demon marking showing.  
  
"Masumi, what happened?" Aiko asked, running to her sister. Kagome stiffened and sniffed the air. Masumi shook her head and told them she was fine and ran upstairs to take a hot shower. * Why is it I still smell blood? * Kagome thought.  
***  
"I'm a...a what?" Kagome asked, shocked. Her eyes were widen with fear but joy. But they soon sadden. "Who are you?" She asked. The man in front of her stood there and then showed his form of a male wolf demon.   
  
"I, my dear, am you're father..."  
Kagome turned and tossed in her bed. She shot straight up at the sound of him telling her he was her father. "No...there's no way I can be a demon. I mean...look at me...but that sure would make some things more clear." She mumbled. She heard Sango mumble in her sleep and decided to wake her up. "Sango? Sango?" she asked, trying to wake Sango up. But she wouldn't move.   
  
"No...don't leave! Don't leave..." She mumbled. "FATHER! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!" She yelled. Kagome was scared and worried for her friend and shook her awake. Sango hung onto Kagome tightly.  
  
"Kagome..." She whispered. Kagome took Sango into her arms and rocked her back and fourth, trying to calm her friend down. Shippo stirred in his sleep.  
***  
"You guys are up early." Aiko smiled at the two girls who were dressed and ready for school. Shippo was sitting at the table, eating cereal. Kagome and Sango just nodded.  
  
"Are you guys hungry?" She asked. They both shook their heads no. Aiko frowned.  
  
"Did something happen last night? You guys are really quiet."   
  
"No. Everything is fine." Sango said sweetly.   
  
"Shippo, can you go wake up Masumi for me?" Aiko asked. Shippo nodded and hopped off to their room. "Are you guys sure nothing is wrong?"  
  
"We just had the same nightmare, that's all." Kagome replied. Aiko sighed and smiled.  
  
"Masumi and I always have those every once in awhile. Was it your first one together?" They just nodded together. "It's not very common with two friends. It's common with relatives, though. I'm worried about Masumi though." Aiko said, changing the subject.   
  
"Why's that, Aiko?" Sango asked. She lowered her head and sat down. She didn't feel like eating.  
  
"Last night, don't you remember how she was scratched up? Something must have happened and she's not telling us what. She usually tells me what's wrong."  
  
"Just because you are three minutes older than I, Aiko, doesn't mean I have to run to you all the time. I can take care of myself." Masumi said, walking in. She looked upset, angered, and tensed.   
  
* Something did happen last night... * Aiko thought. "Sorry, neesan. Did you want anything to eat? I can..."  
  
"No! Nothing. I'm fine. Look, sorry but I'm going to school early to get more use of my schedule. I'll see you guys in class." With that, she grabbed the keys to her car and ran out of the back door. Everyone looked at her. Aiko sighed.   
  
* I never meant you couldn't take care of yourself, I'm just worried... *  
***  
Masumi got strange looks from people around her as she walked down the halls. * Gr...what the hell is everyone staring at?! * She wanted to go up to someone ask them. And that next someone just happened to be Miroku.  
  
"Why is everyone staring at me, Miroku?" She asked. He just started at her.   
  
"Is it true...?" He asked. She wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"Is what true?" She asked.   
  
"Last night, Hojo had said that he saw you and Kikyou fighting and you killed her..." He said. Masumi's expression did not change. She had no emotion showing.  
  
"No. I did not kill her. I just injured her with a broken nose. If anyone was nearly killed, it was me." He looked a little relieved but was still tense.  
  
"But why did you attack her?" He asked. Masumi sighed and opened her hand. What was clenched in her fits since she got home last night, was the Shikon no Tama Jewel.  
  
"Do not tell anyone of this, Miroku. Or it will be you're head." She whispered in his ear and started to walk off but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"How did you know about Kikyou being a Miko? The last Miko, in fact?" Masumi just shook off his arm and left without saying a word.  
  
Later that day after school, Masumi asked Aiko to let Kagome and Sango drive home. She nodded and went with Masumi in her car. "Aiko, what were you to do if I told you I had the Shikon no Tama?" She asked. She didn't leave the school parking lot yet and just looked at her sister seriously. Aiko, on the other hand, though this was a joke.  
  
"I'd say my dear neesan doesn't know that the Shikon no Tama looks like. It only lays in the power of the last living Miko, who can not ever be defeated. You are strong, but not strong enough."  
  
"Aiko, the Shikon no Tama is only to be destined with one person who is strong enough to hold it. When that person comes about, demon or not, they can sense and see it for it should belong to them truthfully. After I ran Kouga's car into a light pole by accident, I was walking down an alley to get to Rin's house to ask her for a ride. But the alley wasn't alone, Aiko. Kikyou was there. And as you know, that's who I got into a fight with. I sensed the power of jewel and I grew strong as I walked closer to her. She had hidden the jewel safely upon a place no one would think of the jewel to be, the tip of her nose. It was minimized but as I grabbed a hold of it, it was normal size." Aiko placed her hand on her sisters forehead.  
  
"Masumi, you sure that's what happened? Are you feeling ok?" Masumi grabbed her sisters hand off of her forehead.   
  
"Aiko! Please, look here for proof..." She opened her hand to show the jewel. Aiko, stared at it in awe.  
  
"Masumi...I do not believe it..."  
  
"Nor do I, Aiko. I do not know what to do with it. Shall I save it for something important, or do I destroy it to make peace?"  
  
"You know, as well as I do sister, that you should keep it and guard it as told." Masumi just nodded and started to car, driving through the empty parking lot and out onto the street. Naraku chuckled. He had saw the whole thing. 


	3. Random Chapter 3

Masumi drove up the narrow driveway and parked the car in the garage next to Aikos car. Silently getting up they closed the door and went inside the huge shrine house they lived in with Kagome, Sango and Shippo.   
  
Upon walking in the house was disturbingly quiet. Cautiously Masumi made her way upstairs to check while Aiko took the lower floor and searched the rooms. Masumi having checked all the rooms came downstairs and saw Aiko in the kitchen doorway holding a piece of paper with writing on it.  
  
"What's it say Aiko?" Masumi asked perplexed. Aiko looked up then down before she began to read.  
  
"It says they were invited to Rins to sleep over and they were going to ask us, but we weren't home so they went there and took Shippo with them." Aiko spoke. "So I guess that means we have the house to ourselves, yay!" Masumi shrugged and headed up the stairs to her room to get some much needed rest. Before she was about to drift into a peaceful sleep Aiko bounced on her bed.   
  
Masumi turned and growled in return. "What was that for?" she growled out dangerously. This usually happened when someone interrupted her sleep. Oops.   
  
"I was just coming up here to tell you I am going in the forest to go soak in our private onsen and that I will be out there for a while. Will you be okay by yourself?" Aiko questioned. Masumi nodded and slumped on her pillow and fell asleep. Aiko giggled and left with her stuff.   
  
Three hours later …  
  
Masumi bolted awake and looked around, something wasn't right. Looking around she spotted the clock… * kuso * she mentally slapped herself. Knowing her sister she was still out in the forest relaxing in the onsen. Shaking her head she quietly moved out of her bedroom to down the hall.   
  
Entering the hallway she heard some footsteps and what seemed to be whispering, but to her ears it was like regular talk.  
  
"So where do you think it is?" one of the guys asked.   
  
"I don't know, just find the girl and knock her out!" the other one who seemed to be the leader hissed out. Masumi stood there dumbstruck. She didn't know what to do. She was confused on what these men wanted. Then she remembered, looking down she unclenched her hand and looked at the shining jewel. Quickly clenching the jewel again she slipped into the shadows trying not to be seen.   
  
Without warning she stepped on the cat Buyo who let out a ferocious hiss and spit. The men that occupied the hall heard and rushed towards the sound. Before the men got any closer she dropped the jewel into the shadows. Seeking out what they came for they lunged and knocked out Masumi not before she kicked one of them in the groin and punched the other in the face.  
  
"Well that wasn't so hard." The man squeaked in a high tone.   
  
"Hm… that was almost too easy, there should be one more of them, oh well our other men will find her and bring her to me." The man chuckled as he stepped into the light while holding his bruised cheek. Naraku kept on laughing while picking up Masumi and tying her up while putting her in the back of the car.   
  
Meanwhile back at the onsen…  
  
Aiko was singing along with Evanescence's 'My Immortal' on her cd player while she was soaking in the onsen. She had her eyes closed and was leaning against a boulder that was half in the water and half out.   
  
~ I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone …   
  
While Aiko was lost in her singing and thoughts she failed to notice a group of guys enclosing around the onsen. After the song ended a song from Creed 'My Sacrifice' came on. Aiko opened her eyes ready to head back.   
  
She glanced around and saw all the bodies approaching her. Listening to the music and jumping out of the water taking a fighting stance reminded her of an action movie. * What was it called … hm… I know BLADE!!!! * Her mind screamed. She was kind of depressed, she felt she needed to fight someone and she was prepared.   
  
~Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should   
we begin…feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
I remember …   
  
Thoughts crossed her mind as one guy charged her. She jumped up and swung her body around kicking the guy in the head, sending him flying into a tree trunk with a sickening THUD!   
  
When you are with me  
I'm free…I'm careless…I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice …  
  
* CRACK * Aiko looked around to the source of the sound. She didn't see anything and shrugged it off. Turning back to the opponents in front of her she listened for the music. Looking perplexed she looked down. Her eyes widened in shock then to anger, then to complete insanity.   
  
"Chikushou! CHIKUSHOU! WHAT HAPPENED!?!?!" Aiko screamed out. "MY BABY IT'S BROKEN!! YOU OMAE!!!" Aiko charged making all her opponents pass out around her. Before leaving she pick pocketed them all. * They had a lot of cash on them; I have like one thousand dollars here… wow!! I CAN GET A CD PLAYER AND TONS OF POCKY MUHAHAHA *   
  
Heading back towards the onsen, Aiko looked down again. She looked up again and gulped, she could feel her face start to heat up with embarrassment. She forgot to put clothes on before she started to fight. Shrugging it off she put on her clothes and rushed back to the house.  
  
Once there she looked around. The house seemed really quiet, too quiet. Shifting into her demon form she slinked inside the house and began to search soundlessly. Entering Masumi's room she found a note placed on her bed. Picking it up it read:  
  
Aiko ~  
  
If you are wondering, we have your dear sister Masumi. She put up a fight, but we got her in the end. If you bring the jewel then she will be unharmed.  
  
Yours truly,  
Naraku   
  
Aiko shook her head. * Jewel what does he mean. Masumi should have the jewel. *  
Aiko darted out of the bedroom and started to search the hall. In her demon form she could see very well in the dark. Looking towards a shadowed corner she saw something glittering mystically.   
  
Rushing over she picked it up and put it in her pocket. Once she had it she returned to her room and put baggy black clothes on [A.N: like what the bad guys wore when they attacked her at the onsen] and headed towards the garage.   
  
Grabbing her dirt bike she opened the garage and walked it out. Once she had everything situated she closed the garage and jumped on her bike turning it on. Bolting out into the night she headed over to Rins house to tell the others.  
  
Twenty minutes later …  
  
* Ding dong * "Coming." Said a cheerful voice from behind the grand door. The girl opened the door and stared into two forest green eyes. Rin squeaked and lunged at Aiko and bear hugged her. "It's great that you could make …" Rin was cut short.  
  
"Rin I have no time to talk I need to talk to Sango and Kagome, right now," Aiko demanded roughly. Rin looked slightly hurt, but recovered quickly. Grabbing Aiko's arm she led her to the guest room where everyone was. As both of the girls entered everyone in the room turned and looked at them. "Well, look who joined us!" Miroku explained happily while inching towards Aiko.   
  
Aiko in return kept staring at Sango and Kagome while emitting a low growl loud enough for Miroku to hear and back off. Sango and Kagome giggled at the sight, but became nervous with the piercing look Aiko was giving them. "Umm… heh what's wrong Aiko?" Kagome muttered.   
  
"Masumi has been taken away and I came to stop by to let you know. Also I want you two to go back to the shrine and go in my room and in the hideout." Aiko stressed before continuing. "Make sure no one follows you on your way back. Oh, actually I think you all should go back there." Everyone looked at Aiko with wide eyes.  
  
"Keh… there is no way I am going into hiding. I will come with you Kami-sama knows that its not a girls place to go save someone." InuYasha said irritably. Aiko looked at him and growled. "Fine," she smirked the replied. "That means you have to sit in the back." InuYasha just nodded while Sango and Kagome looked on in horror. Knowing the way she drives he will never want to go on again.  
  
"Oh and before we leave InuYasha put on some black baggy clothes like mine." Aiko said. InuYasha looked at her then changed. Walking out the door after all the goodbyes they headed towards Aikos dirt bike. "Well where's your car?" InuYasha questioned. Aiko just pointed to the bike. InuYasha shook his head no. "I will not get on that. I repeat I will not!" he growled with a hint of fear in his voice.   
  
Finally coaxing InuYasha he got on behind Aiko and wrapped his arms around her waist. "All set, oh and we have to go back to my place to grab another bike." She replied while smirking at InuYasha. All he did was nod as she sped off at a dangerous speed. InuYasha kept his eyes shut the first few minutes, but then relaxed that Aiko knew what she was doing.   
  
Reaching the house she grabbed Masumi's dirt bike and gave it to InuYasha to ride. InuYasha looked a little dumbfounded at first. "You mean to tell me I get to ride this." He pointed to the bike. "Yup," came the reply. Once they were all set they took off. Aiko was ahead leading them to an abandoned warehouse.   
  
Walking the bikes into the forest that was nearby they covered them with the brush so no one would see them and for a fast get away. Slinking up to the building Aiko started to climb the wall to the roof. InuYasha watched then proceeded up the wall.   
  
InuYasha leaned against the side thinking it would take Aiko a long time to pick the lock. How wrong he was. Just as soon as he sat down she was finished. Smirking she entered quietly with InuYasha not far behind. Sidling down the steps they saw the other men lined up against the wall. Looking herself over and InuYasha they stood in line with the rest.   
  
"Okay men, I want all of you to go and guard the outside of the building." Naraku ordered. All of them headed out the door. Just as Aiko and InuYasha passed Naraku stopped them. "Hey you two!" Aikos heart stopped while she stopped and looked at him. " I want you two to guard the prisoner. Understood?" He questioned with a cold and meaningful glare that said if-anything-happens-to-the-prisoner-I-will-personally-kill-you glare.  
  
Leaving to go to Masumi, Naraku watched their retreating bodies before going to his office. "Hopefully she is okay. I was nervous thinking something bad might have happened." Aiko sighed to InuYasha.  
  
"When you came to Rins you didn't look nervous. You must really have a good way of covering up your emotions." He retorted softly. Aiko smirked then turned to InuYasha and stood in front of him. InuYasha looked perplexed and annoyed that this girl stopped in front of him and stared.  
  
"InuYasha, thank you," Aiko said so softly that it was barely audible. "I have something to tell you. You might not believe me, but its true." InuYasha looked at her with a blank stare. "So, go on…" he motioned.   
  
"Well Masumi and I were asking you those questions because we know that you are a hanyou. You are half dog demon and half human." Aiko muttered. InuYasha looked on shocked, but shook his head no.   
  
"That's not true, demons do not exist in this time period." He growled out. Sighing Aiko transformed to show her true form. Standing before InuYasha was mature looking Aiko. In his mind she looked like a goddess. Shaking the thought from his head he looked down. "Grr…* sighs * oh well, what do I need to do," he replied in defeat.   
  
"Well…" Aiko trailed off. "How well can you hear, smell, and see?" she finished rapidly. He looked at her a moment then smelled the air. He could smell the nervousness coming off of her in small radiating flows. Stepping back from the smell he shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then he listened and he could hear mice scamper around. Lastly he looked towards a dark hallway and could make out the slightest detail, crack and mark made. Turning back to Aiko he grinned, " I have excellent smelling, hearing and sight."   
  
Nodding they headed towards Masumi. Entering slowly Masumi lunged at Aiko and slammed a hard punch to her stomach. Backing up a step Aiko took a look at Masumi. Masumi had a cut on her thigh and a bruise on her left upper arm. "Masumi stop it's only me," Aiko whispered out. Masumi growled out then rushed into Aikos arms. Shivering she squeezed her tight then whispered, "I could have taken care of myself!" she meant it to be a joke, but it came out rather harsh.   
  
Aiko leaned back and looked at Masumi with hurt eyes. She bowed her head and stood. "Gomen, I was just really worried you're my only sister that I love dearly." She replied. Aiko then walked towards the door and stood outside guarding it. Not noticing InuYasha standing there he coughed getting Masumi's attention. Masumi backed up and growled. "Why are you here?" she growled menacingly.  
  
"I came with Aiko to help you out, but it seems you had other plans." He snorted. She eyed him warily then noticed something was different about him. * Does he know… if he did who told him? * While pondering those thoughts Aiko was leaning against the wall across from the room with tears in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall. She couldn't, she didn't want to see weak. Before she knew it darkness engulfed her.   
  
"What are you looking at wench?" InuYasha hissed. Shaking her head she thought a moment and then grinned devilishly, "Do you finally know?" InuYasha glared at her then thought for a moment before nodding. Sighing Masumi sat down. * Yep, assumption correct Aiko told him. Grr… she always comes for me I was just about to put my plan to action. * After what seemed like hours Masumi sat up and nodded towards the door to show she was ready to leave.   
  
Somewhere in another part of the building an aching Aiko woke up. Shaking her head and trying to clear her clouded thoughts she looked around. * Where am I? This doesn't look like the hallway I was in…* Silently getting up Aiko explored her surroundings thoroughly. * Kuso!!! They must have found out. I wonder if the others are okay. I'm sure Masumi is since she can take care of herself and I suppose InuYasha will be fine. Oh well* Once placing herself on the surface she awoke on she waited.   
  
Not waiting long Naraku presented himself in the room. Aiko stood growling ferociously. "Oh hush up ama." He smirked. Aiko backed up a bit from the approaching man. "It seems you thought you could get passed me, think again." He chuckled.   
  
"Where are the others?" she hissed while watching his every move. Glaring daggers at Naraku while he went back over to the door and ordered the guard that was outside of it to lock the door. Obeying his command Naraku turned back to Aiko and grinned like an insane man.  
  
"Hm… the others, well they left." He laughed. Aiko disbelieving what he said. She looked at him with a deadly glint in her eyes daring him to try to attack. "I don't believe you," she huffed. "They wouldn't just leave without me." Naraku turned and charged Aiko, hitting her full force with a clenched fist to the stomach the same place Masumi punched. Panting lightly Aiko swiftly moved before he laid another punch. Naraku getting frustrated pulled out a knife and jabbed it in Aikos side making her wince in pain and fall back on the ground. Approaching her carefully Naraku straddled her and began to search for the jewel.   
  
Not finding the precious jewel he slapped Aiko and stabbed her shoulder. Then left the room locking it up. Aiko lay on the ground panting harder then before, she was shocked and saddened. * Well all I can say is I'm happy its not Masumi in this position. * Smiling a little Aiko sat up and ripped some of her clothing to cover her wounds before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Two hours later outside the warehouse…  
  
"Where do you think she went?" Masumi worried glancing at her dirt bike. Both Masumi and InuYasha looked around for Aikos bike, but found none.   
  
"She probably left when you said you could take care of yourself." InuYasha shrugged getting on the back of Masumi's dirt bike with her. Taking one last look at the warehouse and the surrounding area they took off. It took a good deal to get back to the shrine, but it wasn't too long since Masumi was speeding the whole way. Lucky for no policemen around I mean those pigs that sit in their cars eating donuts. [A.N: Sorry if any of you are offended, don't get me wrong I like police people, but some of them ehh ... anywho on with the story]  
  
Putting the bike away they entered the house which was eerily quiet. Masumi walked upstairs into Aikos room and opened the closest. InuYasha was not far behind with the most perplexed expression on his face. He was confused to the fact that Masumi was walking inside the closet. Shoving the clothes out of the way she opened a passageway that led to a secret part of the house.   
  
When they entered InuYasha could smell five people occupying the fairly large room. Walking in he spotted Sango laying on a bean bag reading a book, Miroku on the other side of the room sighing with a dreamy look on his face with a red hand print on his face. Kagome was sitting on the futon with Shippo sleeping in her lap and lastly Rin was on the swivel chair playing games on the computer.   
  
Masumi walked in and looked around carefully checking to see if Aiko had returned which she hadn't. Sighing she plopped down on the ground to rest before bolting off to jump in the shower to get the stench of the warehouse off of her. InuYasha moved out of her way and took her place. He looked around the room. Laughing silently to himself he could see how obsessed Aiko was with pocky. She had pictures of friends and family, sports she was in, sceneries and her other interests on the wall, but mostly pocky.   
  
Everyone that occupied the room turned to InuYasha. They didn't speak a word. Kagome cleared her voice after the silence. Well if you call it silence with the typing of keys and the clicking of a mouse by Rin. "So, is everyone okay?" Kagome questioned. She then looked around. She didn't see Aiko any where in the room. "Where's Aiko?" InuYasha shrugged. Kagome gave him a serious look thenleft it at that. She knew when the two twins got in a fight one didn't come home for a while.   
  
Once everyone was there in the secret room Masumi and InuYasha explained what happened at the warehouse. They left out the little feud between the two twins and finished. After all was done everyone departed and headed back to there own homes. Everyone went to bed and sleep easily except Masumi. She couldn't help, but worry about Aiko. She finally drifted into a restless sleep.   
  
Early morning on the verge of getting ready for school…  
  
Rushing down the stairs Kagome began breakfast making which consisted of many different types of cereal. Setting out the milk, bowls and spoons she sat down. She ate in a rush trying to finish so she could get in her twenty-minute jog. Finishing a light breakfast the others entered without Aiko. Kagome went out the door and started her run leaving behind three sleepy people dressed and ready for school.   
  
Eating quietly they put there dishes in the sink and headed out for the garage to pick the car of the day. They picked Kagome's car. It was silver, 2003 Saab 9-3 Convertible. Waiting patiently for Kagome they turned on the car and listened to 'All The Things She Said' by Tatu. Kagome came in the garage panting then jumped in her car. Speeding onto the road they were ready for a day of school.   
  
Arriving a half-hour before school. Masumi jumped out of the car and headed off by herself. She brought her headphones to listen to. She started to listen to Tatu again. It reminded her of Aiko. Walking around she spotted groups of girls talking to each other laughing and goofing off. It reminded her of her sister. The song kept going over in her head.  
  
~All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head   
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
Without any luck Masumi headed to her class. Remembering something Masumi grinned madly. Today the student council was selling pocky. Aiko would not miss that for the world. Entering her first class she sat down finally relaxed with a wide grin on her face. Sango turned around to look at her. "What are you so happy about? Did you find Aiko?" she questioned.  
  
"No, it's much better then that!" Masumi explained. Sango looked at her shocked. * What could be more exciting then finding her sister? * Pondering on her thoughts. Masumi whispered, "Today the student council is selling pocky and there is no way in hell that Aiko would miss it." Sango laughed and nodded before turning her attention back to the teacher.   
  
Back at the warehouse…  
  
* What the hell am I still doing here? TODAY IS THE DAY THE STUDENT COUNCIL SELL POCKY?!?!?! * Growling out loud. Aiko looked straight up above her. Its almost lunch… I NEED THE POCKY !!!! Shifting into her demon form she limped over to the door. The night before was brutal. She had been stabbed in the side, stabbed in the shoulder, punched in the stomach. To add to that Naraku came in and cut her arm again beat the shit out of her while she was sleeping. Looking down at herself she was a mess.   
  
Lengthening her claws she used them to pick the lock. She stepped out the door and pushed on the pressure point behind the guards' neck making him pass out. Sneaking her way down the main floor she spotted her dirt bike. * Dirty omae, touching my dirt bike * Checking her pockets she still had the money she got off of the guys from the day before.   
  
After she finished she darted out with out being seen and grabbed her dirt bike and took off towards the shrine to take a shower and change. She ran in the house in record time. Taking a speedy shower she put clean clothes on after dressing her wounds. Running to the garage she jumped in her car and took off at a deadly speed. She almost hit an old lady crossing the street, a dog pissing on a fire hydrant, a cop and a surfer. * WAIT … A SURFER?? Where the hell did he come from? * Rushing to the school she lost a group of cops (those pigs again that carry guns and think they are the law). Pulling into a parking spot she ran in the school at record speed. She missed first period next was gym.   
  
She ran into the class. All eyes were on her. She smiled sheepishly and ran into the locker room to change. She put on her black baggy pants and her white tank top. She rushed out and followed the rest of the class to the track. While walking to the track InuYasha came up to her.   
  
"Where have you been? You worried your sister and I." He growled out. Aiko looked at him and laughed.  
  
"I didn't think the all mighty InuYasha would worry about me?" she said in a sarcastic, but jokingly tone. InuYasha stopped and inhaled the air. He grabbed Aiko by the arm lightly and dragged her behind a wall. Standing in front of her he hadn't released his hold. She winced with the pressure on her arm.  
  
"Aiko, why do you smell like blood?" he questioned in a motherly fashion. She looked down her bangs shadowed her eyes not giving InuYasha a chance to see her eyes to see the emotions. Her expression went from happy, anger, frustration then to hurt. She looked up at him.  
  
"After Masumi said that I left and went out on my dirt bike. I crashed that's all. I got a few scrapes." She said. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want him to think of her as weak and she most certainly didn't want Masumi to find out. InuYasha nodded and asked if she was all right. She sighed showing him she was feeling great. She gently pushed InuYasha out of the way and joined the rest of the class by the track.   
  
"Now attention ladies and gentlemen. I want you all to run a few laps then after you can do whatever, but it has to be either baseball, soccer, or football." The teacher shouted out. Everyone groaned about having to run. Without thinking Aiko jumped up and started her laps.   
  
Everyone watched her run around the track with a little limp in her run. She finished before the class had a chance and she sat down to take a breather. She waited for Rin, Sango, Kagome, and Masumi to finish. Once they finished she got the football and decided they should play that. Everyone was ready. A few of the guys joined in.   
  
"I SAY THERE IS TACKLING!!" Aiko shouted happily. Rin and Kagome looked at her oddly. Sango and Masumi just shrugged as a reply. Aiko gave them a look that said what. Once the game began Masumi was in possession of the ball and was running to the goal. Aiko was a little ways in front of her waiting for the pass. Masumi stopped dead in her tracks because she was being charged by the Hobo or Hojo guy, she clearly couldn't remember his name, but then again who could. She threw the ball to Aiko and watched as Aiko ran to the goal. She was almost there before Kouga tackled her.   
  
Aiko yelped by the sudden pressure. Kouga scared by the sudden sound jumped off in the blink of an eye. Looking down he saw Aikos arm bleeding and a blood stain on the side of her shirt near her stomach.   
  
* KUSO!!! So much for not getting blood anywhere * Kouga freaked out as everyone crowded around. Masumi ran to her side and tried to help her up. "I'm fine. I'll be fine its just a little cut its nothing really." She tried to convince them. She told them they were just cuts from her dirt bike. Believing her story they took positions again.  
  
The bell rang for them to go get dressed. Walking into the room Aiko hurridly got dressed. Kagome and Sango saw all the wounds on Aiko, but didn't say a word they would ask her about it later. Right now was not the time when Aiko had pocky on her mind. Rushing out Aiko darted down the hall to the café and bought a ton of pocky.   
  
She then ran around the table they occupied screaming she got pocky and that if anyone dare to step on it they would have to hell to pay and the wrath of Aiko was scary when it came to her pocky. The rest of the day went uneventful except near the end of the day someone took a box of Aiko's pocky and ran off for a joke, but how wrong they were. Aiko charged after them slamming them into a locker and tying them to the flagpole. She then tied a flag that said 'TOUCH MY POCKY AND FEEL MY WRATH!'  
  
Once at home Aiko rushed to her room and went to her secret hiding place in her closet. She brought all her pocky in there and placed it in the secret panel on the floor under the rug. It was spacious she had everything that was precious to her locked in it. She wore the key around her neck all the time. She took a look in it. She placed the jewel her sister had in it.  
  
* No one knows where this place is and I will keep it that way. I am glad that okaasan and otoosan taught Masumi and I a few spells and charms to protect us and out possessions. *Aiko came in this room daily. She locked herself in the room and practiced her fighting, magic, and schoolwork.   
  
In other parts of the house…  
  
Masumi sat in her room. She was in her closets secret passageway. Each room in the house had there own secrets. Masumi came in here for the same reasons as Aiko, but tonight was different she was thinking about the night before. Once she came to an agreement she hopped on her computer and signed on her screen name.   
  
Sango and Kagome were both in the living room talking about the day's events. Shippo was sitting in front of the television playing Midnight Club II. He was racing against other cars and out running cops screaming and jumping up and down as the game went on. "Kagome, did you see those cuts and bruises on Aiko?" Sango asked in a hushed voice.   
  
"I saw them, but I don't know what to say. I am still wondering if Masumi is mad at her or if it is the other way around." Kagome stressed. Both girls shrugged before looking at a bouncing Shippo. When they saw his little frenzy about the game he was playing it sent them into a fit of giggles. Getting up and leaving Shippo to his game Kagome and Sango headed for their rooms each signing on their computers.  
  
In a chatroom named SIT with seven people talking in it…  
  
DarknPsychoQueen: Hey wat up room!! ^_^   
  
DarknPsychoQueen: TALK!!   
  
PsychoPockyLover: I AM SO HYPER… POCKY POCKY POCKY POCKY!! ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN MUHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
KawaiiLvr2Many: Hey guys sorry I was talking to my parents heh so what are you guys doing …  
  
2DamnSexy4U: Well hello sweetie, and how are you my fair lady  
  
Way2Good4U: if I could slap you Miroku I would you piss me off so much * slaps *  
  
KawaiiLvr2Many: Now now Sango he was only joking violence isn't the way to handle things ^_^  
  
Inu4SankonTetsu: …  
  
Inu4SankonTetsu: so annoying * growls *  
  
Hybrid2Priestess: I AM SOOO BORED!! HEY ROOM  
  
PsychoPockyLover: HEY HEY HEY HEY WOOHOOOO WE NEED TO PARTY!! EVERYONE IN MY ROOM WE WILL PLAY POKER AND TRUTH OR DARE!!! MUHAHAHAH  
  
KawaiiLvr2Many: I'm up for a few games tonight be over in a few byes * waves *  
  
KawaiiLvr2Many has left the room.  
  
2DamnSexy4U: Well I guess we are coming over talk to you sexy ladies in a bit later  
  
2DamnSexy4U has left the room.  
  
Inu4SankonTetsu: * sighs * bye see ya in a bit later  
  
Inu4SankonTetsu has left the room.  
  
Way2Good4U: AIKO WHY DID YOU INVITE THAT PERVERT AND THE OTHERS IT'S A SCHOOL NIGHT!! GRR …  
  
Hybrid2Priestess: Don't worry Sango it sounds like fun plus it will calm Aiko done right Masumi?  
  
DarknPsychoQueen: Right… heh well talk to you all in Aikos room byes  
  
DarknPsychoQueen has left the room.  
  
Way2Good4U: byes  
  
Hybrid2Priestess: byes  
  
HybridPriestess has left the room.  
  
Way2Good4U has left the room.  
  
PsychoPockyLover: POCKY POCKY POCKY POCKY POCKY! Hey where'd everyone g? * scrolls up * YAY THEY BE COMING OVER * does a dance *   
  
Aiko closed the box then put some black baggy pants on and a tank top and started to run around outside after she shut down her computer. * Let the fun begin * her mind screamed over and over while she ran outside waiting for them to arrive. Falling down on her face rolled onto her back and started to laugh her ass off as everyone started to show up. When they saw her on the ground they couldn't help, but smirk and giggle at her. They walked into the house and into Aikos room preparing for the game. After they sent Shippo to bed of course. 


	4. Random Chapter 4

A/N: We forgot to add a disclaimer, so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: To own InuYasha/Fluffy or not to own InuYasha/Fluffy? That is the question. Sorry, but we do not own InuYasha~Inu  
  
We do not know the creator, Rumiko Takahashi either. *sigh* but how much we wish we did hehe. We do own, though, Aiko and Masumi along with the plot. Thankies.~Nezumi  
  
Chapter 4  
Kagome started to shuffle the cards in a fancy way such as those dealers in a casino. She passed seven cards around and placed the rest of he deck aside by her. She slapped a creeping hand to the deck. "No cheating, InuYasha." She said. He growled at the girl and sighed at his cards. "Let's play strip poker again." Aiko announced. Masumi's face brightened. "I'm in! Since I missed last time..." She replied. Everyone agreed and Masumi cackled like a maniac and placed her cards down last. "MUAHAHAHAH! Take it off... hm... whose my FIRST victim?" She asked as she saw all the feared faces, even Aiko. It was everyone for themselves this time. Masumi smiled evil at her. *Had dear sister forgotten I am a master at poker?* She thought. But... she wasn't against her nor Sango, Kagome, and Rin. Nope, it was the men she wanted to see suffer. Since InuYasha helped Aiko save her... she sighed and looked towards Miroku. "Off with the shirt, monk." She said. He took it off with no hesitation. What fun is it with a hentai guy and the man who helped save you? Play after play, Masumi won all hands. She made everyone take off their shirts after Miroku was down to his boxers. She didn't even want to see him that less clothed let alone naked. He'd think she likes him or something. Masumi laid her hand down with a full house. She laid back with a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. I'm bored. Let's play something else." Sango smirked and glanced at Miroku as he pulled his clothes on slowly.  
  
"How about truth or dare?" She suggested. Kagome smirked She saw Sango glance at Miroku and of course, she had a plan. *Evil thoughts...* "Can I got first?" Kagome asked. Aiko shook her head. "Sango gets to go first since she came up with the idea." She explained at the pouting Kagome. Sango grinned and turned to Miroku. "Truth or Dare, Hoshi?" She asked. "Dare." He said, thinking of the impossible for him. A grin crossed his face. Sango slapped him upside the head. "Fool, it's nothing of the sort." She said. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "I DARE YOU, Monk, to stay away from woman for a whole week, starting tomorrow. You can only make eye contact and talk. NO TOUCHING!" Miroku sweat dropped. InuYasha laughed. "He'll never make it."  
  
Miroku turned to InuYasha with an evil glare. "Alright dog-boy," he laughed, "Truth or dare?" InuYasha didn't even think about the consequences of it. "Dare." He said. Miroku laughed. "Alright, I dare you to be nice for a whole week. Which means you have to call all of us my our names, can't get into any fights, so fourth. I only give you the power to be mean if it is to defend anyone in this room." InuYasha growled. Masumi snickered. "Now that will be amusing." She laughed. InuYasha shot her a dirty look. "Truth or dare?" He asked. "Dare." She yawned as he tried to think of one. "Boring. I'm waiting." She said. He smirked. "I dare you not to speak for a whole week!" She smiled and nodded at him. "Impossible." Aiko said. Masumi 'hmpf' at her. "That's not very nice, Aiko. I'm sure she'll be able to." Kagome said. Masumi smiled. "Alright, Kagome, Truth or dare?" Kagome sighed. "I guess dare since everyone else is." She said. "Ok. I dare you to be mean to everyone, including us. We'll all understand, of course." She said. Kagome just nodded and looked towards Aiko. "I dare you to not have any pocky for a week." Aiko gasped. "THAT'S MEAN, KAGOME!" Kagome shrugged. "Well, get used to it." She smiled. Aiko sighed and turned towards Sango. "I dare you to...hm...OH! I dare you to be a hentai towards Miroku like he has been to you." She sighed. "Does everything start tomorrow, Aiko?" Miroku asked. Aiko nodded. He sighed. He wanted Sango to grope him now.  
  
The group stayed there for two more hours and then parted home. Before going off to her bedroom, Sango stopped into Kagomes room. "So," She started. "Do you think Miroku will actually pull it through?" Kagome sighed and shut her computer off. "I don't think he has the will power." Kagome replied. Sango nodded with a weak smile. "Is there something else bothering you, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed and looked at her friend. "I'm scared." Kagome smiled reassuringly. "About the dare? Sango, just touch his hands, his shoulders, you don't actually have to touch his butt or..." Kagome stopped. Sango looked up at her. "As if I'd actually touch him there! Maybe the butt...but ugh yeah it's the dare. I mean, who wouldn't be nervous about it besides him?" Kagome shrugged and smiled at her friend. "You'll be nervous at first, but don't worry, once you start doing it, you'll feel fine." Sango sighed, yet once again. "It wont be myself." And with that, she left.  
***  
  
"That stupid baka is late for school again!" Kagome yelled. His car broke down so the girls decided to pick him and his half brother up. "Calm down, Kagome, I'm sure he'll be out soon enough." Miroku said. He also, needed a ride. She sighed annoyed. "Whatever!" Sango chuckled. "This is quite amusing, don't you agree, Miroku?" Sango asked, taking his hand in hers and started to pet it. * I feel so stupid.* Miroku took his hand away. "Hentai." He said. Aiko laughed then turned to her sister, who tapped on her shoulder. Masumi held out a sign that said, "Is it ok if I laugh?" Aiko nodded. Masumi smiled and then wrote something else down, then showed it to her. It read "There wont be enough room for everyone." Aiko noticed this and turned to everyone. "Hey guys, Masumi just informed me that there wont be enough room. Looks like someone is going to have to sit in front up here and someone sit on someone else's lap." She said. Miroku raised his hand up away from Sango. "Can I please sit with you guys? This hentai keeps touching me." He said. "You sound like a whining girl." Kagome said. Aiko moved over and Miroku got out and sat in the front seat. He kept his hands to the side so he wont touch her. Just then, Sango and Masumi got out from the back as they saw Sesshoumaru and InuYasha walking out. "Hey guys, someone has to sit on someone's lap." Sango said. InuYasha sighed. "Someone may sit on my lap, if desired." He said. Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Stupid. Why are you so nice all of a sudden?" InuYasha just smiled. "My dear brother, can't a guy be nice to a lady if he wishes? Masumi, would you like to?" Masumi sighed and nodded. InuYasha got in and Masumi walked around to the other side of the car and sat on his lap. On the other side, the other two jumped in. "Guys, that's not going to work. The cops won't enjoy it." Miroku said.  
  
"Feh. Let's just strap her on the roof of the car and say shes a dummy." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru looked confused. "What's going on?" He asked. Masumi wrote something down and handed him a piece of paper. He just nodded. InuYasha, on the other hand, had to clench his hands to keep from blowing up. That was his word... *MY word! * "We can't exactly leave this house until we get this figured out, can we?" InuYasha asked. Kagome sighed and turned around. She went on her knees on the seat and pushed Masumi down so that she was laying on everyone. Her head on Sesshoumaru's lap and her legs on InuYasha. Her stomach on Sango. Masumi sighed and made a disgruntle noise, crossing her arms across her chest. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. She smiled and waved and then closed her eyes. * This is nice. I can sleep more! *  
  
The rest of the ride was pretty much peaceful until they got into school. Kagome kept pushing everyone past. "Get the hell out of my way you bakas!" The halls, like always, were crowded with students and it took awhile to try and get to classes.***  
Masumi yawned and laid her head on the desk. The teacher kept on blabbing about ancient history when she heard a loud bang, right by her ear. Her head shot straight up and saw the teacher looking down at her. "I asked you a question, Masumi. I expect an answer." She rubbed her eyes and looked absent mindedly at him. She could hear the class, especially her so called friends, laughing at her. "Cat got your tongue?" He asked. Masumi shook her head no. "then answer the question." Not only did Masumi not know the answer or couldn't speak, she didn't know what the question was. "Please forgive my sister, Mr. Hasimoto, but she has lost her voice and can not speak." The teacher just nodded and asked Kouga for the answer. Masumi wrote something down and handed it to her twin. "Thanks." It read. Aiko just nodded at her sister.   
After class the group headed off to gym. Nothing to interesting happened. Except… Miroku was so tempted to grope Sango when she groped him. InuYasha had to tie his hands behind his back for him. Just then the group were approached by the Senior man himself, Sesshoumaru. "Hello, Fluffy! Can I pet your tail? Pllllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeee" Aiko said, bouncing up and down. Masumi sighed and pushed her sister down. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!" She said. Out of no where Masumi took out a notepad and a pen from her gym uniform. She scribbled something down and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "Ah… so pocky girl is trying to find a replacement for pocky?" Masumi nodded and Kagome smiled. She pulled out a box of pocky and showed it to Aiko. Aiko started to cry. "How did you get my stash of pocky?!" She asked. Kagome smiled. "Well… you shouldn't leave the key on your night stand. I have all of it now and its all mine!" She started to eat all the pocky in the box. Aiko cried harder. Just then, there was a scream. Sango was on the floor, rubbing her head, while Miroku was standing up, rubbing his back side. "It's not that I dislike being groped, but I cant touch any girls… she has to stop!" He wailed.   
Kagome helped Sango up and then pushed her back on the floor. "Hey! You know, when InuYasha was mean he wasn't that mean!" She said. InuYasha helped her up. "Well I'm not a pathetic hanyou, now am I?" She smirked. InuYasha made a deep growl but smiled. "Then I guess I should start to train a bit harder to strength myself." Kagome stuck her tongue out. Being nice to Kagome can drive her crazy. *My newest weapon! Muahahaah! * Just then, something hit him on the head. He turned around. Sesshoumaru was next to Masumi. She smiled along with him. "I'm sorry dear brother, but is this yours?" He asked, holding a basketball up. Sesshoumaru frowned but nodded. InuYasha passed him the ball. "Hey Fluffy! Try being a little more nicer, ok?" Kagome growled. Aiko covered her mouth. * A mean… but nice way. I rule! * Kagome said and started to run around in circles.  
  
* Crazy Bitch... * InuYasha told himself. "HAHAHA!!! INUYASHA LOST THE BET!!" Masumi yelled. "And so did you, Masumi." Sango said. Masumi huffed. "What? I do not know what you all are talking about. You must have mistaken." He said. Everyone but him shook his head no. "You spoke that aloud, InuYasha." Aiko pointed out. "WHAT?! I DEMAND A RE-DO!" He shouted. "I don't think so, Baka. When you loose, the dare, you loose. And now that you haven't came through, the person who dared you gets to come up with your punishment. InuYasha clenched his fists. "Don't make it bad, Miroku or I'll beat you until there is nothing left for Sango to grope!" Miroku sweat dropped. "Uh...erm... what the hell, InuYasha, you have to carry my books, clean my room, do my laundry, and... be my chauffeur for a week, starting now!" The 7 minute bell rang and everyone started going to the locker rooms. "Starting by taking my gym clothes home. I haven't washed them in a month." He laughed. InuYasha growled and was about to pounce on him when... "Ah, ah, that's a no, no, InuYasha. You still have to be nice to me." InuYasha stood up straight. "FUCK YOU MIROKU!" He yelled. "That makes two weeks. Keep up the bad temper and it'll be three."  
  
***  
  
It was lunch time and Masumi could now talk. She was waiting for her punishment from InuYasha. He had a list of many things of what to do to her, but then again, Miroku gave him a list of what he can for him. She put her ear phones on and started to listen to her "Baby" which was playing 'Just A Girl' by No Doubt.  
  
-Take this pink ribbon of my eyes,  
I'm exposed,  
And it's no big surprise,  
Don't you think I know,  
Exactly where I stand,  
This world is forcing me,  
To hold your hand,  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me,  
Don't let me out of your sight,  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite,  
So don't let me have any rights,  
  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
The moment I step outside,  
So many reasons,  
For me to run and hide,  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear,  
'Cause it's all those little things that I fear,  
'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be,  
'Cause they wont let me drive,  
Late at night, I'm just a girl,  
'Cause I'm some kind of freak,  
'Cause they all just sit and stare,  
With their eyes-  
  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!! YOU'RE TORTURING ME!" InuYasha yelled. Masumi smiled and nodded. "Good. So... thought of my punishment yet?" She asked, turning her baby off before it went to her favorite song, 'When I'm Gone' by 3 Doors Down. "I have a lot, but its so hard to choose from." He said, biting his pen. "But he did make some progress Masumi. He narrowed it down to 20 out of 1,000." Aiko said. Masumi sighed and put her baby back on, singing 'When I'm Gone'. Sesshoumaru stepped behind her and placed his hand over her mouth. "Does this girl ever shut up?" He asked. InuYasha cried and shook his head no, taking about six Ibuprofen. Masumi licked Sesshoumaru's hand. No affect. * Here goes nothing... * She bit him with her teeth and he pulled away to look at his hand. It was bleeding. "You bloody wench!" She just continued to sing.   
  
-So hold me when I'm here,  
Right me when I'm wrong,  
Hold me when I'm scared,  
And love me when I'm gone,  
Everything I am,  
And everything in me,  
Want's to be the one,  
You wanted me to be,  
I'll never let you down,  
Even if I could,  
I'd give up everything,  
If only for your good,  
So hold me when I'm here,  
Right me when I'm wrong,  
You can hold me when I'm scared,  
You won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone-  
  
She glanced at InuYasha and smirked. But he looked... * HAPPY?! * "Noooo, you thought of my punishment, haven't you?" She asked, looking pitiful, making puppy eyes towards him, tears running down. He smirked and cackled evilly. Masumi jumped up and ran behind Sesshoumaru, crying in his big, white fluffy tale. "HEY! You're getting the fur all wet!" He yelled. She looked up at him, sadden. "That laugh... when people do that laugh... I get really scared..." she shivered behind him. He nodded and hit his brother upside the head. "Idiot! What's wrong with you?" He asked. InuYasha growled. "LIKE I KNEW SHE WOULD BE SCARE OF A SIMPLE LAUGH AFTER ALL SHE'S BEEN THROUGH!" He yelled and sighed. He mumbled sorry as he saw Sesshoumaru put his arm around Masumi, comforting her. She dried her eyes and blew her nose in his tail and looked at InuYasha. "Don't worry about it. Now, what's my punishment?" He sighed. "You have to wash my car today." He said. She sighed and got into his face. "DON'T GO ALL EASY ON ME NOW! What's my punishment?" He sighed and stepped back. "You have to clean our bathroom everyday, clean my car, and do my homework for two months." He said. She sighed and nodded. Sesshoumaru slapped his brother... no not upside the head, but as a high-five! "Our bathroom is really bad, glad someone will be cleaning it for us!" He said.   
  
***  
  
Masumi sighed in frustration and threw the brown rag(which used to be white) in the bathroom tub and stood up from her hands and knees. She had spent the whole day cleaning it. Her hair was a mess and she smelled of nothing but bleach. "Now InuYasha's car." she said out loud an ran down the hall and to his room. She knocked but no answer. "He's not here, Masumi. InuYasha went to Mirokus." Sesshoumaru said. She sighed and leaned against InuYasha's door. "Good. Glad he is suffering as much as I." She said. "Actually, everyone is over there. Doing what, I have no idea. But he did leave a note for you on the kitchen table." She groaned and stood up. "So why aren't you over there?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I have a lot of work that needs to be done." And with that, he started to walk down the hall and to his bedroom. Masumi ran down the stairs to see a pile of books. One the top book, was a note.  
  
Masumi,  
  
This is at least a week worth of late homework and tonights. Might as well get started!  
  
Love Yours Truly,   
InuYasha  
  
"Love me ass." She crumpled up the paper and sat down. "These two months... they are going to be hell. He just better watch out when it's over with." She said.  
  
***  
  
"Where's Masumi? She's missing out on all the fun!" Aiko laughed as she saw InuYasha cleaning out Miroku's bedroom. "Damn it, I should have made the wench do the dirty job here for me. This room is worse than our bathroom." InuYasha grumbled. Miroku had everyone over and they all were watching the man cleaning and scrubbing. And Kagome, being the witch that she is, was recording it! "This is going to make great money at school." She laughed. "Wait, InuYasha, you meant to tell me Masumi is still over at your house?" Aiko asked, worried. InuYasha nodded. "What was she doing when you left?" She asked. "Still cleaning the bathroom." He said, with a smirk. "Ugh. And that was only a half hour ago. It's nine right now! How much more work does she have left?" She asked. InuYasha sighed. "Well she has all this homework from a week and tonights and she has to clean my car when I get home, and at the rate I'm going, she'll be doing it until maybe five in the mourning." He said. Sango sighed. "Even Kagome isn't that mean, InuYasha."   
  
"Just goes to prove no one can top me. Besides, the stupid wench should have kept her mouth shut."   
  
***  
  
Masumi stretched and looked around. * Where am I? * She thought. She was laying in a living room, on the leather couch. A blanket was tossed over her. She groaned in reminder where she was at. * InuYasha is so going to fucking pay * She thought. Then hurriedly looked at the clock in the kitchen. "12: 30 IN THE MOURNING?! SHIT!" She ran up the stairs to see if InuYasha or Sesshoumaru were home and they weren't. "Now how am I supposed to get to school? And I smell like bleach!" She ran to the bathroom that she cleaned and took a quick shower. By the time she got to her house, changed, and got in the car, it was 1:46 and school would be out at 3:30. "Ah, what the hell, what's a day of not going to school?" She pulled out her phone and called in.  
  
"Ah, don't worry miss, your sister already told us you would not be in today. I do hope your back feels better soon." The secretary said. Masumi sighed in thankfullness of her sister. "Thank you. Have a nice day." She hung up the phone and started the car. She drove around until school was let out and picked up only Sesshoumaru and headed for his house.  
  
"InuYasha is an ass for letting me sleep." She mumbled. "Actually, he was going to wake you, but I saw you come in at 4 in the mourning and thought you need the rest. You were fell asleep at the bottom of the stairs." He said. She looked at him, confused. "But I woke up on the couch." She said. "And I moved you." He said. She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. That was very kind of you." She pulled up into the drive way and they both got out, noticing other cars there. Kagome's and InuYasha's. "Looks like Kagome is here to record me doing the dirty work." She mumbled and they entered the house. Everyone was gathered in the living room, watching a tape. InuYasha, Kagome, and Rin were on the couch. InuYasha, Masumi noticed, looked happy and was laughing, with his arm around Kagome. She too, was smiling and was holding a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Miroku and Sango were on the floor bellow them and Aiko was on the chair. "Masumi! Glad you are here! Come look at InuYasha!" She said when she noticed her sister there. Masumi and Sesshoumaru walked in to look at the TV. It was of him cleaning Miroku's room. "And your laughing at yourself?" Masumi asked, an eyebrow raised. InuYasha shrugged. "Can't be a grump all the time, right? Sit down, your blocking the way!" He yelled. Masumi nodded and sat down next to Miroku and Sesshoumaru ran up the stairs to get started on his work.   
  
***  
  
InuYasha had decided to change the bet to every other day for two months. That way, it was more cleaning in the bathroom, but not that bad, and same with his homework and car. He, on the other hand, was still suffering. Even though it only has been two days of his work. Kagome was still being mean, and in Sango's words, "I think she is beginning to like it!" Kagome was sitting there, poking InuYasha and wouldn't leave him be. Aiko, on the other hand, was shivering on the third day, in third period. "P-p-p-POCKY!!!" She cracked in class. The teacher looked at her, his head to the side.  
  
"Ms. Aiko, go to the nurse. I think you need help." He said, looking at the shaking girl. She stood up but fell to the floor. She was crying. "P-p-p" She couldn't speak. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Kagome gave Aiko a box of Pocky and she ate it. She stood up, smiled at the teacher, and sat down. "I'm ok, now. Thanks." Masumi sighed and looked at her sister. "I hope you do know you blew it, right?" Aiko shrugged. "I know Kagome is being a bitch right now, but it's not really her fault, it is? I know she'll go easy on me." She said. The period passed and so did the other. It was lunch now. "So, have you thought of a punishment for Aiko yet, Kagome?" Sango asked nicely. Kagome turned to her smiling friend and smiled with a nod. "Yes. Nothing. Sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I feel like a complete idiot for being so mean. Here's your key, Aiko." She said and handed Aiko the key that was in her pocket. Aiko looked at her. "So you just dropped out? You would be the only one to survive this week." She said. Kagome laughed and looked at Miroku and Sango. "I wouldn't say that. They seem to be doing fine in their dares." Sango's hand was on Miroku's and he didn't touch her back. But they were laughing and getting along. "I finally have a feeling Miroku has respect for Sango."  
  
***  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Rin. I'll call Aiko for a ride home. Bye!" Masumi said as she shut Rin's car door shut. Rin nodded and drove off. Masumi ran up the steps to the front door and read a note.  
  
Masumi,  
  
I went to drive InuYasha to Miroku's because my car is in the shop and I need his to go to the library. I'll come back in a few so just wait outside.  
  
Love,  
Sesshoumaru  
  
Masumi sighed and crumpled up the note. She ran down to the street and threw the piece of paper down the drain and went to sit down on the bottom step, awaiting Sesshoumaru's arrival. 


	5. Random Chapter 5

While waiting for Sesshoumaru, Masumi ran off and got a box of chalk. She took her seat again on the step and started to draw detailed anime. The pictures were of InuYasha and the many ways she could kill him. Smirking to herself while drawing, Sesshoumaru crept up behind her.  
  
He grabbed Masumi around the waist causing her to scream in fear. She was about to fall onto her drawings if it weren't for Sesshoumaru holding her waist. "Damn it Fluffy, why the hell do you have to scare me like that?" she questioned. Sesshoumaru just lifted his brows when he heard his nick name come from her lips.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you would notice me coming, but I guess not." He replied with a stoic face. Sesshoumaru started to chuckle lightly, Masumi turned and looked at him. "What are you laughing about?" she growled. He pointed and she turned to follow his finger.  
  
Her face became a bright red. "Oops." she giggled then followed Sesshoumaru into the house. "So where are you going to start today?" he questioned. She shrugged then walked into the kitchen and saw the note.  
  
She groaned inwardly. * I can't believe him I am so going to get him back for this.* She read the note.  
  
Masumi my sweet,  
  
I want you to clean the bathroom again, but this time do not take a shower in it! Oh and be sure to start my other homework. One more thing you have the house to yourself I am spending the night at Mirokus'.  
  
Truly yours,  
InuYasha ^_^  
  
* Why that bastard. How did he know I took a shower? He really is going to die this time. Hm.I have the perfect plan.* She smirked to herself. She set the note down and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
She looked around the bathroom searching for InuYasha's shampoo and conditioner. She grabbed the bottles and went to the garage with them. She opened the door quietly as not to disturb Sesshoumaru from doing his homework.  
  
Walking in she spotted what she was looking for. She picked up the tiny tinted bottle and poured the smooth liquid in the shampoo and conditioner bottles. Shaking them to mix it thoroughly she cleaned the mess and headed back out to the bathroom.  
  
* This will teach him to never ever mess with me. * She finished cleaning everything by midnight. She crawled out exhausted and laid on the couch. Sesshoumaru came out and kept her company. With the warmth radiating off of Sesshoumaru, Masumi cuddled into him. He blushed slightly and was about to push her off, but when he turned she was sleeping already. Figuring there was nothing better to do he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Midnight: same night only at Mirokus' house  
  
InuYasha was lying on the finally clean floor in Miroku's room. Panting lightly he looked around. * Finally finished thought it would never end. Damn that Miroku * InuYasha got up and pulled on a pair of blood red, silk boxers that had flames on the bottom of them and a white tank on.  
  
He then fell gently on Miroku's bed and fell asleep. Miroku came in the room with his nose in a magazine reading the swimsuit edition. He was about to show InuYasha, but saw him sleeping. Miroku left the room and went to read more of his precious magazine.  
  
Midnight: same night only at the shrine  
  
The house was eerily quiet. Everyone in the household was sleeping besides Aiko. * Who ever said that pay backs a bitch they were so right.* She snickered to herself as she sat inside her secret room. She had a map and plans set out next to her.  
  
"Let me see, spring break is in two weeks." she began out loud to herself, but then ended quiet to think things through. She had no intention of going to bed that night. Since she was so wired with pocky she didn't see sleep as an option, but rather to make plans.  
  
Aiko walked out of her room soundlessly and went to the garage. After making a few phone calls she started packing her car up. She opened the trunk to her silver, 2002 Ferrari 360 Modena Spider F1 and tossed in paintball guns, water-balloons, water-guns, all sorts of sports equipment, all her weapons, snowboard, clothes, her dirt bike equipment and all her pocky boxes.  
  
Aiko smiled deviously while thoughts ran through her mind. * Okay, I already called school, I'm getting my homework in the morning.oh right, now I have to check this place out YAY! * She shook out of her thoughts and grabbed her dirt bike and headed off into the night.  
  
Aiko was dressed in all black. She had a black halter-top that clung to her figure and black cotton jersey miniskirt with knee high black boots. On her throat she wore a silver choker that had a metal shaped cat paw on it. She wore two rings, one on her middle finger on her left hand and one on her thumb. She revved her bike closer to the mountains.  
  
Finally making it to her destination she turned off the bike and wheeled it quietly behind a tree. She walked up to a grand cabin that was secluded in the middle of the forest. She pulled the key from her boot and entered. She wandered around the house. She felt memories rush through her, making her depressed. Aiko looked around and noticed everything was just the way it was before they left.  
  
She wore a sad smile as she went through the entire cabin. Walking out she decided it would be perfect. She walked out and locked the cabin and headed over to the underground racing to enter in the competition.  
  
Early morning at Sesshoumaru's house  
  
Masumi stretched and yawned. Her eyes were still closed, but she still felt a warm body at her side. She opened her eyes slowly to lock them with liquid gold eyes staring back at her. She widened her eyes when it finally dawned on her. Sesshoumaru was staring at her with caring eyes filled with love and warmth. Masumi's face turned a bright red and sat on quickly so he couldn't see her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side and looked at her. He lifted his hand and brought to her face. He traced her jaw line and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. Masumi looked at him a little shocked by the sudden show of affection. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
It was sweet and short. Both savored the innocent kiss. Sesshoumaru smiled at Masumi's face she had a light tint of blush rise on her cheeks, which gave her a sweet and cute look. Masumi got up slowly and made her way towards the kitchen. "Sess-chan, do you think you could give me a ride home I need to clean up for school?" she questioned while pulling out a bowl and filling it with cereal.  
  
"Sure, whenever you want to leave just let me know." He said kindly, not as cold as other times. She nodded excitedly and finished eating her food.  
  
Early morning at Miroku's house  
  
THUD! InuYasha woke with a start. He looked around quite confused with his surroundings. Everything was upside down. He turned his head ever so slightly and realized what the thud was. It had been his head meeting the floor. Lifting himself off the bed he rubbed the sore spot and looked around. Miroku was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Exploring beyond the door he found Miroku on the couch. InuYasha had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from a sudden outburst of laughter. He ran back to Miroku's room and grabbed the camcorder. Turning it on he recorded Miroku's sleeping habits for that morning. Miroku was lying on the couch all stretched out with the swimsuit magazine lying on his chest. He was muttering certain things about a certain someone we all know and love.  
  
"Sango . I don't like that one try the thong one on . WOOHOOO damn girl you look so fine. Are you serious? You seriously are going to give me a strip show then a lap dance. Now I can die a happy happy man * sighs * Sango I . Zzzzz" Miroku finished his little perverted dream. InuYasha was smirking with the most prestigious smirk.  
  
He went over to Miroku and shoved him awake. "Oy, you won't believe what I have?" he told Miroku. Miroku jumped up with a perverted look on his face, which earned him a blow to the head with the meeting of InuYasha's fist.  
  
InuYasha popped the video into the VCR and switched it on. Miroku sat watching with first a happy look on his face then one that turned to complete and udder horror. "You wouldn't dare!" he growled out daringly.  
  
"Wouldn't I? Wouldn't I Miroku for what you are putting me through." InuYasha smirked and took the tape out and held onto it like it was a lifeline. Miroku sighed in defeat and told InuYasha that he was done with his punishment. InuYasha was in the greatest mood he went home and hopped in the shower.  
  
He got out and looked at the time. Without looking in the mirror he brushed out his long silver locks and brushed his teeth. He threw on black baggy pants over his dark blue boxers and a red silk tank with a loose black shirt over it.  
  
He made it to school right on time and walked into homeroom class. Everyone was giving him weird looks and he glared back evenly. Kikyo waltzed up to him and smiled. He growled menacingly at her, but that didn't make her back down.  
  
"Inu-chan, I love your new look. Pink hair really suits you." She nodded while smiling. She then walked to the back of the room to take her seat. Once seated her and her friends started to laugh and gossip. InuYasha didn't know what she was talking about and waited patiently for class to start.  
  
Kagome walked in with Shippo in her arms while Sango followed behind. Taking there seats Kagome turned to say her greetings to InuYasha, but instead screamed out. "INUYASHA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Sango turned and her mouth dropped. Shippo ran out of the room crying in fear of the Pink Yasha next to him. Kagome ran out of the room to catch Shippo before he started a ruckus out in the halls.  
  
Sango then pulled out her mirror and gave it to InuYasha. InuYasha took the mirror and looked in it. He growled out so loud it scared everyone shitless. "DAMN IT MASUMI IS GOING TO DIE SO BADLY WHEN I SEE HER!" his hair was a dark bubble gum pink. He got up and walked to the bathroom to try and scrub it out.  
  
As InuYasha headed towards the bathroom, Masumi walked into class. Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. She asked them what there problem was while they tried there hardest to inch away from her. With that little stunt she pulled they wanted to stay on her good side. Though Kikyo thought she could do better so she shrugged it off.  
Inuyasha put his head under the faucet and tried to wash out the color with no luck. Giving up he walked casually back to class with a dripping wet head. Every now and then he would glare at everyone in the room especially Masumi. Masumi glanced around the room to find Aiko, but realized she wasn't there which made her start to worry.  
  
Aiko on her way to school  
  
Aiko was now on her way to pick up her homework from school. Her dirt bike was all dirty from the night at the underground race. She still wore the clothes from the night before. She hated the thought of going into school dressed like that, but she knew she was only going to be in and out.  
  
She turned into the parking lot and parked her bike in one of the spaces provided and turned it off. She swung her leg over and headed into the building towards the office. Classes were still in progress as she walked in. The office had her homework that she would need for the time she was out.  
  
She told the office she needed to speak to her sister, so they let her go to the homeroom class that was taking place. Upon walking in she looked towards InuYasha and bust out laughing and clutching her stomach. Everyone in the room looked up and gave curious glances only to be glared at in return.  
  
The teacher told her to be quiet and to take a seat. Aiko told her she didn't have time, but needed to speak to Masumi. She nodded her head and told Masumi to go out into the hall to talk. Both girls walked out and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Where have you been!!!!?" Masumi almost shouted. Aiko giggled and then straightened after the intense glare she got from Masumi. "I was out doing errands. I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be gone for this week and next and that I shall see you spring break. Oh and that I have left directions on the table for you guys to follow to meet me and bring the guys with." She said happily.  
  
Masumi raised a questioning eyebrow. "You are doing no such thing. You can't go alone." Masumi stressed. "But I'm not, I'm taking Shippo with." Aiko replied pouting a little. "Everything is set for my departure." Masumi shook her head and shrugged then looked down.  
  
"What in the name of Kami-sama are you wearing?!" she gasped. She never really saw her sister dress like this, but she was really surprised to see her in school like that. Aiko blushed a little and said nothing. "Any who, you need to go back to class. I already made all the arrangements." Aiko turned swiftly and walked back into the classroom to retrieve Shippo.  
  
Masumi followed and took her place back at her desk glancing at her sister. Aiko walked over to Kagome and picked up Shippo and told her the plan. Kagome just nodded while letting the willing Shippo go. Before leaving Aiko slinked to Masumi's desk and bent over making the room stare. "Nice job on dog-boy. When he went to the bathroom were you sure to put glue on his seat?" Aiko whispered to her and winked. Masumi looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
Aiko went towards the front of the class to leave. Before she left she turned and faced InuYasha. "InuYasha are you wearing boxers today?" she questioned while smirking. "I hope so because when you go to leave make sure you take your pants." With that said she walked out the door. InuYasha instantly jumped out of his seat. When he did there was a long tearing sound.  
  
Feeling a draft he looked down. * KUSO! DAMN GIRLS ARE GOING TO DIE * Everyone in the classroom broke down in fits of laughter. InuYasha ran out of the class leaving his pants and started after Aiko.  
  
Aiko jumped on her bike and placed Shippo in front of her. She turned on the bike and did a 360 out of her spot and was about to take off, but InuYasha got in her way. "InuYasha you better get out of the way before I leave tread marks on your pretty face!" she growled, but he stood where he was unwilling to move. * All right, he asked for it * She drove back a bit and sped up really fast. She jerked the front of the bike towards her causing the bike to jump over InuYasha. Shippo clung on tightly to her for dear life. The bike landed with a thud and took off towards the shrine leaving a poor InuYasha in the dust.  
  
InuYasha trudged back to class to grab his pants then head for his next class. He wore his boxers all day. No one complained or anything because they didn't want to know what an Inu wrath was just yet or maybe ever. During lunch Masumi, Kagome and Sango were all laughing hysterically at him causing him to growl.  
  
Back with Aiko and Shippo  
  
Aiko explained everything to Shippo about what her plan was and he was so excited. She told him not to tell anyone and he promised. She through the rest of his stuff he needed into the car. Before leaving she cleaned her bike off and placed it in the back seat of her car making sure as not to tear the leather interior. Once everything was in place they sped off towards the cabin she had been to the previous night.  
  
Back at school with a pouting InuYasha and the rest of the crew  
  
"Where did Aiko go?" Sango wondered out loud, since no one told her what happened. "Also why is Yasha wearing his boxers?" InuYasha blushed furiously from the question, but soon anger replaced it.  
  
"Those two damn wenches did everything, they are so going to pay." He growled out. Then grinned with a plan he came up with.  
  
"Oh hell, shut up Yash, the good thing that came out of it is your hair is pink and you look kawaii," Masumi muttered out while whispering, "I'll teach you to mess with the Almighty Masumi, you deserved it!" She chuckled lightly and received a glance from the group. Slowly she got up and headed out of the room with Kagome. The rest of the day dragged on slowly.  
  
Finally 3:30pm came round and the bell rang dismissing all the rambunctious students from the hellhole known as school. Masumi told Kagome and Sango to hurry so they could get home. The girls rushed off leaving a very confused monk (Miroku) and a fuming InuYasha.  
  
Masumi pulled into the drive taking a sharp turn that made a loud screeching sound. Turning off the car she jumped out and ran inside leaving Kagome and Sango with raised eyebrows. They turned to each other and gave a look that said 'wonder-what-that-was-about' both girls shrugged and headed in.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Masumi screamed at the top of her lungs. Upon coming in Kagome and Sango covered there ears from the loud screaming coming from the kitchen.  
  
"What is all the noise for now Masumi?" Sango questioned. Masumi turned and glared at Sango holding up the paper to hand it to her. Sango grasped the paper eagerly and eyed it warily. "So, what does it mean? She just went to a cabin that is up in the woods somewhere." Sango stressed.  
  
Kagome slinked over to the side of Sango and peered at the paper and read it. She looked from the paper to Masumi a few times with a perplexed place.  
  
Masumi sighed heavily before going into an explanation of what she meant. "Aiko went to the cabin that we used to live in when we were younger. We did all sorts of things. She also knew the place like the back of her hand. No has ever heard of it because they can't find it. It's hidden away so no one can get to it. Our parents made sure that no one could get us so we would be safe." Masumi stopped to catch her breathe before she went on. "So we have had the cabin. Aiko and I usually went up there during the summer for short times to get away from everything."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at Masumi still a little confused. "Why does it matter if she went there now?" Both Kagome and Sango questioned in unison.  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed she has been rather quiet for a while now since the game of truth and dare." Both girls made a 'oh right' look that told her they understood. "Any who the only reason she would leave like that would mean that she is planning something really evil against us. Have any of you talked to her before that incident?" Masumi gazed questioningly at the two girls. They shook their heads no.  
  
"Um. did you check her room and the garage for anything that might be missing?" Kagome asked deciding that now would be a good time to ask. Everyone looked at each other and tore off looking around the house for missing things.  
  
All gathered in the kitchen panting lightly and sitting down to explain what they found or in this case was missing in the house. Sango spoke up first. " I searched her room and the closest and most of her stuff is gone." Masumi and Kagome sighed. "All her sport equipment is gone to." Kagome said.  
  
"Well I checked the other parts of the house. Shippos' stuff is gone." Masumi muttered in monotone. Masumi checked her clock, 11:26pm. "Well I think we better head for bed we have a long weekend before school and we have a much longer week until spring break. So we won't know anything till then. Oh and ask Miroku, InuYasha, and Sesshoumaru if they would like to go to the cabin with us. Night guys. Sweet dreams."  
  
All three girls departed from the kitchen to their bedrooms for a night of restless sleeping. Everyone fell asleep with thoughts running wild in their heads. Finally the house was quiet nothing could be heard except the mouse squeaking while the cat growled.  
  
Back with Aiko and Shippo  
  
Both Shippo and Aiko arrived a little before midnight at the cabin. Shippo was long gone in La-La-Land to know they finally arrived. Aiko carefully got out of the car and started around to take Shippo to one of the rooms in the vacant cabin. Once she settled Shippo on the bed and tucked him in, she went to unpack the car and set everything up in the cabin. She figured in the morning she would go shopping for food.  
  
Aiko moaned lightly pulling the sheets over her head as not to let the sun pour in on her. She turned over and was about to doze off when she felt the bed bouncing up and down repeatedly. * Why is the bed bouncing? All right, I'm up. * She groaned inwardly and sat up cursing mentally. "I'm up * moans * I think it is very rude to wake someone this early." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Aw. I'm sorry I'll be back in a little bit then." Shippo replied softly. Aiko looked at his face, unshed tears threatened to fall and she couldn't stand kids crying. She lunged at Shippo and tackled him. "Tickle attack. I was only joking that is how I fool my prey." She smiled brightly getting a fit of giggles out of him.  
  
Once the tickling attack was over she sent Shippo to go take a shower and get ready while she did the same. Finishing cleaning up she headed out to grab her keys. Shippo already sitting in the car patiently watched Aiko walk to the car slowly.  
  
"Aiko this place is wonderful. How do you know about it?" Shippo asked with a pleading smoothness to his voice that made her grin. Pulling out of the driveway she started to explain. "This is where Masumi and I used to live when we were younger."  
  
They pulled into a nearby grocery store and went in. "Well Shippo what shall we get?" Aiko asked looking around at her choices. By that time Shippo darted off and searched while Aiko looked for what she wanted. Shippo came back to the cart with cereal, Captain Crunch, Reese Puffs, Coca Puffs, and Oreo. Then ice cream of many flavors, candy, and numerous of other things that took Aiko by surprise just a little.  
  
"Aiko guess what I found?" he said sounding really sweet and suspicious. "What?" Aiko asked eagerly. Shippo grinned and had a glint in his eye Aiko at this point didn't want to know anymore. "They . have . POCKY!!" he shouted happily. Aiko's eyes looked on in happiness and simple bliss. She ran off and searched the story until she got to the spot.  
  
" I think I died and went to heaven." She said with a heavenly smile. She told Shippo to stay near it and that she would be right back. She came back with another cart and put all the boxes that were on the shelf in the two carts. There were roughly about 850 boxes, most in strawberry.  
  
After getting her fill of that she went to the fruit section and got strawberries, oranges, bananas, and kiwi. Then she got all types of juice. Both Shippo and Aiko feeling satisfied left after paying for all their goods. They got some weird looks as they checked out and went to the car.  
  
After everything was situated in the car they left. Once home they put all the food away and started to plan everything out. It was the second day of their vacation. They thought randomly about the others, but new they would see they soon enough.  
  
Back at the shrine with Kagome, Sango, Masumi, Miroku, and InuYasha  
  
All five of them were lounging around in the living room talking. Miroku was sitting in the chair with his legs hanging over the arm and his back resting on the other arm. InuYasha was laid on his stomach on the couch. Sango decided to lie on the ground on her back so a certain monk wouldn't grope her. Kagome was straddling a wooden chair and leaning on the back with her arms. Masumi was lying on top of the table on her stomach.  
  
"I'm bored. we have been like this for three hours trying to figure out what Aiko is doing at that cabin." InuYasha growled out getting very impatient just lying around. Miroku just shrugged and watched Sango on the ground with a dreamy look his face.  
  
InuYasha got up and went over to Miroku and snickered. * I should show them that tape. hehe ^_^ * InuYasha then walked over to the table and looked at Masumi and slapped her ass. Then went over to Kagome and slapped hers. Both girls screamed in rage and tore off after him. He was laughing so hard and watching behind him that he forgot to look forward. THUMP. Sango and Miroku jumped suddenly from their own little worlds and looked around.  
  
Kagome and Masumi were on the floor laughing their asses off at the InuYasha on the floor with swirlies in his eyes. Sango and Miroku just raised their eyebrows and went back to what they were doing only Sango now took the vacant couch that InuYasha left.  
  
"Any who lets get down to business. We all know that we are going, so we better be prepared for what she has in store for us. There are eight bedrooms in the cabin, and each of them has their own bathroom. There is a pool in the back with a Jacuzzi. It's basically like a lodge. My parents were big on places like that. We always welcomed everyone." Masumi stated. "Also we should pack now so right when school is out we can leave. Oh yeah each of us will pair off. It's going to be one boy and one girl to one room. No one complains."  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped while looking at Masumi, but nodded with approval anyway. After there so, called 'meeting' was over they all went their separate ways to start packing. Once they had everything they tossed it into the trunks of their cars. Everybody was content and headed for bed since it was Sunday and the next day was school. They had one week left and they were counting down.  
  
Back at the cabin  
  
Once Aiko had Shippo in bed she left the house and took off on her dirt bike to head to the underground racing. This time she dressed in baggy clothes to give other people the impression she was a guy. She entered to go against a guy named Hiten. He was a tall and slender man; his ebony hair was braided in one long ponytail that reached his waist. His bike was midnight blue with lightning strikes on it. Aiko pushed her bike up to the starting line and got prepared to ride. The crowd was going wild cheering on Hiten.  
  
Everyone boo-ed Aiko, but she smirked knowing she would show the bastards for thinking so lowly of her. * How can anyone like that guy? He is so full of himself. Oh well I'll ruin his pride * Aiko grinned like a Cheshire cat. A young boy with black short hair stepped out of the crowd holding a checkered flag.  
  
Waving the flag around he signaled for the race to begin. Aiko and Hiten took off as fast as they could, Hiten pulled out in front of Aiko and screeched to a dead stop. Making Aiko speed up more she pulled back on the handles making the bike soar over Hiten. Hiten watched with wide eyes and cussing under his breathe.  
  
Upon landing Aiko lost control of the bike and fell to the side dragging her under it. She skidded passed the finish line declaring her the winner. Hiten still dumbfounded rode his bike over to her. Everyone watched with shock filled faces.  
  
"* Moans * this is horrible * chuckles * I told them I would beat that Hiten guy!" She started to laugh getting up shakily. Standing up with the help of her bike she looked herself over. She opened her cut back open on her stomach, arm and back. She felt some new bruises forming on her other arm. She felt sore, but she was glad she won. The prize money for beating Hiten was ten grand.  
  
* Damn that bastard, no one has ever beaten me. now we shall unmask this asshole * Smirking inwardly Hiten walked over to Aiko. "Hey ass-wipe, nice job. Now take off the mask so we can see who the lucky bastard is who beat me for the first time." He said coldly with an evil grin.  
  
Aiko nodded then slowly pulled the helmet off. Everyone gasped in awe. Hiten being shocked yet again started to stutter. " A . a . girl, h- how c-c-could a girl b-beat m-me? I-I am the best there is, b-but to have a girl beat me?!" He was pissed. He pushed passed everyone and left. "I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU BACK!!" He shouted while getting on his bike and speeding away.  
  
Aiko shook him off and thanked everyone for congratulating her. They told since she beat the highest racer she would have to come back till someone beat her. Nodding her approval she left to go to the restroom to clean up after getting her money of course.  
  
Upon walking out Aiko was grabbed and pulled into the shadows near the restroom walk way. A hand covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Aiko trying not to lose her cool twisted the guys' arm around and ended up behind him holding his arm behind his back. The man chuckled lightly before pulling her around and hugging her around the waist.  
  
Aiko confused stayed still trying to take in what just happened. "Who the hell are you?" she hissed out quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled yet again which made Aiko calm down a bit for unknown reason that perplexed her. She waited for his reply as she relaxed in his arms.  
  
"It has been so long since the last time I saw you. You grew up to be so beautiful, I expect your sister is the same." He said in a smooth, gentle voice while smiling and looking at her affectionately. Aiko took a moment to think then looked at him again. * Hm. how does he know me I don't remember any.*  
  
Her thoughts being unfinished she gasped out, "Daemon? Is that really you?" Tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall, but she would not show them. She thought he died in the accident a long time ago. She shook her head to clear her thoughts then hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yes, its me. Aiko I have missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again. How have you been?" he asked while returning the hug. She gave him a brief up to date about everything and he nodded.  
  
"Kuso," Aiko growled while looking at her watch. "I need to go I left Shippo by himself. I hope he's okay." She turned to leave when Daemon grabbed her arm lightly and turned her towards him. "May I come later on tonight?" he questioned. Aiko nodded and headed to her bike.  
  
Arriving at the cabin a half hour later she entered to find Shippo lying on the couch sleeping. * I feel terrible I left him all by himself. * Sitting down next to Shippo she picked him up and cradled him in her arms and lay on the couch and stroked his back in soothing circles.  
  
Aiko got up slowly and laid Shippo on the couch and headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower. She jumped in and let the warm water trickle down her battered body. She looked herself over as she scrubbed her wounds clean.  
  
Turning off the water she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her figure and looked at herself in the mirror. She had nasty gashes on her thigh, upper arm and her stomach. Bruises started to form on her ribs and back, but she paid little attention to them and threw on her boxers and a blank tank top. Once situated, she walked out to the kitchen to grab a box of pocky.  
  
Walking up to the cupboard arms encircled her waist and was pulled into a rock hard chest. Flinching from the bruise on her back she relaxed to know it was only Daemon. "Did you make sure not to wake Shippo?" she asked while still reaching for her box of pocky.  
  
"Yup, OH MY GOD! YOU GOT POCKY!" Daemon yelled. He let go of his hold on her and grabbed the pocky box and ran away. Aiko stared wide-eyed, the look of shock on her face, but was quickly turned into better-stand-back- because-the-physco-had-her-box-of-pocky-taken-away anger look.  
  
She tore off and tackled Daemon in the living room where Shippo was sleeping. She pounced on Daemons back making him slam to the floor. She straddled his hips and grabbed the pocky box away from him. "How dare you take MY POCKY. IT IS MINE NOT YOURS MINE!" she growled out. Shippo hearing the growling jumped up and screamed.  
  
Aiko stirred from her yelling session about her pocky and hers only ran to Shippo. "AIKO! Why were you yelling you scared me and who is that on the floor?" Shippo wailed out. Aiko rocked him back and forth and rubbed his back for comfort.  
  
"That is a no good pocky box stealer Daemon." She growled out huffily. Shippo laughed and ran over to Daemon to jump on him. "Is he staying with us Aiko?" Shippo asked. Aiko shrugged and opened her box of pocky and ate it.  
  
"It's up to him if he wants to stay, but the others are going to be here. Daemon if you wish to stay you are in my room." Aiko stated. Daemon nodded and told Shippo he would stay. Shippo then let Daemon in on the plan.  
  
"It's time to set everything up they are coming today." Aiko and Shippo shouted happily and evilly at the same time.  
  
Back with the gang  
  
Friday, last day before spring break also the day they head to the cabin. Masumi growing impatient started to draw ways to counterattack Aiko for what she was planning. * This can't be good if Aiko is involved in this. Oh well we shall find out soon enough, only seven more hours of school. * Masumi sighed for the tenth time that day.  
  
The teacher went on about the lecture boring every student possible. Masumi running out of paper started to use her arms as a drawing board. Glancing at the clock she threw her books and CD player in her bag. The bell for the end of second hour sounded. She dashed out of the room leaving Sango, Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku behind. " What is she so impatient about?" Miroku asked questioningly towards Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Today we leave for the cabin. We finally get to find out what Aiko has in plan for us." Both girls replied happily while walking through the hallways. InuYasha dashed down the halls to find his brother. * Bastard, where can he be. hm, I know THE LIBRARY! * InuYasha mentally congratulated himself for thinking something besides food. [AN: RAMEN & POCKY ^_^]  
  
InuYasha slinked into the library as quietly as possible as not to disturb anyone or ruin his reputation by being seen in such an intelligent place. He walked a ways till he came to the vacant part of the schools' library. Walking passed a monstrous bookcase he saw a flash of silver.  
  
Slowly making his way towards the silver figure he turned the corner to find Sesshoumaru reading an old, jagged book that looked like it had been to hell and back. Sensing InuYasha's presence Sesshoumaru turned around to face him directly raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked with a calm, stoic face. InuYasha shrugged then gestured for towards the book that Sesshoumaru held in his hands. "That's my own business. So, what is it that you dare be in my, Sesshoumaru's presence?"  
  
InuYasha just glared at his remark then decided to submit to his question. Sighing inwardly he locked his golden orbs with his brothers' before continuing. "The gang and I are going to Masumi and Aikos' cabin for spring break and they wanted to know if you would like to come." He replied casually.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at him a moment as in thought before nodding his approval. "Okay, we are leaving right after school, so pack up and meet us at the girls' shrine." InuYasha said rather quickly before running off.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched his retreating back and chuckled to himself while in deep thought. * I'll finally find out what I want about those two twins. Plus I'll get to spend time with Masumi. Wait, where in the hell did that thought come from. I don't like her. do I? * Emotions danced across his face giving amusement to who ever was watching.  
  
Clenching the book in his hands tightly he got gracefully. Bending over he picked up his book bag with the other old, jagged looking books before heading out. Before anyone knew it the last period of the day strolled by. Talking in hushed voices the group of five talked about their plans. Unknowing to them someone was listening in one their plans.  
  
Naraku chuckled lightly to himself before leaving. The bell finally ringing the group of five made a mad dash out the door. Eager to start their vacation they headed over to the shrine to wait for the arrival of everyone.  
  
At the cabin with Shippo, Aiko and Daemon  
  
"They should be here soon. * golf claps * I can't wait for the fun to begin." Aiko shouted happily while looking around. Daemon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to eep. "I know what this calls for. POCKY!" she exclaimed out loud before dashing off to the cupboard to get a box.  
  
Running back with the box she tripped over the rug and almost fell, but was caught with a pair of arms. She turned her face up and smiled brightly. Daemon laughed warmly before tapping her nose and calling her clumsy in a jokingly matter.  
  
Aiko pouted before opening the box of strawberry pocky and pulling one out to place in her mouth, teasing Daemon. Daemon gave her a sad look before she gave him one followed by Shippo. After going through roughly fifteen boxes each they were bouncing off the walls. I mean literally bouncing off the walls.  
  
While eating the pocky Shippo was sitting in front of the television playing video games while a hyper Aiko and Daemon were cleaning their dirt bikes. Daemon was in a pair of black swim trunks that showed his muscular chest. His waist length, blondish, silver hair hung in a braid down his back accenting his gray silver eyes.  
  
Aiko herself was in a forest green bikini top and black boxers. Daemon was scrubbing the dirt off his dirt bike when he was splashed with ice-cold water. He turned and glared at Aiko who was giving him an innocent smile. He flashed her an evil smirk before running after her.  
  
While running Aiko tripped over the bucket and fell flat on her face. Pushing herself up she was forced back to the ground by Daemon. "Let me up. The bucket mysteriously splashed on you. I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Aiko growled out with a hidden smirk on her face. Daemon eyed her suspiciously before letting her up.  
  
Aiko sat up and picked the tipped bucket that she tripped over and threw it at Daemon. Daemon got hit in the head and fell over with swirlies in his eyes. Aiko laughed before dashing inside the cabin to get more pocky and relax. While Aiko was inside Daemon finally snapped out of his bucket to the head effect.  
  
He pushed off the ground and ran inside to find Aiko sitting on the couch eating pocky. He padded his way over to her and grabbed the box the taking off towards the door. Aiko beat him to it and slammed the door shut before pouncing on him. She straddled his hips and pinned his arms with her knees.  
  
She picked up the fallen pocky box and began to munch on it happily. While that was going on three cars pulled into the drive.  
  
"Wow. this place is beautiful Masumi!" Sango chimed in while taking in the breath taking view. Miroku, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru all nodded in approval. InuYasha just shrugged before heading towards the cabin door. Masumi nodded excitedly.  
  
"Well aren't we going to grab our things from the car?" Kagome questioned eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, but I want to see Aiko first she must be lonely from being by herself." Masumi concluded quickly racing towards the door before InuYasha turned the knob.  
  
"Isn't she with Shippo?" Sesshoumaru and Miroku replied in unison. Masumi just turned glaring at them before creaking the door open. Everyone looked in with wide eyes while staring at the couple on the floor.  
  
"AIKO! Who the hell is that?" Masumi yelled out while pointing. Aiko jerked her attention towards the door before giving her trademark grin to them. She jumped up and ran around yelling pocky is good and I'm really hyper. Everyone that was standing in the doorway sweat dropped at Aikos' outrageous antics.  
  
Once Aiko calmed down which took about two hours, everyone sat in the kitchen. "Anyway back to my question, who is that?" Masumi asked while pointing at Daemon. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru looked at him suspiciously watching his every move.  
  
"I'm hurt Masumi, you don't even remember me." Daemon concluded with sadness in his voice and a fake pout. Masumi looked at him oddly. Daemon then flashed her his charming smile. Kagome and Sango raised an eyebrow at the attractive man before them.  
"Well it's really not your fault you both were mere kits at the time." He chuckled at Masumi's shocked expression. "I used to come over here when your parents needed to go out and finish some 'business', which I will tell you later in private. I was your fathers' best friend even though I was young. I have been training since your parents' death. I also have been looking for you both for about ten years now." He stated.  
  
Masumi looked at him a little stunned while Aiko came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. * I think we should go to the den and tell her now while the rest of the group brings in there stuff, oh and tell them where their rooms are * Aiko told Daemon through her thoughts. Daemon stunned by he action looked at her in puzzlement, which made her smirk and leave up to the den.  
  
Everyone watched the two with eager eyes. Daemon snapped out of his fascination and nodded towards Masumi. "Everyone you can bring your luggage, stuff whatever you brought inside. InuYasha, Kagome your room is on the top floor at the end of the hall. Sango, Miroku yours is on the main floor at the end of the hall. Lastly Masumi, Sesshoumaru your room is upstairs next to Aikos. Sesshoumaru is it okay if you take Masumi's stuff to the room because Aiko and I have a lot of conversing to do with Masumi. Thanks."  
  
Daemon got out of his seat and headed towards the den. Masumi raised an eyebrow then gave everyone a menacing look then followed him out.  
  
"Question. How did he know our names?" Sango asked confused. "He didn't even say his name. How ride!" Kagome turned to Sango as she finished her statement she then busted out laughing getting strange looks in return.  
  
"Any who, lets get our stuff inside its getting late and I want to relax." Sesshoumaru stated before walking out the door to his car to retrieve his items.  
  
Inside the den with Aiko, Masumi, and Daemon  
  
"Well what is the meaning of this? Also you never told me your name?" she growled out, but not as harsh as she wanted. Aiko giggled, but walked up to her sister and embraced her in a tight hug. "I missed you." She whispered lightly.  
  
Masumi returned the hug with much love. "Heh, sorry about that my name is Daemon." He chuckled slightly before sitting on the couch leaning back. Aiko placed herself on top of the desk while Masumi sat in the swivel chair.  
  
"I know you now. You were the one that Aiko and I always beat up and trained with." Masumi shouted happily. She then lunged herself at Daemon and hugged him in a friendly embrace. "I thought you got killed when our parents did?"  
  
"Hardly, I was only injured slightly. Well getting back to matters. Your parents' told me that I was to train you both when I found you. I don't know if you remember what happened to them, do you?" Daemon questioned sternly.  
  
"No." Both girls said in unison. "We just remember the fight at the underground racing and then someone took us back here." Masumi finished.  
  
* Aiko I know you can read my thoughts, but I have a question. Is that the reason why you race at there to find out about the people there? * Aiko nodded her head confirming Daemon's guesses. * Masumi doesn't know so let's keep it that way*  
  
"Well your parents were trying to kill Onigumo and his gang because they were trying to get you two. So I was sent to train and protect you. I heard he has a son, his name is Naraku." Daemon finished casually watching the reactions that played across the two girls faces. Aiko looked a little scared, but kept her stoic face while listening in. "Why would he want us? Also Naraku goes to our school." Masumi stated simply. Daemon looked from Aiko to Masumi to Masumi to Aiko again.  
  
"Well one they want you because you guys are the key to some prophecy and all of your friends are now apart of it. Also Narakus' father is still alive and looking for you both." He rubbed his chin lightly while thinking. "Any ways I think we should all get some sleep. We shall talk about it in the morning." He smiled cheerfully before getting up.  
  
"Daemon, can you show us your true form?" Aiko questioned like a little child who had been caught doing something bad. Daemon smiled kindly before sighing to face them again. He nodded and let down his aura.  
  
"Wow, you are hott!" both girls explained in unison. Standing before them was a man with waist length silver blue hair and crystal blue eyes with a tint of green in the center and gold around the edge. He was built very well and showed a calm exterior that gave him an exquisite look.  
  
Pulling back his powers he smiled. "I know I am just dead sexy." He grinned before heading out the door. "Oh we all need to have some of the drinks I made." Aiko beamed in. She dashed towards the kitchen to find everyone sitting around it waiting. Looking around Aiko didn't see Shippo; Kagome must have put him to bed so they could all talk.  
  
Aiko walked to the fridge and pulled out the drinks handing one to every body. They chatted about random things before they all started to fall asleep. Aiko snickered and put her finished cup down. "Now the fun begins." Daemon gave her weird looks before sighing and following her plan.  
  
Aiko ran up to her room to grab a huge bag filled with all sorts of fun 'goodies'. She dragged the pack down the steps with a light thud while going down. She came in the kitchen to find everyone still sleeping. Daemon was going around and leaning them back in their chairs. Aiko and Daemon fixed them all up then took them to the rooms of which they would be staying in.  
  
Setting them in the beds she snickered like a mad man while taking pictures with her camera. * This is so going to be used for black mail now. Heh * Daemon had to drag her out before she totally lost it. Daemon led them back to her room then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
  
Upon coming out he saw Aiko let down her cover. Her aura disappeared showing bruises. He came up behind her and reached out and touched them gently. She flinched, but leaned into his touch. "What happened? Is that from your dirt bike?" He whispered soothingly.  
  
Aiko nodded and thought that's part of the truth. She then pulled on a loose t-shirt and jumped into bed. Daemon followed suit and laid on his back falling in and out of a light sleep before he awoke to look down at Aiko cuddling into him. Both fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Next morning with Kagome and InuYasha  
  
"Mmm. so warm. don't want to move." While mumbling incoherent words, Kagome snuggled into the warmth next to her. InuYasha twitched his ears then felt a sudden squeeze around his waist. He awoke and adjusted his eyes to look at the form beside him. He looked around before fully comprehending what he was seeing, but that was the problem it was something out of the ordinary that was wrong with him.  
  
"Ah. what the fuck? What am I wearing and more importantly why?" InuYasha screamed, cussing at the top of his lungs waking a sleeping Kagome. Kagome got up groggily and looked at InuYasha then fell back on her pillow before bolting up again. She grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a lamp, and held it above her head ready to throw it at InuYasha.  
  
"Who are you?" She growled out threateningly. "And why are you in here with me?" InuYasha scowled at her before growling back. "It's me you wench, InuYasha!" he yelled. " I should say the same about you. Go look in the mirror Mr. Groucho." Kagome gave him a skeptical look before dashing off into the bathroom.  
  
Kagome screamed bloody murder while InuYasha still in the bedroom winced in pain because of his sensitive ears. Kagome came stomping out. She had a black mustache painted across her face with thick wad of paint as her eyebrows. If you held up a picture of Groucho to her you could have sworn they were twins. Her hair was even parted the way he usually wore it.  
  
Kagome then looked at InuYasha again. "Well I love your pink nail polish. It goes great with that pink hair. It really matches that black top hat, black push up bra and, is that black bikini underwear with black tights and knee high boots I see? Hm. I would have to say you look like Pink." She smiled innocently.  
  
InuYasha rushed into the bathroom to check his appearance. "Oh my fucking god! SHE IS GOING TO DIE!" he shouted before stomping out down to the kitchen.  
  
Same morning with Miroku and Sango  
  
THUD! "Aw. what did I do this time?" Miroku rubbed his back and head from falling on the floor. "I was having such a good dream too * sighs * time to see if Sango is up." He got up and walked over to Sango.  
  
He reached out a hand to touch her, but pulled back when he saw he was wearing gloves that reached his elbows. He then looked down and his face grew as pale as a ghost. * Oh my god.* He then began to wake Sango.  
  
Sango turned and looked at him and busted out laughing. "What happened to you? You must have been wasted. Man." Sango clutched her stomach before laughing again. Miroku arched an eyebrow then gave her a look. Sango pointed to herself and he nodded. She then went over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She touched her had to her face then screamed.  
  
On her face was glued an orange goatee and an orange mustache. Her hair was ruffed up in an orange mess. She looked like that guy from Moulin rouge. He eyebrows were also orange and bushy. Her cheeks had blush making her look flush. She then turned and took a good look at Miroku.  
  
He wore black gloves that reached his elbows and a fake diamond choker around his neck. He wore a black and purple corset with black nylons and high heels. He had one of the ceremonial scrunchie around his thigh. In his hair was a purple feather sticking out. He looked like the Mya.  
  
"I think it's time to kill her Mya. Lets go!" Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and stomped out the doorway. Miroku was having a tough time keeping up since he was in high heels. He then teetered his way to follow Sango.  
  
Same morning with Masumi and Sesshoumaru  
  
Masumi stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She knew it was going to rain so she made a mad dash for the toilet. After relieving herself she went to brush her teeth. She applied the toothpaste on her toothbrush and started to scrub.  
  
Masumi looked into the mirror after finishing brushing her teeth. She dropped her toothbrush on the floor and stared at the mirror with wide eyes. She lifted her hand to touch her face. She started to freak out. To cut to the chase she was dressed up as Bozo the clown only a really really scary Bozo.  
  
Masumi ran to wake Sesshoumaru, but when she did she couldn't believe her eyes. She took a good look and snickered lightly before getting a stern look from him. "What are you staring at? It should be I who should stare. Why are you dressed like a clown and for that fact an evil one? It's kind of creepy." He mumbled out.  
  
"You have a tiara in your hair and its curled and wavy." She then pulled the blankets off of him and had to cover her mouth with a hand from bursting out laughing. "Now what is so funny, wench?" he growled out even more pissed then before.  
  
"Well look at you. You're wearing a pink and black corset with thigh high black nylons and high heel boots. To top that off you are wearing a black thong bikini." She couldn't keep the laughter in anymore. She fell on the floor laughing.  
  
Sesshoumaru got out of bed and looked in the mirror. His face was the same stoic look, but you could tell from his eyes he was more then pissed. He then picked up Masumi and tossed her onto his shoulder and headed out towards the kitchen. Masumi kept up with her antics until they were in the hall.  
  
Everyone meets in the hall  
  
As everyone was stomping towards the kitchen they all bumped into each other. They all gasped and looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"I can't believe she did this. I say we get her back double. no triple that." InuYasha roared. They all nodded and started again to head for the kitchen.  
  
Kitchen with Aiko andDaemon  
  
"Well they should be waking soon. Well for that matter they are almost to the kitchen." She smiled heavenly and sipped her tea.  
  
"Aren't you worried that they will get back at you?" Daemon questioned sensibly. Aiko nodded, but shrugged. "I know they will probably take my pocky, but they can't we finished it all yestuday." She sighed then sat back in her chair.  
  
Shippo stumbled into the kitchen and went to sit on Aiko's lap. "Hey sweetie, you feeling okay?" she asked sweetly looking at Shippo with a concerned face. Shippo turned and flashed her a toothy grin and nodded.  
  
"Want to go for a hike today or something?" she asked. He jumped up and down happily before getting cereal and taking his place on Aiko's lap again and eating. While the group in the kitchen conversed lightly everyone gathered into the kitchen and glared at Aiko.  
  
She looked at them and said 'what?' They glared daggers at her and started to yell. She looked them over once again and laughed her ass off. Shippo looked up at the commotion and busted out laughing. His food that was in his mouth was now all over the table from his sudden outburst. Aiko couldn't help, but smile.  
  
The site that adorned Aiko's eyes was too much for her to handle. "I have a question for you guys," Aiko replied with a stoic face. "If you didn't like what you were wearing, how come you still have it on?" Aiko was now grinning from ear to ear. Everyone sweat-dropped. Aiko slowly got up from her seat and headed over to the counter.  
  
She slid her hand out from the long fabric of the robe and picked up the remote and switched on the stereo system. She switched on 'Lady Marmalade' from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and blasted it.  
  
Masumi getting pissed by the minute tried to count to ten. * 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.0 * Masumi failed to keep her cool. Masumi darted after Aiko at a deadly speed, which caused an eep to squeak out from her. Aiko turned to run, but the robe kept making her trip. She knew that if she took it off she would face embarrassment well at the moment she didn't care anymore she threw the robe to the side and dashed off.  
  
Aiko went out the back door and headed towards the forest the enveloped the hidden cabin giving it a sincere look, but to any passerby they would have been shocked to see a half naked chick run out followed by a rampaging woman following. As Masumi ran out the door she noticed something worth her while. She grinned evilly and picked the object up and headed once again out the door.  
  
Aiko stopped short at the edge of the forest and looked behind her. She waited till she saw Masumi again. This time Aiko shook her head violently her face expression changing into one of complete horror, her eyes widened considerably.  
  
"Aiko, why you running? I only want to thank you properly for making me look like this," Masumi spoke with a smoothness that sent chills down Aiko's spine. Aiko knew that voice and it meant much torture was to come.  
  
Aiko turned and started her running again. She jumped over fallen limbs and through shrubbery. She sliced her arm on a branch and scratched her legs on the bushes. Masumi was having no trouble she was hot on Aikos' heels and proceeding closer.  
  
Aiko felt her abused limbs throbbing for attention, but she would die before she stopped for there justice. Her legs screamed with over exertion. Masumi stopped dead and lifted the object in her hands and placed it near her full luscious lips. Between her lips was a long dart. She placed the dart inside the object, which was revealed to be a blowgun. She shot it and it soared through the forest and landed at the base of Aiko's neck making her fall flat on her face.  
  
Aiko reached behind her neck and pulled the dart out and examined it. She held it between her index finger and thumb. She chuckled lightly. Her sister always had good aim and she never missed a chance to use a sleeping remedy dart. * Kuso and I was almost out of her grasp. I guess playtime is over . * Not being able to finish her thoughts she fell into the beautiful world of unconsciousness.  
  
Masumi walked up to Aiko and smiled. * I still got it * She giggled and kneeled beside Aiko. * She really must have wanted to get away. ~ shakes head ~ now this means I have to clean her wounds ~ shakes fist at her unconscious sister~ *  
  
Gently picking up Aiko, Masumi headed back towards the cabin. Masumi stepped inside the cabin to see Sesshoumaru dancing on the table in his costume with the others passed out on the kitchen floor. Daemon was sitting waiting. He was the only one looking sober in the room.  
  
Daemon got up from his spot and waltzed over to Masumi with steps as graceful as a cat. "Is she okay?" he questioned Masumi with concern in his eyes. Masumi nodded and smirked to herself. She knew that Daemon cared a lot for Aiko, but kept it to herself. She would tease Aiko later.  
  
She then brushed passed Daemon and stepped into her bedroom. Masumi placed Aiko on her swivel chair and pulled out her playboy bunny outfit and slipped it on to Aiko with no difficulty. Masumi stepped back and looked at her work. * This will teach her . * Masumi smirked devilishly. She scooped up Aiko in her arms and headed out to her car.  
  
Placing Aiko in the front seat wrapped in a jacket she went back inside. "Yo people listen up," she yelled. "Who wants to go to the club?" She smiled as everyone gave her weird looks. She then looked down and realized she still hadn't taken off the attire that Aiko placed on her.  
  
"After I take this shit off of course and you guys have to change too." She dashed off to her room as everyone nodded in agreement to go to the club. "Kagome, Sango, Masumi will you guys hurry your ass up, we want to go." InuYasha growled out.  
  
Upstairs Masumi was telling the girls her plan with Aiko. They asked her when Aiko would awake and she said no for some time. After there little chat was through with they headed out the door. First Sango made her way down the stairs.  
  
She wore a sensational evening glamour gown. A beautiful rhinestone, pendant clung to both sides of the sexy open sleeves, highlighting an alluring top. V-cut pant is highlighted by sexy side slits. The whole outfit was black accenting her black high heels. Sango ascending slowly she made her way down the stairs. All eyes were on her especially Mirokus.  
  
Next came Kagome, she wore an alluring elegance gown. Beautiful shirring at the chest was the focus of this pullover halter dress in a soft, smooth matte jersey with crisscross spaghetti ties at the neck. Austrian crystals embroidered to the brilliant detail of the spaghetti straps. Sexy front slit. Sewn in bra cups make for a spectacular bust line. The gown was blood red. It hugged her curves in everyway, it seemed like a second skin. Astonished InuYasha wanted to take her then and there.  
  
Last, but not least was Masumi, she wore a seductive off-the-shoulder dress that molded to every curve, while a triangle opening in both the front and back provides striking detail. A spectacular crystal brooch with draping strands showers the room with light. The dress was midnight blue. The dress ended mid-thigh showing off exquisite legs. As for shoes she wore midnight blue contrast ankle-wrapped heels that hugged her calves.  
  
While Masumi was at the landing she waltzed over to Sesshoumaru gracefully and wrapped her leg around his inner thigh and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Everyone in the room stared, surprised and then went back to what they were doing, which was checking out there maidens. Daemon stood, he figured out what the girls planned and kept to him self, he smirked and spoke up.  
  
"Shall we go? I guess that means in a sec, oh and we are taking separate cars?" He questioned. Masumi just nodded. She told them she wanted to drive alone in her car with the sleeping Aiko. They agreed and headed out.  
  
Unknown to them Aiko had awaken. She looked around and then down at herself. * Kuso, now what is she planning. knowing her we are going to that club we used to sneak to when we were younger. hehe I will show her * Aiko then laid down and fell asleep instantly to make it look as if she never awoke.  
  
"Hey, wait a second. What are we going to do with Shippo?" Kagome sounded out while she pondered in her own thoughts. Everyone sweat-dropped. There were no neighbors around.  
  
"I have an idea, I will have my brother bring my little sister that is his age over and then he can baby-sit." Daemon replied happily. Dashing off to the kitchen he called up his brother. After affirming everything his brother was there in no time.  
  
"Konnichi wa! I'm as you all know Daemons brother, but knowing my brother * rolls eyes * he didn't say my name. There fore I am Aki and this is my sister, Sakura." He said in a rather breathy tone. Aki was the same height as Daemon only he was 17. He basically was built the same as Daemon, showing off they were related by looking at them. His light green hair went to his shoulders, but was tied back into a ponytail. His hair had a blue hue that highlighted his green locks. His eyes were green gray.  
  
Behind Aki stood Sakura. She was the size of Shippo, but an inch or two shorter. She had layered light pink hair that met her shoulders. She had dark pink red eyes. She had on a light yellow sundress on that reached her mid-thighs.  
  
"Aw. she is so kawaii!" the girls shouted as they ran towards her. All the guys sweat-dropped giving the little sympathetic looks. Sakura picked out from behind Aki and looked at the girls with wide eyes. They all looked so beautiful. She was told there was one more. The one her brother Daemon adored. * Sakura meet her later then.* She thought while smiling shyly.  
  
After all the introductions were over everyone left towards the club. Coming to a sudden stop Masumi turned and shook Aiko awake. "* moans * what I want to sleep five more minutes!" she grumpily replied. She would have been able to sleep longer if someone hadn't honked the horn loudly. Aiko bolted up and hit her head.  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?" she questioned while rubbing her sore head and ears. Masumi giggled then pushed Aiko out of the car then locking the doors. "Well, don't you look nice," Masumi said mockingly to Aiko, which in return earned her a glare.  
  
Aiko grabbed the jacket around her more tightly. She had everything planned, but she was still kind of embarrassed. She everyone go in first before her. No one saw what she was wearing, which was a sigh of relief for her. Walking in she graciously walked to the booth that her gang was occupying at the moment.  
  
Miroku shifted his gaze towards the approaching woman. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Aiko paid no heed to it, but sat next to Daemon. "Aiko aren't you hot?" Kagome snickered innocently. Sango and Masumi then joined in trying to coax Aiko to take off the jacket.  
  
"Aiko, come on it's hot in here and you want to be comfy don't you?" Sango replied sweetly. Aiko glared daggers at the girls while receiving looks from the guys. "Fine I will!" she muttered while mentally planning their diminishment.  
  
Aiko slid the jacket off and pulled it into her lap. Everyone stared at her. "Wow Aiko I didn't know you to be so forward," Miroku huffed. He then grabbed her hand and kneeled in front of her. "Will you bear my child?" Sango forming a tick on her head punched Miroku upside the head making him produce swirlies in his eyes.  
  
Aiko just looked at Sango and gave an innocent look. "What?" she answered kindly. Sango just turned and sat down obviously frustrated. While the group was sitting a waitress came up. "Hello, may I get you any drinks?" the waitress asked cheerfully. Everyone nodded and ordered their drinks.  
  
The club was packed with teenagers. Aiko recognized most of these people from the underground racing, but she would never mention it to the group. As their drinks were being set on the table, a song started to play that Aiko knew really well. She knew the song would work well with her plan to get back at Masumi for the costume she now wore.  
  
Masumi saw the glint in Aikos' eye and new she was planning something really evil. Then she spotted Aiko whispering something. That's when Masumi recognized the music. *KUSO! SHE BETTER NOT DO WHAT I THINK SHE'S GONNA DO! DAMMIT! * Masumi mentally cursed and started to freak out.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the look Masumi gave Aiko. He sidled over to Masumi and whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spin. "What's wrong love?" he questioned for only Masumi to hear. "Aiko is planning something I know she is. Look she's getting up." Masumi pointed and they watched Aiko move over to Daemon and whisper something in his ear.  
  
Daemon nodded and followed Aiko to the bar. "Excuse me Mr." She spoke sweetly. "Is it okay if my friend and I go on stage and give your bar something fun to watch?" She smiled with puppy dog looks to get her way. The bar tender grinned and nodded his approval.  
  
"This will teach her." She winked at Daemon then turned towards her table and winked. Sango huffed and turned her back away from Aiko and looked at Miroku who regained consciousness. InuYasha just sat quietly watching Kagome. Kagome gave dirty looks to Aiko.  
  
Daemon and Aiko walked onto stage. "Yo, wazzup homies?" she yelled from on stage while Daemon was standing behind her. Everyone turned his or her attention towards the girl. Some knew her as the bike rider others didn't.  
  
"Everyone ready for a show?" she winked receiving looks from the audience because of what she wore. She growled when she heard the snickering from the group of people at her table. *Here goes nothing * She smirked inwardly.  
  
Aiko grabbed two microphone headsets and handed one to Daemon while they waited for the music to begin again. As the song started Daemon stepped in front of Aiko while she had her back to him and they began to sing.  
  
[Daemon:]* nodding his head with the music while singing * Ah, dirrty Aiko: dirrty Filthy Aiko: filthy Nasty (Aiko), you nasty Aiko: yeah Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party Aiko/Daemon: Woo!  
  
* Aiko starts to swing her hips while still standing behind Daemon *  
  
Aiko: Ladies Daemon: move Aiko: Gentlemen Daemon: move Daemon: Somebody ring the alarm Daemon: A fire on the roof Aiko/Daemon: Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
  
* Aiko then comes up behind Daemon and rubs her body against Daemon the slides her hands up and down his body while she comes to stand in front of him *  
  
[Aiko:] Oh, I'm overdue Give me some room I'm comin through Paid my dues In the mood Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands) Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
* Aiko then moves to the center of the stage and swings hips in a circle, then moves hips side to side while moving down to the floor *  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh) Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh) No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it) About to erupt Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
  
*Aiko then started to twist her body while dancing along with the music* Masumi stared at her sister with wide eyes. * I can't believe she's doing that. in a bunny suit no less * Masumi was dragged out of her thoughts as she saw Miroku attempting to move closer. Just in time she grabbed the nearest tray and slammed it down on his head.  
  
"Not this time Houshi!" she growled out. Sango and Kagome looked on  
bewildered.  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it) About to erupt Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups Body's hot Front to back Now move your ass I like that  
  
As the song was getting to more specific points Masumi was getting a little ticked and more annoyed. Aiko had moved towards Daemon and now she was rubbing up against him even more. She turned and gave a winning smile to their table. She moved away from Daemon and jumped off the stage and walked to the table. Mind you she is still singing. Sweat is glistening against her forehead. Finally she reaches the table and straddles a dumbfounded InuYasha's lap and stands on there table.  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure) Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
As the last verse went off Aiko was just about to pull her top off. Masumi jumped up on the table and stopped Aiko. Aiko just turned and smiled at her sister before leaning over. "It took you long enough, I was either 1. Waiting for you to join me or 2. stop me." She whispered playfully. Masumi looked a little shocked, but mostly relieved.  
  
"You do realize this means war right, but for the time we are at a truce." Masumi growled out. They slowly got off the table. All around they heard applause from the surrounding club while the table they were currently on/ getting off of was growling and glaring at them. The manager of the place came up to them at that moment.  
  
"Better watch out Aiko looks like you are in deep shit." Sango and Kagome muttered out with a sweet, as can be smile. Aiko just looked at them and shrugged it off. The manager went to a secluded spot where he could talk to her alone.  
  
She gulped she was nervous she either knew he would kick her out or call the cops. * KUSO! * "Miss, what is your name?" the manager asked sternly. Aiko looked at him and stared evenly back trying not to waver her eyes. "My name is Inukai, Aiko." She replied smoothly. The manager chuckled lightly. It wasn't to disturbing it was rather calming and warmly.  
  
"I wanted to know Miss InuKai if you and your sister would like to work here as an entertainment?" he questioned in a hopeful tone. Aiko raised an eyebrow to look at him. She bit her bottom lip and thought. "I'll have to talk to her about it, but we should be coming back next week. I will give you the answer then. Would we be getting paid? Not to be rude or anything." She answered.  
  
The manager nodded and smiled. "Of course, by the way my name is Jakken." He said happily. After the short introductions they said their good byes and left.  
  
Aiko returned to the table. "So did you get in trouble wench?" InuYasha snickered out. Aiko shook her head and smiled. She avoided the gaze of the table and told them it was time to leave. Everyone got in there own cars and took off.  
  
While Aiko and Masumi were driving back Masumi asked her what the manager wanted. "So aren't you going to tell me what he wanted little neko- usagi?" Masumi giggled. Aiko just shrugged it off and twisted around to look at her sister while she was driving. "Well his name is Jakken and . he wanted to know." Aiko started sadly. Masumi glanced at her then back towards the road. "Well?!" she growled out impatiently. "He wanted to know if you and I would be willing to work their singing." She explained excitedly.  
  
Masumi looked at her with shock. "Are you serious?" Aiko nodded. Masumi was really happy. She would get to sing whatever she wanted to in front of people on a stage. "Oh and I don't want the others to know its going to be a surprise. Okay?" Aiko questioned while watching her sister. Masumi nodded eagerly.  
  
Back at the house before the group was coming home  
  
"SHIPPO! SAKURA! Get your tiny little arses back here now!" Aki shouted after the two wild demons, which were disappearing around the corner. *KUSO! Aiko is going to kill me if she finds out they found her pocky stash. I remember her from when I was younger. * shivers * SCARY *  
  
"Please I will let you guys do whatever you want." He called out sweetly. * Just no more candy or sweets * Aki ran after the two with incredible speed. He caught the two demons and raced to Shippo's room. He placed both kids there and let them crawl into bed. They fell asleep which relieved him.  
  
He went back to where they had been. "This is not good." He muttered out. He grabbed the empty pocky boxes and headed back to Aiko's room with them. He placed them back were the children had left and made sure it looked as though nothing was touched.  
  
Once he had the house situated again he looked at his watch. * They should be back soon . * Aki sat on the couch and started to doze off.  
  
Back with the group heading home .  
  
All three cars were silent. InuYasha was driving in peace with Kagome in the passenger seat and Miroku and Sango in the back. "HENTAI!" Sango screeched out followed by a loud smack. "Damn wench, keep your fucking voice down. You're hurting my ears!" he growled out.  
  
He pinned his ears against his head to keep out the loud sounds while he kept on driving. He made occasionally glances at Kagome. He stopped when Kagome turned and glared at him. He tried to ignore the glare so he stared at the road ahead. Once again the car was eerily quiet. Well despite the whimpering of a cowering Miroku.  
  
The cars went in order with Masumi driving in front, InuYasha driving in the middle and Sesshoumaru at the end. Sesshoumaru and Daemon were quite content with the bliss of looking out the window at the breath taking surroundings.  
  
Neither spoke a word till Sesshoumaru thought of something. "Daemon, can I ask you something?" he said calmly with a cold stern voice. Daemon just turned to look at the elegant man before him. Showing Sesshoumaru he had his full attention to therefore go on with his question.  
  
"You never told us what kind of demon you were." He replied. Daemon just raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why would you think I'm a demon?" he retorted. Sesshoumaru then pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the ignition.  
  
Sesshoumaru then turned to look into Daemons' silver-gray orbs. As Daemon stared back he realized he couldn't look away from the eye lock. Their eye lock war went on between the golden globes to silver-gray orbs. "But, you know what you could do for me, show your true form." Daemon muttered out calmly. Sesshoumaru just stared him trying to cover the shock.  
  
Sesshoumaru let most of his true features show, the pair of maroon slashes showed across his face, the baby blue quarter moon showed on his forehead. He pointy ears were in place and he had his maroon slashes on his wrist. Daemon looked at him thoughtfully. * He must be the son of the Western Lands *  
  
"How did you know that I was a demon then?" he questioned roughly. Daemon looked at him then sighed. * It won't hurt to tell him I guess * Daemon stared hard at Sesshoumaru before sighing and giving in. Sitting before Sesshoumaru was Daemon in his demon form he had waist length silver blue hair and crystal blue eyes with a tint of green in the center and gold around the edge.  
  
"I-I-I thought y-y-you guys . didn't, exist anymore?" Sesshoumaru stuttered out. Daemon just smiled. "Well my family owned the Northern Lands until they were killed. We were really rare and ." Daemon was cut short by Sesshoumaru yelling out.  
  
"YOUR PART OF THE WHITE PANTHER CLAN!" he looked on in disbelief. Daemon shrugged and chuckled. "This is coming from the calm, almighty, feel my wraith, Sesshoumaru. I thought I was bad. Okay, so now you know just don't tell any of the others. We shall talk later."  
  
"Don't the twins know?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"Yes and no. They know my true form, but they don't know who my clan is. Oh and Aiko is my fiancé, that's why I am to train and help them out. I am also her guardian. I was also told that your parents talked with Aiko and Masumi's parents. You are Masumi fiancé, am I correct?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sesshoumaru gulped then growled. "How would I know? Plus, how do their parents know mine? I'm sure they talked to InuYasha's mom." He said the last part a little harsher then he wanted, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Their parents knew YOUR mother. Both your mother and there mother were close friends. Once Aiko and Masumi's mother found out that your mom died she became devastated." He stressed some words to Sesshoumaru to get his point across.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Daemon went on with their conversation for a few minutes before starting the car again and heading home. They pulled in the drive to see the others waiting. Aiko and Masumi were sitting in a tree that looked odd. Sango and Kagome sat on the hood of the car dangling their legs over the edge while Miroku and InuYasha were lying on the ground.  
  
"Took you long enough!" InuYasha growled out roughly. Aiko and Masumi jumped out of the tree and lounged at the two approaching men. Once everyone calmed down they walked into the house. What they saw before them was priceless. Aki was sleeping on the couch tied up. He had writing all over his face with toilet paper tepee all over him. The children were running around the house in havoc.  
  
Kagome looked on shocked then turned to Aiko and Masumi to apologize for the mess. The twins just waved it off. They didn't care they remembered when they were kids.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Aiko InuKai and Masumi InuKai get both your asses down here now." Their father shouted from the bottom of the tree. Both girls looked at him and shook their heads no.  
  
"Daddy, we want to finish creating hiding places in our tree. We are trying to make a good tree fort for us to stay in if anything were to happen." Masumi shouted happily. Aiko was busy trying to grab the squirrel that sat next to her.  
  
* Kuso, baka squirrel. How dare he tell me that pocky is not good! * She sat there and glared at the squirrel with all her might. "Masumi I think we are all done, tomorrow we will bring our equipment up." Aiko whispered.  
  
The father sighed and jumped on the branch nearest them. "Come on girls, mommy is going to be mad if I don't get you cleaned up before dinner." He said soothingly.  
  
"But daddy, you said we could fix our tree after we were finished with our training." Aiko said in a pouting tone. Her daddy just gave her a stern look then his eyes softened. "I know sweetie, but I promise tomorrow you can have all day. No training tomorrow." The girls squealed in delight and jumped into their dads' arms. He smiled his genuine smile.  
  
He jumped out of the tree and set them down. The girls then took off into the house and started to trash it while running away from their daddy. He chased them till he caught up with them. He picked them up by their tails and dragged them to the bathroom and put them in the tub.  
  
He told them in a stern voice to wash up and that they better be clean or else they would have to train tomorrow and no tree. The girls did as they were told. Their father went out and cleaned the house up by time he came back the girls were clean and ready.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Aiko and Masumi smiled heartedly. They cleaned up the mess and got the kids to calm down. The only thing they left was Aki sleeping on the couch still in a disheveled mess. Kagome and Sango took Shippo to his room while Aiko and Masumi grabbed Sakura.  
  
"Hi Sakura. I'm Aiko and this is Masumi." Aiko whispered out in a gentle voice while pointing to Masumi and herself. Sakura turned and smiled shyly at the woman who held her. "I see you look just like your brothers." Sakura blushed and nodded. Masumi smiled and giggled at the small girls blush.  
  
"You both are pretty." Aiko and Masumi blushed in return, which made Sakura smile and giggle. "Aiko are you going to marry Daemon and become my neesan?" she questioned innocently. Aiko blushed as red as an apple and shrugged.  
  
Aiko then set Sakura on her right hip as to give a hug to Masumi. "Night sis. Sweet dreams." Masumi whispered in her ear. "Don't make too much noise." Masumi winked and walked away. Aiko catching on to what she meant turned around and glared at her sisters retreating back.  
  
Sakura then leaned into Aiko and snuggled closer. Aiko looked down to find Sakura already sound asleep. * Aww. so kawaii.* Aiko kissed her forehead and walked into her room and lied on the bed and pulled the covers over her and Sakura. The night brought dreamless sleep, but it was peaceful.  
  
Back in the kitchen with the boys  
  
"So tell me, what were you two talking about?" Miroku questioned while wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone sweat-dropped except Sesshoumaru. He punched Miroku out and stood with the same stoic expression. He was thinking about the conversation him and Daemon had in the car.  
  
"Stupid lecher!" InuYasha growled out. "So what was it that you talked about?" He still pressed on with the question. Daemon shrugged, but complied in answering. "Nothing bad just about todays events. Anyway I think it is time for bed. I will talk to you all in the morning. Oh and just let the monk sleep there." Smiled and left the room and went to bed.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded his head to InuYasha and left. InuYasha was left alone in the dark kitchen with the lecher monk. He shrugged and kicked the monk one more time. While walking out to his room he made sure to step on Miroku hard and left.  
  
Miroku just grunted and dragged himself across the floor about ten feet then gave up. He fell asleep on the floor. Giggling came from a dark corner. A flash of green dashed from corner to corner. Shippo popped out and grabbed a can of whip cream and started to spray Miroku.  
  
Shippo then found a magazine and placed it in Miroku's left hand and placed a flashlight in the other. He then left for bed. * Hehe. this is so great. I did good. Maybe that should calm down Aiko when she finds out about her pocky * He clicked a few pictures then slipped into bed. 


	6. Review Please this is for fun

You have just entered room "Gomen."  
**WayTwo2Good4U** has entered the room.  
**KawaiiLvr2Many** has entered the room.  
**Hybrid2Priestess** has entered the room.  
**M2DamnSexy4U** has entered the room.  
**DarknPsychoQueen** has entered the room.  
**Inu4SankonTetsu** has entered the room.  
**LilLostInu** has left the room.  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: wat da fuck  
**Hybrid2Priestess**: Watch your mouth mutt  
**PsychoPockyLover**: * growls *  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: watch it wench  
**HottOtakuSess**: ...  
**DarknPsychoQueen**: You guys have to calm down  
**KawaiiLvr2Many**: Yeah  
**DarknPsychoQueen**: Sorry about that reviewers... sometimes InuYasha goes dawg when he's pissed  
**KawaiiLvr2Many**: o.0  
**Hybrid2Priestess**: * talks to the side * which is all the time _  
**WayTwo2Good4U**: Hiya reviewers  
**DarknPsychoQueen**: We wanted to know what you thought of chapter five   
**HottOtakuSess**: I know how it went   
**HottOtakuSess**: I GOT TO DANCE ON A TABLE  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: * growls * that was humiliating   
**PsychoPockyLover**: Hush up dog boy   
**PsychoPockyLover**: POCKY IS FOR ME   
**DarknPsychoQueen**: @.@  
**M2DamnSexy4U**: * gropes sango *  
**Inu4SankonTetsu** has left the room.  
**Inu4SankonTetsu** has entered the room.  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: * pulls out tessaiga * IF U KEEP SAYING THAT BITCH U R GONNA MEET KAZE NO KIZU  
**PsychoPockyLover**: Is it yummy? Or is it hott ?  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: o.0  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: wat da fuck r u talkin bout  
**WayTwo2Good4U**: * sweatdrop *  
**HottOtakuSess**: -_-'   
**KawaiiLvr2Many**: okay ... both you cut it now  
**WayTwo2Good4U**: * hits miroku *  
**M2DamnSexy4U**: * swirlie eyes *   
**DarknPsychoQueen**: riiiiiiiiiiiight .... anywho   
**DarknPsychoQueen**: Just review before they * points behind her * decides to start a InuYasha VS Aiko   
**DarknPsychoQueen**: * walks over and grabs InuYasha's ear * IF YOU START THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL MAKE KAGOME SIT YOU TILL YOUR FRUCKING BACK BREAKS  
**DarknPsychoQueen**: * then turns to Aiko * and if I hear one more thing out of you I will personally find a way for you to never ever in your whole life to get POCKY!  
**PsychoPockyLover**: WHAT ?!?!?!  
**PsychoPockyLover**: gomen * runs and sits in a corner and listens to music .. out of sight out of mind *  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: * growls * that hurts wench ...   
**DarknPsychoQueen**: * hisses * and if you growl at me one more time I will rip out your voice box   
**DarknPsychoQueen**: * glares *  
**Hybrid2Priestess**: whoa ... * backs away slowly and drags Shippo away * nothing to see lets get some ice cream  
**WayTwo2Good4U**: * follows kagome *  
**M2DamnSexy4U**: * smiles and inches toward Masumi *  
**M2DamnSexy4U**: Lady Masumi, you made your point now calm down ... heh  
**DarknPsychoQueen**: * pulls out a frying pan from the unknown vortex and beats Miroku into ablivion * all better  
**KawaiiLvr2Many**: Gomen reviewers, just review and don't mind them they all be nuts and need help BESIDES ME !! ^_^  
**M2DamnSexy4U**: @_@  
**HottOtakuSess**: * walks over to Masumi and hugs her * feel better ?  
**DarknPsychoQueen**: YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
**PsychoPockyLover**: * glances up then looks back down *  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: * mutters to self * sorry humans   
**Hybrid2Priestess**: gotta go   
**Hybrid2Priestess**: ~_^ bye   
**Hybrid2Priestess** has left the room.  
**WayTwo2Good4U**: I'm going with her later  
**WayTwo2Good4U** has left the room.  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: * whimpers * stupid selfish bitch always has to get her way  
**HottOtakuSess**: I HEARD THAT ... * throws a shoe at inuyasha *  
**Inu4SankonTetsu**: * gets knocked out of the chat *  
**Inu4SankonTetsu** has left the room.  
**PsychoPockyLover**: eep   
**PsychoPockyLover**: lata  
**PsychoPockyLover** has left the room.  
**KawaiiLvr2Many**: Well I better go my parents are calling me  
**KawaiiLvr2Many** has left the room.  
**M2DamnSexy4U**: * still has swirlies and mutters trashy thoughts * ohhh sango try on the one with the thong   
**M2DamnSexy4U**: HOTTIE   
**M2DamnSexy4U**: * hits the exit button *  
**M2DamnSexy4U** has left the room.  
**DarknPsychoQueen**: * looks around * no one is here  
**HottOtakuSess**: I'm here   
**HottOtakuSess**: * leans in and kisses masumi * NOT FOR YOUNG VIEWERS BYE  
**DarknPsychoQueen**: * mumbles while still kissing fluffy *  
**DarknPsychoQueen** has left the room. 


	7. Author Note skit inside

A note from LilNezumi & LilInu: We are terribly sorry for the delay of chapters, but we have been very engrossed with school and upcoming events and we are terribly sorry once again. We shall have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Once again I'm sorry and I know how everyone hates the AN, but we promise to make it up to you  
  
Inu: *shakes Nezumi awake* Pst..  
  
Nezumi: * moans and slowly eyes flutter open and mumbles* what?  
  
Inu: *whispers* someone is downstairs  
  
Nezumi: *eyes wide open and whispers back* who is it?  
  
Inu: I don't know  
  
Nezumi: let's check it out  
  
Inu: *nods*  
  
Nezumi & Inu: *slowly sneaking down the stairs*  
  
Nezumi: oh my god  
  
Inu: what?  
  
Nezumi: *points* look *then faints while muttering* he's real  
  
Inu: *stares wide eyed* it..its santa... wait a minute *glares* INUYASHA!!!  
  
Nezumi: * bolts up* what about inuyasha?  
  
Inu: he's stealing all our ramen and christmas presents and he tied up santa  
  
Nezumi: WHAT?!?! *starts cussing and runs after inuyasha*  
  
Inu: O.O  
  
Nezumi: *lunges for inuyasha and grabs him*  
  
InuYasha: I can explain!  
  
Nezumi: Yeah right explain it to my fist  
  
InuYasha: Feh! you can't hurt me wench  
  
Nezumi: wanna bet! * brings out frying pan and beats the crap outta inuyasha*  
  
InuYasha: @.@  
  
Inu: umm... Nez-chan... pst.. Nez-chan I think he's dead  
  
Nezumi: *glares down at the body... *chuckles* oops  
  
Inu: *helps santa get untied*  
  
Nezumi: *runs up to santa and hugs him* your real and i was right! *starts to dance*  
  
Nezumi: *pokes Inu-chan* Pst...  
  
Inu: *looks up* Huh?  
  
Nezumi: *points to the readers*  
  
Inu: *hides Jack Sparrow picture* Oh... *fake smiles* Hi!  
  
Nezumi: *whispers* Pst... Inu-chan  
  
Inu: *leans in and whispers* What?  
  
Nezumi: You have... *looks around* drool on the side of your face*  
  
Inu: *whipes face* Sorry about that. The sexiness of Jack Sparrow seems to distract me.  
  
Nezumi: But it's not just the sexy men from Pirates of the Caribbean that seems to distract us.  
  
Inu: *nods* School seems to take in effect.  
  
Nezumi: *shakes fist* Damn finals...  
  
Inu: Anywho, we are not going away...  
  
Nezumi: We'd never leave our darling readers!  
  
Inu: No, no! Of course not.  
  
Nezumi: But we do have to take a tad break...  
  
Inu: *lights school on fire*  
  
Nezumi: *kicks school* I, Nez-chan, have finals in less than two weeks.  
  
Inu: And I'm swamped with school work and working for money.  
  
Nezumi: Not to mention Mrs. Sparrow here is going on vacation.  
  
Inu: So? Snowboarding is fun^_^ Espcially when you fall.  
  
Nezumi: *rolls eyes* I bet! Anywho...  
  
Inu: It's not really that long...  
  
Nezumi: All we ask of you is to take in mind it will be awhile before we post.  
  
Inu: Mrs. Depp here needs to finish Chapter six!  
  
Nezumi: I'm trying, I'm trying! *mumbles* Damn Pirates... always impatient.  
  
Inu: I heard that!  
  
Nezumi: I know^_^ Chapter six should be finished during Christmas break.  
  
Inu: And I will be back sometime during December.  
  
Nezumi: So thanks for staying loyal and patient.  
  
Inu: And we'll invite you to Nez-chan's and Johnny Depp's wedding!  
  
Nezumi: *steals Inu's blow gun, places a tac inside, and shots her leg* HA!  
  
Inu: Was that suppose to hurt?  
  
Nezumi: *sweatdrop* Bye!  
  
Inu: *smiles and waves* BYE!!!  
  
Inu: Nez-chan? Hello? Is anyone here?  
  
Nezumi: ...  
  
Inu: * searches house * Nez! Where the fuck are you? Get your ass out here now before I send the squirrel mafia after you!  
  
Nezumi: ...  
  
Inu: * stops in front of Nezumi's room * Nez-chan?!  
  
Nezumi: * laughs * Not there, stop! That's not right! If you don't put your hand on the right spot, I'm gonna hurt you! I don't want to stop this is fun and you are ruining it.  
  
Jack Sparrow: Just listen to her Nick, or she will hurt you  
  
Nick: But this is funny  
  
Inu: o.0 * opens Nezumi's bedroom door * O.O  
  
Nezumi: * looks up from what she's doing *  
  
Inu: * eye twitches * I have been yelling your name for some time and I get no answer then I find you in here playing with Nick and Jack Sparrow!  
  
Nezumi: ... Inu: What do you have to say for yourself. Well?!?  
  
Nezumi: * pouts * you ruined the fun and twister is fun it ties you in knots. Right Nick,  
  
Jack Sparrow?  
  
Nick & Jack Sparrow: * nods with evil grin *  
  
Inu: * turns and looks from Jack Sparrow to Nick * I don't even want to know  
  
Nezumi: HEY!  
  
Inu: * turns and leaves * 


	8. Random Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_Written by Lil Nezumi_

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own these characters._

The sun slowly began to rise in the horizon, lighting the blue sky from a black darkness to a lighting blue. The breeze slowly blew into the window on the top floor of a cabin in a clearing in the forest. Inukai Aiko shivered as the breeze touched her bare skin on her legs, arms, and face. She was wearing a pair of silk black boxers and a white tank-top. Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at the side. Daemon was curled to his side, his back facing her and the covers pulled tightly around him. Sighing, Aiko grabbed the corner of the covers, kicked Daemon out of the bed, and covered herself up in a cocoon of warmness. Daemon hit the floor with a thud and slowly, he groaned and got up.

"What was that for, Aiko?" Daemon asked sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and when he got no response from Aiko, he decided to trudge his way to the bathroom for a hot shower. He turned on the water and let it run before heading over to the sink. He looked himself in the mirror. _When should I tell her? _With one last look at himself in the mirror, he stripped out of his boxers and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water pound on his aching muscles. As he was showering behind the curtains, he heard the bathroom door open and shut and the sound of the sink water running. Aiko poked her head into the curtains and looked at Daemon's face, who was blushing and covering himself. "First you kick me out of bed and now you are trying to seduce me. What do you want?" He asked.

Aiko smirked. "Gomen, Daemon, but it's dangerous to put small things in my mouth." She smiled. "Masumi came up not to long ago. Hurry up and get ready, breakfast is done." Daemon watched her as she left. He was both angry and embarrassed.

When Daemon arrived into the kitchen, he saw that Aiko and Masumi were already done. He took a seat next to Sesshoumaru and began to pile bacon and eggs upon his plate. "Hey Aiko, it's your turn to do the dishes, right?" Masumi asked her sister as she placed her dirty plates in the sink.

"No," Aiko said. "It's your turn and I refuse to wash them!" Masumi placed on a puppy dog face.

"Please? I'll take your next turn. I want to go down by the lake for the morning."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking up from his plate. Masumi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Does it matter?" She asked him. She turned back to Aiko. "I'll be back by lunch." Aiko looked like she was in deep thought and looked at her sister. She sighed and nodded. "Arigato! Ja!" She grabbed a book and her discman from the counter and rushed out the door.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"I have an idea!" Miroku said but within a matter of seconds he was knocked out by Sango.

"Lech." She muttered. "Let's play BS after breakfast." She suggested. InuYasha growled.

"I hate that game."

"That's only because you don't know how to lie." Aiko grinned. "I'm in!"

"I'll play." Aki said. "After all, seeing InuYasha gain all the cards will be fun." He grinned. Daemon chuckled.

"You are just as bad, Aki, my brother." He said, patting Aki's head as Aki growled. "I'll play." Everyone else agreed that they'll play. After breakfast everyone left down into the basement but Aiko who was cursing to herself about having to do the dishes all the time.

"Ok, everyone here knows how to play BS, right?" Akio asked as she began to shuffle the cards. Everyone nodded. "Ok." She began to hand out all the cards to each player. They were sitting in a circle on the basement floor. There was music playing in the background and Kagome was softly singing to the tune.

_And if you let me try tonight_

_You just might see that I'm falling_

_Deeper and deeper and deeper in love_

_And I'm feeling_

_More and more and more and more_

_And more alone_

(A/N: Song is Deeper by Hanson)__

The whole time, though, Sango noticed Kagome glancing at InuYasha the whole time. She made a note to herself to ask Kagome about it later. "Ok! Kagome, your first." Aiko said happily as she laid out on her stomach. Kagome placed down her first card. "One Ace." She said. Next it was Miroku's turn.

"3 Twos."

Then Daemon. "Four Threes."

"BULL SHIT!" InuYasha yelled, pointing to Daemon. He smirked and flipped his cards over to show that he indeed had four threes. InuYasha growled and grabbed the cards.

Masumi walked through the trees and looked around at the beautiful nature. The sky was a bright blue with the sun shining down and there was air so pure around. She sat down by the edge of the lake and began to sing softly to herself and was lost in her own thoughts. Part of the reason why she was there as to clear her head from her troubles. She was having doubts on if she should have taken the Shikon-no-Tama. She knew that her sister and friends were in danger now ... not to mention Sesshoumaru himself. She felt like she was the one to be blamed for the mess. But still ... if she left it in the possesion of Kikyo, it would be in the hands of Naraku and Kikyo would be dead. _I'll be damned if I'm going to let that bastard kill my enemy. That's my job ! _

_So small, yet still so proud_

_At night before he dreams he looks into the clouds_

_A high flyer's what I want to be_

_Seems they wont let me, says I'm too small_

_I don't feel small at all_

Just then, Masumi was snapped out of her thoughts as an arrow flew past her face, cutting her cheek. She brought her hand up to it and touched the blood that seemed to escape her body. She took off her ear phones and stood up. She looked from the arrow that was now in a nearby tree across from her to the water. Nearby she could see Kikyo's reflection. Was she ready to fight her now? All she had was a Chinese Ninja Star and a small pocket knife.

_Break my dreams, that's what they'll do_

_Well I'm going to runaway and learn to fly like you_

_I'm going to go so high and swoop so low_

_You can't bring me down, going to be so proud_

Part of the reason why she was a fighter was because she wanted to make her parents proud of her. Sure, she could fight someone but she never actually got the chance to kill someone such as Kikyo. Kikyo had more experience. She has killed before. But she wasn't going to run. She was going to prove her skill right here and now.

_Little angel you got to learn to fly_

_Get up and earn your wings tonight_

_Little angel just look into my eyes_

_Get up and earn your wings tonight_

Masumi turned around and faced Kikyo's violet eyes and growled with a smirk. "What the fuck do you want, wench?" She asked coldly. Kikyo showed no emotion but stood there with her bow in her right hand. She said nothing but went to reach for another arrow. Masumi reached in her pocket and pulled out her star. Before Kikyo could shoot the arrow, Masumi threw the star and broke the bow in half. Kikyo stood there, astonished by the sudden movement.

"Baka!" She screamed. "I came for the damn jewel. Give it to me." Masumi stiffened. _They know we're here ... Aiko has the jewel ... _

_Push and shove then climb aboard_

_This is the shuttle train to the top of the world_

_When you look around what do you see?_

_These are all high flyers_

_But none of these high flyers look like me_

"What makes you think I'd just hand it over, Kikyo, my sweet?" Masumi asked, grabbing her cheek. "After that little incident, I think I'd make you suffer." She wiped the blood on her sleeve and smirked at Kikyo. "If you want it, come and get it."

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_What am I supposed to be?_

Kikyo dropped her arrows off her back and pulled out a blade. "I hope you said goodbye to your friends, Masumi, and say hello to your parents from Aiko. You'll be joining them shortly." She charged after Masumi but Masumi managed to get out of the way just before the sword made a big impact within the tree Masumi was by. She rolled on the ground and hit her head on a rock. _Shit!_ She touched her head with her hand and pulled away. She felt a strong stinging pain and when she looked at her hand, the tips of her fingers were crimson colored. Masumi grabbed her pocket knife and stood up.

Suddenly, Aiko threw her cards in the center of the group and stood up. Something was wrong. She could feel it. Without saying anything, she rushed out of the room and out the back door. She ran her fastest towards the lake and heard a scream. Hiding behind a tree, she saw Kikyo had a sword in a tree and Masumi laid on the ground, touching her head. She wanted to go in, to fight Kikyo, but something pulled her back and made her stop. She didn't know why, but she knew Masumi had to face Kikyo alone.

_I pull my way up threw this crowd_

_To find your body crushed on the ground_

_It's so obvious, why couldn't you see?_

_That you can't go high flying without a pair of high flyer wings_

Masumi sighed. She knew her sister was nearby and wondered why she didn't come in to rescue her ... like she's always done in the past. But she wasn't going to let that get to her. She was going to fight her battle and was going to make sure Aiko didn't interfere. Concentrating hard, she placed a barrier around her and Kikyo so that no one could enter. Her and Kikyo began to dance around each other, glares and threats being shot at each other. Aiko watched it all.

Then, Masumi charged at Kikyo. But since she didn't have a blade able to block Kikyo's, she managed to find her right arm wounded badly and Kikyo's blade laid covered in blood. She smirked. "Face it, Masumi," Kikyo said. "Your worthless. Just like your sister. How come she isn't coming in to save you, hm?" She glanced towards the tree Aiko was behind. Aiko heard this remark and leapt from behind the tree to go shred Kikyo apart but couldn't get threw. Her eyes locked with Masumi's.

_Little one's broken, lying on the ground_

_Trying to get up until his last breath is out_

_Wings are strune everywhere, there's blood all around_

_'Cause even angels die, but that light just fades_

_It's so sad but he'd be so proud_

_ Don't quit now, Masumi. _Aiko thought. Masumi's eyes widen and she looked at Aiko. Nodding at her sister, Masumi stood up on her feet, her knife in her hand. "Hey Kikyo," Masumi smirked, "Anyone ever tell you that clay and mud melt?" She concentrated hard and felt the knife heat up. She threw the knife directly at Kikyo, catching it in her stomach. Kikyo screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

Masumi walked over to Kikyo and pulled the knife out of her stomach. "Be happy I'm spearing your life." Soon, the barrier around them faded and Masumi walked out, falling into her sister's arms. The two were held in a big embrace.

"What happened?" Aiko asked in a whisper. Masumi shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." She said, breaking the hug. "Let me get my discman and we can head back to the cabin. I have this strange urge to make InuYasha pissed ... " Aiko and Masumi exchanged grins and Masumi went to grab her discman. She noticed that it was playing still. She placed on her earphones and managed to catch the last bit of the song that was recently playing.

_Broken angel you've got to learn to fly_

_Get up and earn your wings tonight_

_Broken angel just look in my eyes_

_Get up and earn your wings tonight_

_Get up and earn your wings, earn your wings tonight_

(A/N: Song is 'Broken Angel' by Hanson)

Aiko and Masumi walked into the cabin and Masumi managed to walk up the stairs to go clean up before anyone would notice her return. Aiko headed down the stairs to the basement and saw that the cards were placed away and everyone was lounging around. "Aiko!" Kagome stood from the couch and walked over to her. InuYasha, who was sitting right next to her, stretched out onto the couch. "Where have you been?" Aiko looked in thought for a moment before smiling.

"I thought I heard the squirrel mafia outside with my pocky. Heh, I guess I took too long lighting them on fire." She grinned and Kagome sweat dropped.

"Feh, next time don't run out like that, wench." InuYasha murmured. One second he was looking at his claws and the next, everyone found him on the floor, Aiko on top of him.

"What did you call me, you bastard?"

"Geoffme." InuYasha huffed and tried to push Aiko off him. She just smirked and hovered a knee over his prized sword and jewels.

"Say 'Aiko is the best!'" InuYasha growled.

"Bitch." Aiko went to slam her knee down, but InuYasha quickly yelled, "AIKO IS THE BEST! AIKO IS THE BEST!"

"Damn straight!" She got off him and took possesion of the couch. Everyone chuckled at InuYasha and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

"Whatever. You adore me, table-dancing boy." Sesshoumaru blushed at the comment and lunged at his brother. The two began to fight and bicker before they were interrupted by the phone ringing. A soft female's voice from upstairs answered it and there was a click. Masumi bounced down the stairs, her hair wet from the shower and fresh new clothes on.

"That was Rin. She sounded terrified." Masumi said, a look of concern over her face. "She's on her way over along with a tutor from school. It seems we're stuck here."

Myouga was a short old man with a beard. He and Rin approached the front door of the cabin and knocked softly. In their hands were several bags of his things along with Rins. The door opened and Rin flew back, her things dropping to the ground as she felt a tight hug around her. She smiled as she met the forest green eyes of Aiko. "Er... can you get off me, Aiko? I... can't... breathe..." Aiko smiled and stood up. She helped Rin to her feet.

"Sorry! It's just so good to see you!" Aiko gathered Rins things and walked past the tutor as if he wasn't there. Rin followed suit the door was slammed on his face. He sighed and knocked again. This time, the door opened and girl with short, flaming orange hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking him up and down. "You look familiar."

"Miss Inukai, it's Myouga." Masumi brought her hand to her chin, thinking. _Myouga... that name sounds familiar... _She looked at him more closely.

"You're the flea!" She exclaimed, taking his bags. "Sorry, it's just that you were big enough for me to squash." She chuckled and set his bags next to Rins in the entrance hall. "I didn't know you can change form."

"Indeed, I can. Is master InuYasha here?" Masumi nodded.

"Unfournately. Everyone is down in the basement. Follow me." She motioned him to follow her down a flight of stairs and they entered the room. Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Daemon, Aki, and Aiko were playing pool while Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Rin watched. They kids were running around, playing tag.

"Hey pup! It's your turn!" Aiko called to her sister and teammate. Masumi rolled her eyes.

"Coming, bunny. InuYasha, Myouga is here." Masumi said and walked over to the pool table. The teams were Sesshoumaru, Daemon, and InuYasha against Aiko, Masumi, and Aki. So far, Aiko's team was in the lead for the money. InuYasha stepped away and walked over to the old man.

"Yo."

"Master InuYasha, I have some terrible news." Myouga said. At that, everyone turned their attention off whatever they were doing and towards him. "It's seems that everyone here will not be able to return back to school." InuYasha nodded.

"We heard that already from Rin. Why do we have to stay here?" He asked. Myouga sighed.

"It's complicated to say, Master InuYasha. It seems that the twins are a target of Naraku."

"What else is new?" Aiko spat. "We can take care of him. No big deal." She said, rolling her forest green eyes. Myouga turned towards her way.

"That may be, Miss Inukai, but he has risen to a greater power and has joined forces some of the most important people around. Everyone in this room is in great danger." Masumi sighed and fell to the floor.

"It's my fault, isn't it? I shouldn't have taken that damn jewel!" Sesshoumaru crouched down at her side and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"No, it's not. If you didn't take it, it would be in his hands now." He whispered. Masumi sighed and didn't meet his eyes.

"What about school?" Kagome asked, standing from her spot. "We can't miss that!"

"Do not worry, Miss Higurashi. That's why I'm here. I'm your tutor for the rest of the year." There was a loud noise and everyone turned towards Aki. He grinned and patted his stomach.

"I'm hungry. Anyone up for dinner?"

Sango entered her bedroom and sighed. She was going to take a hot shower before dinner but first, she walked over to the bedroom windows and opened them. _It's like an oven in here. _She walked over to her dresser drawers and began to take out a clean pair of light blue jeans, white t-shirt, and undergarments. Just as she was about to enter the bathroom, she stopped.

_ Meow._

She threw her clothes on the bathroom tile floor and walked to one of the windows.

_Meow._

Sango looked out into the trees in front of the window and then down into the bushes. A smile crept across her face as she saw a small, yellow kitten with two tails that had black tips and her paws were also black. The kitten looked up at her.

_Meow._

Sango leaned over and picked the kitten up in her two hands and pulled her inside. "You're so cute." She said, looking at the small animal. She checked the animal for a collar of some sort but didn't find anything. "I think I'll keep you. But what should I call you?" She looked at the cat for a moment before smiling. "I think I'll call you Kiara. Do you like that?"

_Meow._

Sango smiled and ran out the door and down into the kitchen where most of the people were. "LOOK!" She held up Kiara.

"Aw, Sango-chan, she's cute." Kagome said, petting Kiara. Kiara hopped into Kagome's arms and purred. "Where did you get her?"

"I found her outside my window." Sango said. Masumi walked over to Kiara and scratched behind her ears.

"She's a rare firecat demon." She said. "She can transform into the size of this cabin almost and fly."

"Can I keep her?" Sango asked like a little kid. Aiko chuckled.

"We're not going to stop you. Did you name her yet ?" Sango nodded.

"Kiara."

After everyone had finished their dinner and Aiko had her rounds of strawberry pocky with Daemon, they went off on their own. Aki stayed in the kitchen, getting stuck with the dishes because of his bad attitude at dinner. _Stupid Pocky ... _He shook his head and placed the last clean dish in the rack. Just as he picked up a dry washcloth to dry them, the phone rang. Aki picked it up.

"Yo?"

"Seven days..." a dark voice said.

"Seven days?" Aki questioned. "What about seven fucking days?"

"You're going to die."

"Oh really?" Aki asked, grinning. "Pray tell, how will I die? A little girl is going to come out of a tv and attack me?"

"No."

"Oh then you're going to turn off all the lights and murder us one by one. I should have guessed."

"Hm... that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But because of your bad attitude, let's make it tonight." There was a click and then that annoying ring tone. Aki shrugged and hung up the phone. He went back to the dishes, not knowing how much trouble he would be in later.

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for such a long wait. It's been a long time, I know, and I apologize. It took me quite some time to write this out as how I wanted it. To be honest, this is the fourth time I had tried to write Chapter Six. sigh Anywho, please R&R. Inu-chan has written out more than half of chapter seven and it will be in parts so that will be out soon enough !_


	9. Random Chapter 7

             Disclaimer: Sadly we do not open InuYasha, just our characters and the plot. If you have any questions or comments or just have ideas give us a shout at the end or something. I'm being lazy if you can tell. Any who these next few chapters are being done by LilNezumi and I. We hope to make most of you happy that we'll be updating and for those of you who have been reading we give you the biggest thanks in the world -. You all inspire us to write if not my partner and I inspire each other. So if you don't like it well tough cookies to you. - Read and have fun.

"What did he mean by seven days I wonder?" Aki questioned himself.

_Maybe he meant you'll get laid… _(Aki inner thought person thingy answered)

_"_But wait didn't he say something about my attitude and something about because of that he's making it for tonight?" Aki replied to inner thought.

 _Maybe he thought you were deprived of sex for to long that you needed it sooner… _(inner thought person thingy)

"I'm confused, people shouldn't do that to me. Wait did you say sex? I love sex!" Aki speaking back.

_Me too! So finish the dishes so we can prepare!_" Aki was having a conversation with his inner person about the phone call while washing the dishes.

            As soon as he finished he dashed off to his room and began cleaning himself and his room up. He slipped on a pair of black silk boxers and a black skin-tight tank top. He smirked to himself in the mirror and winked. [A.N: I think we have a self-conceded bastard! _ gets tackled by Aki _ I am not conceded I'm horny! O.O']

            After we finished winking the lights went off. He shrugged thinking it was just his 'woman' getting it on for him. He decided to jump in bed and wait. He was soon going to find out who his 'woman' was.

Masumi was sitting in her room when the lights went out. She shuffled around the room looking for flashlights, but found none for her disposal. She then bumped into the nightstand that had a candle placed on it. She grabbed the candle then started her search for matches and/or a lighter.

            As Masumi was blindly searching she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist. She eeped, but was silenced with soft lips pressing over hers. _ Wow the sexiness of lips … _Masumi groaned and then protested as Sesshoumaru pulled away. He chuckled as he looked at her.

            "Fluffy, what was that for?" Masumi muttered out still a little dazed. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

            "It was dark and I tripped and somehow your lips broke my fall." He smirked devilishly at Masumi then flipped something shiny out of his pocket. He brought the shiny object down against his pants and brought it up. A flame about an inch high danced on it.

            The room that was once dark was engulfed with light casting shadows over the furniture. Masumi tackled Sesshoumaru and straddled his hips. She leaned forward to grab the lighter from his grasp and started to play with it.

            Sesshoumaru just stared on shocked at the enlightened girl on him. Masumi took the lighter and started to sway her arm back in forth saying 'I'm a hippie!' She grinned and laughed.

            As Aiko and Sakura were walking to the cabin they saw the lights turn off. Aiko confused and worried picked up Sakura while walking to the cabin. She stopped short when she heard rustling in the bushes.

            Aiko then set Sakura down and muttered something under her breath. Sakura was engulfed in a light dark green shield.

            "Stay their Sakura and don't move from that spot till I come back, okay?" Aiko whispered while pointing to the spot. Sakura nodded and stood quietly. Aiko then padded her way towards the bushes and moved them around. _ Nothing there … that's odd, I could have sworn I heard voices or something … _

            She shook her head to clear her thoughts then walked back over to Sakura. She bent down and gently picked up Sakura after muttering words under her breath. The green shield vanished. They then proceeded on back to the cabin.

            When they reached the door they heard threatening growling and hushed voices all around them.

            Sakura started to shiver in fear, but didn't say anything. Aiko held Sakura a bit tighter as she ran towards the door, something starting to chase them. The sound of paws hitting the earth in a gallop towards them became louder as it got closer. Just as they reached the door to the cabin they heard heavy breathing behind them.

            Aiko threw open the door and tumbled in. She turned quickly with Sakura still in her arms and slammed the door shut. She locked it and pushed the couch in front of the door. Once everything was secure she let a breathe out that she didn't know she held.

"Ko-neesan, I'm scared…" Sakura said shakily. Aiko cuddled her closer to her body. She then muttered sweet nothings in her ear, which calmed her down and made Sakura sleep. Smiling Aiko got up with Sakura still in her arms and set out to find everyone. Starting with her sister.

_ Hmm … wonder where she could be … I know … _Before finishing her thoughts she dashed off up the stairs trying not to tousle Sakura too much in her arms. Coming to her room she heard laughing. She raised one eyebrow and opened the door slowly. Her eyes widened when she say her sister and Sesshoumaru lying on the floor.

            "Umm … Masumi we really need to talk," Aiko muttered lowly. Masumi and Sesshoumaru turned to see Aiko standing in the doorway. Masumi looked down at her position and started to blush. Sesshoumaru just chuckled and sat up.

            Masumi fell into his lap and stayed like that before Sesshoumaru got up and brought her with him. He then set her on the floor and turned towards Aiko.

            "To what pleasure do we owe you for interrupting us?" He spoke carelessly with a stoic face. Aiko just shook her head.

            "If you both haven't noticed the lights are out and someone is trying to break into the cabin. We need everyone to go down into the basement like right now." Aiko said calmly. "Plus while Sakura and I were outside we heard something and it started to chase us. So Sesshoumaru go grab everyone and bring him or her all downstairs. Masumi, Sakura and I will join you all in a bit." Sesshoumaru just looked at them then left.

            "So what did you want?" Masumi asked while playing with the lighter that was still adorned in her hand.

            "We are probably going to have to stay in the basement a few days. I have a feeling Naraku is behind this. Plus we need to go into all the rooms and grab the candles out and bring them downstairs. Oh and I need to get something from my room." Aiko spoke softly. "Oh I have something insight on telepathic heritage in our family."

            Masumi looked her sister over. "Does that mean we can do it?" Aiko nodded her head.

            "It's something mom and dad could do. I was looking it up and our whole clan is able to do it. It was actually awesome. It was in one of those boxes from the attic." Aiko said happily. Masumi smiled and complied.

            "Any who let's go the others are in the basement and we need to get the stuff from the other rooms before heading down there. I'm going to my room to get my stuff go in each room and get the candles. I'll meet you downstairs." Aiko said. Masumi just nodded as Aiko left the room.

            Sakura woke up a bit and stared at Aiko from the bed. Aiko was digging through a chest in front of the bed. Sakura slid off the bed and crawled to where Aiko was. "Ko-neesan whatcha doin?" she asked sleepily. Aiko jumped a little, but turned and smiled.

            "I'm looking for my lighters and some other things. Ah found it!" she exclaimed happily. She tossed the stuff in her bag and shut the chest. Sakura seeing she was through crawled into Aiko's lap. Falling asleep immediately.

            Masumi was waiting at the bottom of the steps she had about twenty candles from the other rooms maybe more, but she wasn't counting. She was still consumed with the lighter in her hands. Aiko came down the steps with her duffel bag by her side.

            "Took you long enough," Masumi growled out playfully. Aiko just gave her a coy look. Masumi led the way towards the basement. On their way there they heard a low threatening growling. It was the same growling as outside.

            Masumi stopped and looked around for the sound. "Don't stop keep moving, I think it's in the house. It wants something too. Once we're in the basement no one can get in there." Aiko muttered.

            Masumi made a mad dash for the door. She grabbed it and flung it open. She waited for Aiko to fall inside, and that's exactly what happened. Masumi then shut the door closed and locked it. She leaned against it as she heard something pound against it.

            She jumped up and looked around. Aiko was leaning on the wall panting. She still had a sleeping Sakura in her arms. Masumi started to laugh, which made Aiko raise an eyebrow.

            "It's just funny. Sakura hasn't woken up. What did you do to her in the tree house? Make her chase that stupid squirrel that says 'Pocky is no good?'" Masumi questioned. Aiko just looked on smirking.

            Masumi shook her head and turned to head down the steps towards the others. Aiko followed while stumbling a bit. Masumi was about to walk off when Aiko came tumbling on her. Masumi looked down at her sister with a weird expression.

            "Aiko what the hell is up with you?" Masumi growled out worriedly. Aiko just smirked at her.

            "It must have been to much energy when I was outside, take Sakura and bring her to bed or something just leave me sit here a while." Aiko muttered out while placing Sakura in Masumi's arms.

            Masumi just gave Aiko a questioning look before leaving to put Sakura in one of the rooms in the basement. Aiko just sat on the steps leaning against the wall relaxing.

            "Hey guys what up? Is everyone down here?" Masumi questioned as she looked around the room. Everyone nodded and just sat staring at her like she grew a second head or something.

            "What?" she asked irritated. InuYasha got up and walked over to her.

_[To be continued … if you really want more you would review LilNezumi LilInu]___


	10. Random Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not open InuYasha, just our characters and the plot. If you have any questions or comments or just have ideas give us a shout at the end or something. I'm being lazy if you can tell. We hope to make most of you happy that we'll be updating and for those of you who have been reading we give you the biggest thanks in the world -. You all inspire us to write if not my partner and I inspire each other. So if you don't like it well tough cookies to you.

"Why in the seven hells are we down here wench?" he said while glaring. Masumi bristled and ran to attack him. She almost made it. Key word almost, if Sesshoumaru hadn't attacked InuYasha before her.

            She just smiled triumphantly. InuYasha then was face down on the floor with swirlies in his eyes. Everyone, but Sesshoumaru and Masumi shook their head in shame.

            "Hey babe," Aki said while inching towards Masumi. Masumi oblivious to his movements started to look around. That's when she felt it. Her eye started to twitch and she fisted her hand while her knuckles turned stark white.

            "What the fuck do you think your doing!" she yelled before jumping on him and biting and punching him hard. She then leaned towards his ear and whispered, "If you try that one more time I will rip your testes off and make you eat them!" she growled threateningly. 

            Aki gulped visibly and glared at everyone for laughing at him. Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly before adding under his breath "that's my girl." He smiled when he saw Masumi blush from his comment.

            Maybe you should change that to After some threatening to Aki; Rin, Kagome, and Sango left the room to check up on Shippo and then to take a bath in the hot spring that they found. It was like being out in the middle of a beautiful forest. As they left Sakura made her way into the room.

            "Where is Ko-neesan, Umi-neesan?" Sakura asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I was waiting for her to come sleep with me." Masumi looked at her before remembering she left her at the bottom of the stairs.

            "Keep an eye on Sakura." Masumi stated before leaving Aki, Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and Daemon. Daemon looked at his sister and picked her up while rocking her to sleep. The guys started to talk about what they should do to the girls.

            Masumi bolted out of the room and towards the stairs. She smiled widely at the sight before her.  Aiko was at the bottom of the steps sleeping. The amusing part was she was wearing a white tank top and black shorts.

            Masumi tiptoed towards the bathroom and filled a bucket with ice, cold water. She snickered a few times before tiptoeing back over to her sister. She then took the bucket and over turned it on top of Aiko's head.

            "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Aiko screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped up and glared at Masumi for all that she was worth. Masumi was ready for the chase, but it never came. Aiko stood staring at her with an angry expression. It quickly changed to an unreadable one.

            Masumi shivered from the tingling sensation that went up her spine from the look she was receiving. Aiko then pulled her hands in front of her. Dark green magic started to flow from her hand. She concentrated and a sword appeared in her grip. Her sword was laced with gold writing on the handle that said, WAR.

            Masumi smirked and pulled her hands in front of her. Dark blue magic started to flow from her hands then she held a sword in her grip. Her sword was laced with light orange writing on the handle that said, PEACE.  

            When they charged each other the swords clashed creating tiny sparks. Aiko was pushing Masumi back trying to make her mess up, but Masumi had other plans.

            Masumi smirked to herself as she led Aiko back to the others. Aiko was being patient, but saw the faint glint in her sisters' eyes. Aiko dived forward and pulled her sword across Masumi's stomach.

            Masumi grunted from the pain, but pushed the thought away. _ She wants to play rough now does she … _Masumi shook her head to clear her thoughts. She then stopped fast and ducked the upcoming blow she then brought her sword up and stabbed Aiko through the shoulder. 

            Aiko winced at the wound, but grinned. They made it into where the others were. Masumi then hit Aiko's hands making her lose the magic. Masumi was using it to her advantage. She then brought the sword up and sliced Aiko in the leg.

            Aiko growled out then flipped back. She charged at Masumi dodging all her blows. She made it real close and kicked Masumi's hands making her lose her sword. Both girls started to fight hand to hand when they were finally, tackled by Daemon and Sesshoumaru.

            When they got off them Masumi and Aiko started to laugh and high five each other. Both girls silently congratulated each other on the combat. After the laughter subsided it became eerily quiet.

            Everyone was staring at Aiko and Masumi for a while with wide-eyes. "What the fuck are you all staring at?" both girls growled out in unison. InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Daemon just remanded quiet while still watching the girls.

            "Well, my ladies, we are staring because for one Masumi has a deep cut across her stomach the other … cough ," Miroku stated, but considered if he should go on or not.

            "The other is that Aiko, you're wearing a white shirt that's soaked through, with two wounds, but mostly we can tell you aren't wearing a bra!" Aki finished happily with a dreamy look on his face.

            Aiko became red in the face. Nobody really knew what it was from the embarrassment or the anger. Masumi just side stepped and let her sister take them on. Aiko first went after Aki and Miroku.

            She jumped on them and grabbed their 'precious jewels' and twisted them. They aren't so precious anymore. She lowered her head towards their ears and whispered. "If I so as hear another perverted thought from either of you I will personally rip your testicles off and choke you both with them!" she growled coldly.

            She then jumped off them and let them whimper in pain. They would be talking in high voices for a while. Next were InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. She lunged at them. She grabbed Sesshoumaru's tail and InuYasha's ear.

            She tugged on InuYasha's ear really hard and pulled him towards her. She then turned towards Sesshoumaru after she knew she had InuYasha securely in her grip then pulled tight on the tail. She then bent towards their ears and whispered.

            "If I see you both just stand there and gape at my sister and me. InuYasha I will rip your fuzzy little ears off and make you eat them and Sess I will rip your tail off and choke all of you together, but first I will dye it pink and braid it to make you look like the valley girl that you are. Got it!" she said with a little more harsh growling tone.

            Both of them nodded and gulped. Masumi couldn't hold it in anymore she laughed so hard she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Aiko's next victim was Daemon. Everyone turned his or her eyes towards him.

            Aiko padded her way towards Daemon. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Umm… Aiko you shouldn't try and hurt me!" Daemon reasoned out.

            "And why not?" she said meaningfully. Daemon then pulled his arms up to show the sleeping Sakura in his arms. At seeing her in his arms her eyes softened. She then took her from his arms and started to leave the room with Masumi following her.

            Daemon let out a breath that he didn't know he held. All the guys glared at him for not receiving any punishment that was until Aiko turned around. "Don't think I let you off that easy Daemon, yours is to come." With that said the girls finally left the room. Daemon shuddered to think of the punishment and slouched on the couch. The guys just sat not talking till Rin, Sango, and Kagome came into the room.

            "What happened?" Rin asked.  Sesshoumaru just shook his head while hugging his tail close to his body. InuYasha was rubbing his swollen ear from the abuse it had undergone. Daemon just sat staring into oblivion thinking of his pain that was to come.

            Aki and Miroku sat on the floor trying there best to smile and keep their thoughts away from their injured jewels. Sango and Kagome got the picture and started to giggle up a storm. Rin was still a little lost. She then took another good look around.

            Her eyes widened considerably at what happened. She stood a little shocked, but started to laugh, nonetheless. While the girls finally controlled their outbursts they sat down and began to talk in hushed voices.

            Every so often they would look around and smile with a hidden agenda behind it. Masumi walked into the room with a content look on her face.

            "So refreshing to soak in warm water to loosen some stressed muscles." She said while smirking at the guys. She then lunged into Sesshoumaru's lap and started to pet his tail. She almost dozed off when she remembered something.

            She lifted her head and looked towards Daemon. She inched her ways towards him and leaned in towards his ear. He jerked slightly from the sudden closeness.

"Aiko is still in the hot spring she wanted you to go down there she wanted a talk with you and that means now and don't worry Sakura is in bed." Masumi whispered. Daemon looked at her face, but was rewarded with a smirk and a wink.

His whole body froze. _ KUSO! I am in for it now … _Daemon slid off the couch and walked towards the spring. He turned back to look at everyone and they gave him a sympathetic look, that is, all the guys except the girls. They were still plenty confused.

            Sesshoumaru then growled at Masumi for being to close to Daemon. He laced his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. She was confronted with a rock hard chest and mind-boggling smells.

Daemon padded his way into the hot spring and plopped down on the ground. He looked around the room. He remembered all the details from his visit when he was younger. Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the shuffling of cloth next to him.

            Aiko sat down next to him and looked him in the eye. _ I wonder what he's thinking about … he looks as though he's in deep thought … hehe time to wake up _She smirked and leaned in. She pressed her lips on his gently.

            Daemon felt the warm velvety texture against his lips. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked in forest green pools. Aiko pulled away and was smiling happily.

"W-w-what was that for? I-I-I thought y-y-you were mad at me?" Daemon squeaked out. Aiko just started to laugh. She reached her hand out and started to caress his cheek. He leaned into her palm.

            "I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I-I just wanted some alone time with you. The only time I got was when I met you at the underground racing. I wanted to talk, so come on get up." Aiko got up and walked away towards the hot spring waterfall.

            Daemon got up to follow, but as Aiko walked away he saw the only thing she was wearing was just a towel. _ Hmm … I wonder if this is some kind of trick. {Don't trust her} What? Who are you? {I'm your conscience you dolt and listen to me when I say don't trust her. Remember it's Aiko} Yeah, but that was the Aiko from along time ago {SHE'S EVIL I TELL YOU} How would you know… why the hell am I still talking to you… GO AWAY! _

            Daemon growled at his thoughts and took off towards Aiko. "Who were you growling at Daemon?" Aiko questioned. Daemon just shook his head and smiled. Aiko was lying on her stomach with her arms in the spring.

            Daemon lied down next to her and watched her movements. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked unsure of her antics.  She smiled while looking at him.

            "I really just wanted your company, but we better get back. I'm just kind of worried about what's going on. I'm starting to think Naraku is behind this or something. Any who let's go back and talk to the others I brought a lot of fun things!" Aiko said rapidly. She had on a smirk that had a plan behind it.

            "So that means you are going to punish me?" Daemon sighed with relief.

            "I never said that," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. She sat up while Daemon was still lying on his stomach comprehending what she was talking about. Aiko flipped him over so he was lying on his back.

            Daemon's eyes were wide open and he was ready to run. He saw Aiko move and he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Aiko shuffle on him. He cracked open one eye and saw Aiko straddling his hips and lean forward.

            He squeezed his eye shut once again that is till he felt pressure on his lips again. He snapped his eyes open and looked at her. SHE WAS KISSING HIM AGAIN. He was utterly confused.

            She leaned down and whispered, "This is your punishment." She sat up on him and pulled off her towel. He sat there with an I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that look. She smiled and bent down once she secured that towel back around her.

"Next time punishment will be a lot more painful." She pushed herself off and walked to the other side. She slipped on a pair of black army silk boxers and a black army tank top.

_[To be continued … if you really want more you would review LilNezumi LilInu]___


	11. Random Chapter 9

Disclaimer: sighs I really feel like I'm always putting these things up, you all know we don't own InuYasha so what's the problem? {So you don't get sued} Shut up! I knew that. Well read on and review. Enjoy! Lil Inu

Daemon lied stunned on the floor for a while before going to put on his man tank top and some boxers so as to be comfortable.

            Aiko strolled into the room and took a seat next to her sister Masumi. Masumi looked at her and saw a smirk tug at Aiko's lips. "I take it everything went as planned?" Masumi whispered for only her sister to hear.  Aiko just nodded. "Good, is he still stunned though?" Aiko nodded yet again.

            Daemon walked into the room a few minutes later. He still had a stunned look on his face. Aki waltzed up to him. "So how was your punishment?" he squeaked out. I guess his 'jewels' still are sore.

            "I'm still trying to figure it out." He muttered out. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. First he looked at Daemon then at the two giggling twins next to him. _ Wonder what she did to him to have him act that way … ask him later _

            "Well what shall we d…" Rin began, but was interrupted by Sakura and Shippo running around the room.

            "YAY! TIME TO PLAY GAME … NIISAN COME ON LET'S PLAY!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. All the girls started to laugh while all the guys face faulted. Shippo started to run around throwing pillows at everyone and giving them nicknames.

            Basically the guys he thought they needed new names. "FLUFFY! INU-PUP! SQUEAK LECH! MONK LECH! DAME! WOOHOO!" Both Shippo and Sakura screamed while running around in mindless circles throwing pillows at them and chanting their new nicknames.

             The girls were laughing their asses off as the kids kept up there antics. The guys were huddled in a group in the center of the room while crazy children ran around them. Masumi got up and started to dance around with the kids and throw things also. Aiko then followed, as did Rin, Kagome and Sango.

            The guys were getting even more scared as the girls joined in. Finally Kagome grabbed Shippo and Aiko grabbed Sakura. As soon as they picked them up the kids fell fast asleep in their arms. "That was so much fun we have to do that again Fluffy, Monk Lech!" Sango and Masumi shouted together.

            Kagome, Rin and Aiko just chuckled and sat down. Kagome took the beanbag in the corner as she cradled Shippo in her arms. Rin took the floor and lied on her stomach while watching everyone around the room. Aiko decided to take a seat in the papasan chair.

            While she was lying in it she grabbed a pillow and blanket and got her and Sakura situated in it. As soon as she settled down in it everyone took a seat as well. Sesshoumaru was on the couch leaning on the arm while Masumi was leaning against him. InuYasha was on the opposite side of the couch.

            Miroku and Aki were on the floor. Miroku propped up with his back against the couch and Aki was lying on his stomach next to Rin. Once everyone was situated they remained quiet. After a few minutes of eerie silence Rin spoke up.

            "So what shall we talk about or do for that matter. I'm getting wicked bored just sitting here." Rin muttered voicing out her thoughts.

            "I KNOW!" Aiko shouted a bit. She slipped out of the chair as not to wake Sakura. She ran out of the room then came back with the big black bag she dropped earlier along with the candles Masumi dropped when taking Sakura.

            "What's in the bag? And what's up with all the candles?" Miroku asked eyeing the bag and candles suspiciously.

            "Well the candles are if the power goes out down here and as for the bag I have absolutely no idea." Masumi answered. Aiko walked over to Masumi and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at Aiko. "Are you serious!? Where did you find it?" Masumi said shocked.

            "I'll show you, come with me." Aiko replied walking out and down the hall. Everyone watched the two twins walk out of the room.

            "Wonder what's up." Sesshoumaru said voicing everyone's thoughts. They all nodded in agreement with him.

      "So where did you find it?" Masumi said.

            "I found it when we were cleaning out the attic." Aiko replied. "Well there's actually five."

      "Why did you wait till now to tell me!" Masumi scolded.

            "Well I was going to, but every time I tried either someone stopped to talk with me or someone did you." Aiko muttered.

      "What did it say? Huh Huh Huh!" Masumi anxiously said.

      "I didn't read it if your asking." Aiko replied in a bored tone.

      "Well why not?" Masumi growled out.

            "Because I was waiting for you!" Aiko said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

            "Oh, hehe. That's tight!" Masumi said chuckling lightly. They turned left and walk into a master bedroom/office. Aiko moved towards the bookcase and sat down on the black leather lazy boy couch.

            Masumi follows, but pounces on the couch making Aiko bounce a bit. She pulled the bag onto the couch and scrambled through the bag. She pulled out a book that had a velvet blood red cover. 

Mayu Aya Miyoko's Diary

Danger! Keep Out!

"We all dream; we do not understand our dreams,

yet we act as if nothing strange goes on in our sleep minds, strange at least by comparison with the logical, purposeful doings of our minds when we are awake."

My thoughts

                           My life

            "You know, come to think of it we never knew our mother's maiden name, till now that is. And what's even weirder is that I've heard that last name before, but where?" Masumi said out loud voicing her thoughts.

            "Well Masumi your weird to begin with." Aiko stated before getting hit in the head. "Ouch! I was only kidding." Masumi glared at her.

            "Well open the diary already!" Masumi said impatiently. Aiko opened the book and looked at the first page.

            "It's blank." Aiko groaned out. As she went to shake the book a note and two pairs of prayer beads fell out. Masumi grabbed them and opened the note.

            "What's it say Masumi huh?" Aiko asked excitedly. Masumi read over the note and looked at the beads.

            "Aiko try this on." Masumi said while handing her one of the prayer beads. Aiko took the beads and put them around her neck.

            "Okay now what happens?" Aiko asked curiously. Masumi looked at her and grinned. Aiko didn't like that grin and backed up.

            "Aiko do you want some strawberry … POCKY!?" Masumi shouted out. Aiko felt a tug around her neck and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Once she felt the weight go away she picked up the prayer beads from around her neck and tried to get them off.

            "WHAT THE HELL! DAMMIT YOU ARE GONNA DIE BITCH!" Aiko charged after a screaming Masumi. Masumi dropped the other pair of beads and took off. Aiko before chasing her sister picked up the beads and ran after her.

             Masumi dashed out into the room that the others occupied. She jumped into Sesshoumaru's lap and hid herself against his chest.

            "Save me." She whimpered out against him. Sesshoumaru looked at Masumi then to the direction she came from. Aiko came into the room seething. Everyone turned to give her a look. She glared at everyone then searched for Masumi.

            Aiko then spotted her. She slinked over and looked at Sesshoumaru innocently then to her sisters' back. Aiko tossed the beads around Masumi's neck and chuckled to herself.

            "Masumi I am terribly sorry. Let's go back to the room and talk like civilized demons I promise not to try anything. And to hold to my promise we will go see Pirates of the Caribbean. You know the one with that hott ass guy Johnny Depp who plays JACK SPARROW!" Aiko said calmly then yelled that last part out.

            Masumi felt a tug around her neck and fell hard. She was waiting for the feeling of the floor, but landed in something soft. Her eyes widened.

            She slowly got up after feeling the weight subside and looked up. Sesshoumaru grunted then looked at Aiko.

            Aiko smiled nervously. She didn't mean for Masumi to land right into Sesshoumaru's lap. Though that really had to hurt. Ouch.

            "AIKO!" Sesshoumaru growled out.

            "Sorry Fluffy." She said while bowing and creeping out of the room.

            "Aiko wait I'll go with you. Then we can get some POCKY!" Masumi said. Aiko fell to the floor making an imprint.

            "JACK SPARROW IS HOTT!" Aiko screamed out. Masumi met Sesshoumaru's lap once again.

            "POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! POCKY! " yelled Masumi. She watched as Aiko fell to the ground repeatedly.

            "JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW! JACK SPARROW!" Aiko yelled back after she got up from her falls. She watched Masumi fall into Sesshoumaru's lap repeatedly. Aiko watched Sesshoumaru flinch every time from the impact.

_            That really has to hurt I should stop … but that means I can't pick on Masumi shrugs oh well _

            "AIKO! MASUMI! IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND I PROMISE THAT!" Sesshoumaru growled out losing his cool.

            Everyone stared on in bewilderment. "Sesshoumaru, umm didn't that hurt? I mean having her fall into your 'sword' that many times." InuYasha asked cautiously.

            "Don't worry about that." Sesshoumaru said calmly. He then got up from his seat and limped to the bathroom.

            "He's gonna have a bruise won't he?" Aki whispered to Miroku. Miroku just nodded his head. _ Poor guy _

            Aiko and Masumi slinked out of the room when they heard Sesshoumaru yelling obscenities from the bathroom. They didn't want to stay and wait for his wrath so they decided to head back to the office. Once there they shut the door and locked it.

            "What did that note say in the first place Masumi?" Aiko asked.

            "Well it said that our parents used it on us when we were out of control and didn't listen, but I think I only remember them using it on us a few times. It said we figured how to get them off." Masumi stated with a devious grin.

            "Hmm … that must have amused our parents eh?" Aiko mumbled. Masumi just chuckled and picked up the abandoned diary.

            "Well let's read them. You take dads and I'll take moms. We will start with their own diaries of how they grew up." Masumi recommended. Aiko just nodded and picked up her dads and flipped it open.

_[To be continued … if you really want more you would review LilNezumi LilInu]_


	12. Random Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ok, so here is how it's going down. Now, even though Inu-chan is officially married to InuYasha (she has the proof of a certificate! ahem Actually, it's a little online type deal) and that I'm married to Fluffy, we do not own them. They don't even own themselves, at that ! They belong to their wonderful creator, Rumiko Takahshi, and so do the rest of the main characters. But, do keep in mind, Aiko, Masumi, Sakura, Aki, and Daemon belongs to us. Also, we own the plot as well. We marked our original characters and plot with the official Anger Management and InuYasha-Kuwas sticker. No takies ! Enjoy your stay here at the Secret's Within' story and please, e-mail all questions and complaints to LilNezumiLilInuyahoo.com ... oh yes, and REVIEW !

_"Hey look at this. I thought our last name was InuKai, not Tetsu." Aiko muttered out while looking at the cover of her father's diary._

Kisho Hiro Tetsu

Danger! Keep the hell out!

To hide yourself well is sometimes more suspicious than darkness …

Deep thoughts!

My Life!

            "Maybe that's not dads'. Maybe it's one of his friends?" Masumi questioned out. Aiko shook her head.

            "I don't think so because that's dad's first and middle name. Well I guess we just have to read more into it to find out the truth about our parents. Right?" Aiko yipped out excitedly. Masumi just looked at her sister then open the diary she held in her hands and read the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_            I can't believe them. They can't lock me in my room all day. All I did was go into Yukio forest. I was chased into there. My parents should know better, I am a full youkia. Maybe the reason they were mad is because that man, I think Kisho was his name, brought me home. I have to see him again. _

_Love Mayu_

            "Hey Aiko, do you remember what the forest name is that our house is surrounded by?" Masumi asked turning to look at her sister. Aiko kept her eyes on the diary while reading and nodded.

            "It's called Yukio forest. Why do you ask?" Aiko stopped her reading and glanced at her sister. Masumi just shook her head and read on.

_Dear Diary,_

_            I snuck out last night and met Kisho. Oh kami he was such a handsome man. He is so sweet. He lives in the forest, well he actually owns the forest and the northern land since we own the eastern lands, but what really gets me is what type of demon he is. It's the most rare type of demon. He is only supposed to be myth because no one came across there kind. He's a kin'iro no tora demon. I learned from him that they can control anything and that there was a tale that there would be two descendents that would change the world for good or bad. It was all so exciting; I learned so much from him. Well I better go I'm meeting him tomorrow night. He's going to show me around. _

_Love Mayu_     

            "This is interesting, so what does yours say Aiko?" Masumi pressured. Aiko didn't look up she just a raised a hand signaling for her to be a quiet a moment while she finished reading. Masumi got pissed at the gesture and flicked her sister off. Aiko finally looked up and grinned.

            "Yes dear sister what may I help you with?" Aiko questioned sweetly. Masumi growled, but subsided.

            "I wanted to know if you found anything interesting." Masumi asked again. Aiko gave her a blank stare as if she were thinking about something. Then snapping out of her trance she looked up and shook her head.

            "Not yet, you?" Aiko asked.

            "I'll only tell you when you find something interesting." Masumi pouted. Aiko just shrugged and went back to reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_            I know this is weird for me to write in you, but who the hell cares. I met this beautiful woman today. Her name is Mayu. She is the princess of the eastern lands. Her parents however don't know about the northern lands having a rare family. Well for that fact no one does. I just wish that we didn't have to hide the fact that we exist, but in small numbers. I was training today with niisan in the forest when I stumbled upon her. I had to hide my features so I looked like a normal tora demon._

_Kisho_

"This really isn't that interesting yet, hang on let me read a few more…" Aiko mumbled out.

            "So what shall we do?" Rin questioned pulling everyone from there thoughts.

            "Don't know, got any ideas anyone?" Kagome responded.

            "I know!" Miroku jumped up happily.

            "Nothing perverted you idiot." Sango hit him in the back of the head.

            "We can play strip poker!" Aki finished Miroku's thoughts. Rin hit him over the head with a lamp that was next to her officially knocking him out.

            "You have been spending way too much time with Miroku. Daemon how could you expose your brother to something like that _points to Miroku _?" Sango questioned.

            "I didn't, they both had a lot in common. Plus Aki has acted like that since forever. You should have seen the time he…" As Daemon was going to finish a tackle cut him off from his brother.

            "What my brother means is that I have been a pervert since I can walk." Aki smiled then glared at his brother.

            "Daemon, finish what you were going to say you caught our attention." Rin, Kagome and Sango explained together while nodding.

            "I was going to finish in the first place _ chuckles _. Any who it happened a few years ago when he was 14 he was sort of a player in school. Well we went to this party hosted by some of the rich kids, though Aki hung out with that crowd I was sort of the misfit in school. Well Aki got really drunk and well… " Daemon paused before breaking down and laughing.

            "It wasn't funny. Yuri mixed my drink." Aki pouted and slammed into the couch with a huff.

            "Finish!" All three girls shouted.

            "Okay. Well Aki was so drunk first he started to make comments to the couch and started to pet then kiss it. Well he started to strip and began 'making love' to it. Oh it was funny indeed. I had to pull him off. Then when we got home he went in Sakura's room and start fondling her dolls and making out with them. He seriously has perverted issues that I didn't need to know." Daemon finished. Everyone in the room was laughing minus Aki.

            "I told you it wasn't that funny." He pouted.

            "Ki you played with my dolls?" Sakura asked groggily finally waking from her sleep. Aki blushed.

            "In a sense yes." Aki muttered. "How about we play twister?"

            "I guess we could." Rin replied.

            "I'm spinner!" Kagome shouted racing out of the room to grab the game.

            "I'd like her to be my spinner." Miroku and Aki commented together grinning perversely before being slapped by Rin, Sango, and InuYasha.

            "Okay got the game." Kagome smiled happily while setting everything up. "Girls VS Boys. Only three and three, so the first ones up are Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Aki VS Sango, Rin and MASUMI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

            Masumi and Aiko came rushing out of the room fast like something happened.

            "What? What happened. Is everyone okay? Where's the fire? If its those beavers again I swear I'll eat them!" Masumi rushed out looking around quickly.

            "Umm… we just wanted you in here to play battle of the sex on the twister board." Rin said.

            "Oh, okay." Masumi shrugged and took her place by the board. "Prepare to lose you sorry excuses for beavers!" Everyone sweat-dropped.

            "Okay right foot blue. Oh and you can't use your own dot twice you have to use another dot used by someone else." Kagome stated while spinning.

_Ten minutes later…_

"Get your ass out of my face." Sesshoumaru growled.

            "Then whomever has there hand on my boob remove it!" Rin said.

            "Sorry Rin, I can seem to reach the spot." Sango muttered.

            "Hey! Keep doing what your doing that feels good." Aki said smirking to whomever had their hand rubbing against his 'neighborhood'.

            Everyone stopped what he or she was doing. "Umm Aki no one is near you, quite groping yourself. It's not appropriate to jack off during a game and in front of so many people." Daemon chuckled out from his seat on the couch watching the game in amusement.

            "Oh. I was only joking to see if you people were paying attention." Aki chuckled out nervously.

            "Left hand yellow." Kagome yelled. Aiko was circling the board watching carefully then taking pictures. The positions were getting more amusing the longer the game was going on. As Miroku reached for the yellow, he knocked into Sango taking her and himself down.

            "Sango, Miroku both of you are out." Aiko stated.

            "Right foot green." Kagome watched while idly spinning the spinner. Rin was reaching over Aki and almost seceded in touching the dot, but fell on top of him in an awkward position.

            "Keh! Losers, you're both out Aki, Rin." InuYasha muffled out from his spot on the floor. Aki and Rin blushed and jumped off the board and sat next to Daemon on the couch.

            "Oh! Go Masumi beat the fluff out of Fluffy! You know you can do it Puppy! Remember were unbeatable! I play winner." Aiko jumped around excitedly. Sesshoumaru growled while the girls giggled.

            "Come on Sesshy you can beat her what are you a man or a mouse?" InuYasha pressed while grinning.

            "Okay I'm gonna try to make this a little harder. I'm going to give each of you a separate command." Kagome said. "Sesshoumaru place your left elbow on blue. Masumi place your right tit on green."

            Masumi turned and gave Kagome a weird stare. "You want me to put my tit on the dot. Don't you think that's a little to sexual?" Masumi questioned.

            "No, unless you want me to say start taking off your clothes and do kinky things on the board, then you do as I say!" Kagome demanded. InuYasha looked at Kagome.

            "I think we all found out a secret about you Kagome. You like it kinky in the bedroom." He chuckled out while getting hit with the spinner.

            The game went on for another ten minutes. The outcome. Sesshoumaru lost and Masumi won. We won't go into detail just know that Sesshoumaru needed an ice pack for his 'precious items' for the feat he tried to accomplish.

            "So what now?" Daemon questioned while looking at all the people lying around  the room. Sakura and Shippo snuck into the room and cuddled into the girls whom were laying spread out on the floor in the corner.

            "Oh that reminds me. Why are we down here?" Aki questioned.

            "Yeah. I asked you wenches that earlier and you totally ignored me." InuYasha spoke out.

            "So how 'bout them bears?" Aiko questioned while staring at the ceiling. InuYasha and Aki bristled by being ignored.

            "I wouldn't know I don't watch hockey." Masumi replied.

            "Umm… Masumi The Bears aren't hockey its…" Miroku started, but was interrupted by Masumi.

            "They are a football team I know its just a joke, jeez you lecher get with the program instead of your 'boys'." She stated.

            "Any who back to the question at hand. Why are we down here no more dodging the question." Sesshoumaru stated sternly.

            "Well we aren't too sure ourselves about what happened. I know when Sakura and I were outside we saw the lights go off and we went to check it out. On our way in we heard strange sounds from all over then as we neared the door an animal of some sort started to chase us." Aiko said thoughtfully while tapping her chin.

            "I was in my room when it happened. By the way who answered the phone earlier?" Masumi asked looking around. Aki froze. _ Did she just say what I think she said! KUSO! _

            Everyone shook his or her heads. "I answered it." Aki spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him. "It was a weird call some man I'm guessing, but it sounded gruff and sexy, any who started to ramble."

            "What did they say?" Masumi asked interested. Aiko turned to look up at Aki.

            "Well… " Aki fumbled out.

            "Get on with it you twit." Aiko growled out impatiently.

            "I will. Well I answered and they said…" He started.

Flashback 

_After everyone had finished their dinner and Aiko had her rounds of strawberry pocky with Daemon, they went off on their own. Aki stayed in the kitchen, getting stuck with the dishes because of his bad attitude at dinner. Stupid Pocky ... He shook his head and placed the last clean dish in the rack. Just as he picked up a dry washcloth to dry them, the phone rang. Aki picked it up._

_            "Yo?"_

_            "Seven days..." a dark voice said._

_"Seven days?" Aki questioned. "What about seven fucking days?"_

_"You're going to die."_

_ "Oh really?" Aki asked, grinning. "Pray tell, how will I die? A little girl is going to come out of a tv and attack me?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh then you're going to turn off all the lights and murder us one by one. I should have guessed."_

_"Hm... that doesn't sound like a bad idea. But because of your bad attitude, let's make it tonight." There was a click and then that annoying ring tone. Aki shrugged and hung up the phone. He went back to the dishes, not knowing how much trouble he would be in later._

_End Flashback_

"You're the cause of this!" Aiko pounced on Aki. "You mean we could have had a few days without hell on our heels. Actually that's respectable." Aiko leaned back while she was still straddled on Aki. "I think you should be punished. Then again I guess it was better it was all pushed to tonight. I'll think of something." Aiko scratched her head and left the room.

            "I think it's time for bed we'll straighten this all out in the morning. Everyone we put names on the rooms you'll be occupying. They are like the rooms upstairs so same pairs. Night." Masumi dashed out of the room after her sister. The rest followed and all feel into restless sleep.

_To be continued… You all know the drill if you want more you need to yawn you need to review or something. I'm tired sorry for the yawn. Any who I need sleep so do you people look at the time. glances towards the bed Plus my bed wants me. Night! Or whatever time it is to you people you catch my drift if you don't then tough ducks. Ja ne_


End file.
